Two Year Trek
by The Warped Hatter
Summary: It's two years of high school left for the akatsuki gang! It can't be too hard, can it? Rated M for Hidan's mouth and upcoming yaoi, and a variety of pairings! If you don't like yaoi, you have been officially warned, all you sensitive people out there!
1. Chapter 1 Mornings are bullshit

Chapter OneChapter One. Mornings are bullshit

**Some would say that the morning was the best time of the day, you were refreshed after just waking, and had the whole day ahead of you. **

**Pein Nagato would say those people were talking bullshit. **

**He had made the severe mistake of buying a Darth Vader alarm clock, and now had to face its voice box of doom, every morning. **

"**Luke, I am your father!"**

**Of course, he'd had it so long that it squeaked every now and then, which, only made it more annoying. **

"**Shut-up!" his fist emerged from the bed and slammed down onto the snooze button. Unfortunately he missed, and his bedside table came down with a crash. Luckily, the house was already so noisy nobody heard it. It was one of the perks of having six other brothers. **

**Groaning, Pein pushed back the covers, now becoming aware of the lack of girlfriend beside him. He sighed, glancing around for her note. Konan had the presence of mind to blue-tac it to the bedpost. **

Gone home. See ya at school. XX

**Pein smirked, wondering what time she left; wondering if she got home without getting done for indecent exposure, after the mess he left her clothes in last night… **

**The seventeen-year-old climbed out of bed, rubbing his eyes; mornings were never his time of day. **

"**Kakuzu?"**

**The snoring could only mean the lazy swine wasn't awake. Hidan groaned, he'd been trying to act patient, whispering in his friend's ear, in a vain attempt to wake him up. **

"**Kakuzu? Kakuzu, I can't feel my fucking legs!"**

**His patience was wearing thin, in fact considering how early it was, he was quite proud of himself. Last night, Hidan made the mistake of staying over at Kakuzu's to watch pirate movies. The two of them fell asleep and the idiot over-balanced and fell on top of him. **

**This had to be sexual harassment, he knew his friend wanted him. He was always doing dumb ass things like this.**

"**Goddamnit, shithead! Get off me!"**

"**Mmm?" Kakuzu opened one beady eye, "Shut-up, Hidan…"**

"**Get off of me – stinking mother fucking pervert!" Hidan snarled, punching him sharply in the shoulder. **

**Kakuzu rolled off him, sitting on the coffee table, which was pretty much covered in fake film cases and dirty magazines, "You have a foul mouth this early too, huh?" **

"**Deidara! Deidara – let me in!"**

**The blonde teenager had made it his business to turn up the plugged in radio on top of the laundry basket. He was straightening his hair, his blue eyes locked on his reflection in the bathroom mirror. In his other hand, he was doing his eyeliner.**

"**Deidara! Open the fucking door!"**

**His little sister, Ino was outside, cursing and screaming. Still in her dressing gown, her usually perfect blonde hair a frizzy mess. It made his sadistic side smirk. **

**Today was more than that. Today, he had four periods with Sasori, so he needed to look his best. **

**Some people slept at night. Sasori Akasuna was being to see that he wasn't one of them. He claimed he did, in order to get away from Deidara's online chats, to which the blonde would ask if Sasori slept in the nude and thought about him. He spent his nights working away on his puppets, sculpting and painting them, fixing the ones that broke. **

**At times, his grandmother would join him, working on puppets of her own. It was what they did, ever since he came to live with her as a small child. **

**At seven-thirty, he would remember he had school and abandoned his work to get ready. Two hours before, he'd take a break to put a blanket over his sleeping grandmother. That was the only time he stopped working on his beloved art.**

**She made a conscious effort to close the door quietly. Unfortunately, the old man had the ears of a cat. **

"**Konan, is that you?"**

**Silently cursing herself, she rushed upstairs, holding her coat (Pein's brother's coat which she liked) around her as she nearly tripped on the dodgy middle step. She could hear him getting closer; more specifically she could already hear his stupid comments if he saw what she was wearing. **

"**Konan?"**

"**Yes, Jiraiya?" she replied, once she was safely behind her nice locked door. **

"**Did you just get home?"**

"**No."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Were you with Nagato again?"**

"**Yes," she sighed.**

"**Next time, tell him I said hi."**

"**Alright."**

"**And is that your coat?"**

"**Not really."**

"**Make sure you return it."**

"**Okay."**

"**And Konan?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Make Nagato buy you some new clothes to replace the ones he breaks. Understand?"**

"**I'll ask, Jiraiya."**

"**That's my girl."**

"**I'm not your girl."**

"**We'll work on it."**

"**Zetsu-san," he was tugging at the older boy's sleeve. He had been for a long, long time. **

"**Mmm, what?"**

"**It's nearly time for school," Tobi poked him in the cheek, "Tobi is a good boy so he woke you up in time. So, can I join your group now?"**

"**I dunno," he rubbed his face, "I'll ask Pein. Go get dressed, okay?"**

"**Will do, Zetsu-san!"**

**Zetsu groaned into his hand as Tobi scampered away to change out of his super-man pyjamas: that damn kid had gotten into his apartment again! **

**Itachi Uchiha was beginning to think peace and quiet was the same as spiritual enlightenment. Impossible. In a vain attempt to show their father he was strong, Itachi's foolish little brother, Sasuke-dearest, had decided to train his martial arts, very loudly in the courtyard. **

**So from four thirty onwards, Itachi's peaceful slumber was interrupted by Sasuke's loud training. Before now, he'd been surviving by gritting his teeth and holding a pillow over his head. **

**Today, even this masterful strategy failed him. **

**The dark-haired Uchiha rose from his bed at five-forty-three exactly, and headed downstairs to the court-yard. After fifteen minutes he walked back up to bed, leaving Sasuke beaten and bruised on the floor. **

**Unfortunately for Itachi, today was the only day their father had bothered to watch; Fugaku Uchiha came into his room to congratulate his eldest son on being so talented. **

**There was no sleep for the wicked. Not ever.**

**Kisame Hoshigaki came to a troubling decision this morning. After their shihan left on a trip, he and the two others who lived in the house, had ordered take-away pretty much every night. Thus, the fridge had become under a terrifying transformation. A mystery meal (they couldn't remember what it had been) had grown at the back. It was a kind of furry, multi-coloured thing, which smelt strongly of rotted vegetables, and garbage. **

**This particular morning, Kisame and Suigetsu sat infront of the fridge, the door open, peering inside at it. The two of them had the presence of mind to wear masks over their faces. **

"**What should we do, Kisame-sempai?"**

"**Why are you asking me, brat?"**

"**You're older," Suigetsu lifted a gloved hand, "say… can we touch it?"**

"**Probably… but," he stopped him, "what if it's one of those fungi which causes an infection?"**

"**Like rabies?"**

"**I don't think rabies was caused by a mutated piece of food, Suigetsu."**

"**Some disease then… I really wanna touch it."**

"**Do you think…"**

"**What?"**

"**Do you think we should get Zabuza to touch it? If he lives, then we'll know it's safe," Kisame smirked maliciously.**

"**Yeah! That's a good idea! And if it is infectious, he'll be too ill to kill us for making him our guinea pig!" **


	2. Chapter 2 Bleak

Chapter One

**Chapter two. Bleak**

**Having six other brothers was handy. Usually it meant he had many alternative rides to school. However, recently, he'd taken upon meeting Konan at the half-way point between their homes, occasionally finding other members of the gang along the way. **

**Nine times out of ten, he'd spot Zetsu on some shady alley-way, trying to sell to his regulars. To which Pein would sneak up and slap him on the back of the head. He really hoped that crazy Tobi kid wouldn't be with him again.**

**It was too much to ask for.**

"**Pein-san! Pein-san!"**

**He groaned, wondering how Zetsu possibly managed to sell drugs with the King of Hyper and Joy at his side. **

"**Zetsu, I see Tobi is with you again."**

"**Yeah, sorry, I couldn't get rid of him. He keeps getting into my apartment somehow."**

**Tobi grinned behind that stupid orange mask he always wore, "Yeah! Hey, Pein-san, Tobi is a good boy – he helps Zetsu-san a lot. Can Tobi join your group?"**

**Sometimes, Pein would wonder if he should feel bad for looking into that face he was so convinced was grinning at him, and say as bluntly as possible, "No."**

**Tobi pouted sadly then pointed dramatically, "Sasori-san! Sasori-san! Over here!"**

**The short red head sighed and walked over to them, "Morning."**

"**Excuse the noisy kid. I'm still trying to find a way to make him leave," Pein jerked a thumb in Tobi's direction. **

"**Hey, Sasori-san – have you seen Deidara-sempai?"**

"**No. I haven't had his tracker chip installed yet," Sasori muttered sarcastically. **

"**Really? You should soon!" he took the older boy's sarcasm in his stride, "Tobi needs to give sempai a biiiig hug!"**

**Everyone paled; Zetsu saw a smirk in the corner of Pein's mouth. A way to loose Tobi. Set him on Deidara! **

"**What are you plotting now?" Konan asked, patting her boyfriend on the shoulder. **

"**Nothing! Hey! What made you think I was plotting anything!"**

"**I can't believe Zabuza-sempai touched the thing at the back of the fridge!"**

"**I know, it was disgusting," Kisame sighed, lifting up his coursework folder, "Do you think he'll be dead when we get home?"**

"**No I won't," Zabuza stood between the pair, "I don't see why you're both making such a fuss. It's not like it could've killed me!"**

"**Yes it could!" Suigetsu protested, pointing accusingly at him, "I think that thing's been there before Sensei!"**

"**Mr Hygienic? No way," Kisame rolled his eyes, "it could be some of that healthy food he left for us to eat."**

"**I'm going to eat with Haku tonight by the way," Zabuza said suddenly.**

**His two room-mates raised unsatisfied eyebrows, "Again?"**

"**So what? The kid lives alone! And who knows what'll happen to me if I eat the food in our fridge! Anyway," he patted Suigetsu roughly on the head, "isn't this your stop?"**

"**Yeah, bye!"**

**The kid was still in middle school so they dropped him here before making their way to high school everyday. It was also a good place for Kisame to meet up with…**

"**Itachi-san!"**

"**Kisame, your girlfriend's here," Zabuza teased, elbowing him in the side. **

"**Shut-up," he snarled, elbowing his back, "go find your underage boy!"**

"**I don't do anything inappropriate to Haku!" he blushed, before shrugging and walking over to Itachi, "Why, hello, Itachi-chan. Kisame was just talking about you…" he slipped an arm around his slim shoulders. **

**Itachi's eyes narrowed, "don't call me that, you idiot."**

"**He was saying that when he saw you, it made him want to…" Zabuza continued, whispering into Itachi's ear, a devious grin on his face. **

**Kisame started to gabble, he shoved Zabuza back, "urm, pay no attention to him, Itachi-san – he's an idiot! A stupid idiot – doesn't know what he's saying! Come on, let's go to school!"**

**Zabuza laughed maliciously, his arms folded, as he watched the two of them walk away. **

**Through several blunders, Kakuzu had come by a motorbike. To which he and Hidan rode to school. It was great because the silver haired nutter hated it and clung to him like a second skin. **

**Today, Hidan was mad at him for nearly crushing him in his sleep, and then during breakfast, throwing the contents of his cereal bowl over him. The fact Hidan had set the toaster on fire was obviously not a good enough excuse for Kakuzu's actions. So after much arguing and hefty accusations (most of which resulted in Kakuzu being called a pervert), Hidan had decided he'd catch a bus instead of spending another second of his time with the 'cock-sucking fag dick-faced monkey-fucker shit-head', AKA, Kakuzu. **

"**Fine!" he snarled, throwing his bag over his shoulder, "I'll find another biker bitch!"**

"**I'm not your fucking biker bitch, Kakuzu!" he yelled after him as he walked over to the bus-stop (three feet from Kakuzu's front gate). **

"**Like hell you aren't! I hope you enjoy your bus ride, and I hope you enjoying paying for it even more!"**

"**It's only… this much!" he lifted the variety of coins in his hand, "so shut the fuck up, dickhead!"**

"**You're just mad because I saved your ungrateful life!"**

"**I can still feel the coco-pops sticking to my chest!" he waved his arms in the air angrily; only to hit the person behind him.**

"**Ow! Hidan, you moron, unn!"**

**Hidan turned around to see he'd knocked Deidara flat on his back.**

"**What the fuck were you doing behind me?"**

**He got to his feet, straightening up his hair and brushing himself down, "I came to ask what you two were having a lovers tiff about, unn…"**

"**We aren't motherfucking lovers!"**

"**That's not what you said when I shoved my cock up your ass last night," Kakuzu said smoothly. **

**Deidara burst out laughing, and Hidan's face fired up like a bonfire, he started spluttering and pointing at Kakuzu. Though by the time he'd managed to form sentences, the other two were no longer listening.**

"**So, Deidara, you want a ride to school?"**

"**Sure thing, unn. Do you have a spare helmet?"**

"**I never wear one. Here you go."**

"**It's nice, unn."**

"**Hey, Hidan – I got a new biker bitch!" he called to his friend as he vanished down the street, leaving Hidan still fuming and embarrassed. **

"**So," Pein leant over and nipped his girlfriend's ear playfully, "what did Jiraiya say when you got home?"**

"**Luckily for you, I managed to hide behind my door before he saw my 'attire'," she teased, as he encircled her waist with one strong arm. **

**Pein kissed her on the cheek, "The old perv would probably think it came straight out of his imagination."**

"**Shut-up, Pein," she flicked him on the cheek. His eyes widened, "Did you just, flick me, Konan?"**

"**No…" she pouted innocently. **

"**Pein," Zetsu hissed at him. The red head looked up at him with a cold glare, as if to say, 'Yes, what do you want? Can't you see I'm busy now?'**

"**Do you really think that sort of conduct is appropriate for the middle of the playground?"**

**Pein shrugged, "they're probably just jealous. Speaking of jealous, why is Deidara with Kakuzu?"**

"**Why would that be jealous related?" Konan asked, smirking.**

"**Have you seen Sasori's face when they arrived in the car park?"**

**On the mention of his name, Sasori chose to fix them with a cold look. He wasn't jealous that Kakuzu had given Deidara a ride to school. He wasn't jealous that for eight minutes, forty-four seconds (approximately), Kakuzu had Deidara's body pressing against his, clinging to him. He wasn't jealous at all, because Deidara was annoying, and it would be nice if the stupid kid started being fixated with someone else. **

"**I have a new biker bitch," Kakuzu announced, indicating to Deidara, "I got sick of Hidan. He's always swearing at me."**

"**You think he swears because of you?" Pein cocked up an eyebrow, "I hate to break it to you, Kakuzu-san, but he swears because he's got a barge pole stuck up his ass."**

**Everyone made some kind of noise which suggested they found that funny, all except Tobi, who laughed and then looked puzzled.**

"**But how would it fit?"**

"**Never you mind, Tobi," Zetsu sighed, "never you mind."**

**Tobi went to ask again, when he spotted who had just arrived, much to his delight, "Sempai!" he leapt forward to hug Deidara, who, like an expert, ducked under him, so Tobi fell in the dirt. The blonde popped up infront of Sasori.**

"**Hi, Danna, unn," he smiled sweetly, "Did you see me on the bike?"**

"**Oh were you on a bike?" Sasori asked, examining his fingernails. **

"**Unn! Unn!"**

**Tobi groaned, his body flat on the floor. "You're so mean, sempai…"**

"**So, how are things?"**

"**Things?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.**

"**You know. How's stuff at home, with your dad and crap?"**

**Itachi sighed, "The same as normal. And you, has that thing in your fridge got any bigger?"**

**Kisame shuddered. "This morning we tricked Zabuza into touching it. Suigetsu thinks if we got him plastered he could eat it."**

"**Kisame-san, I think that would kill him," Itachi said, sounding slightly concerned. The pair shrugged. **

"**There he is with Haku-kun again," Kisame indicated to the other side of the road.**

"**Are you telling me that's a boy?"**

**Even if Itachi stared in disbelief.**

"**He's pretty good about it, when people ask. But Zabuza goes off the wall, shouting… it was pretty scary."**

"**Yes, it's almost like he can't stand the idea of people thinking he spends most of his free time with a pretty girl," he smirked sarcastically. **

"**Hey, bastards – good morning!" **

**Kisame turned to see Hidan behind them. He looked, almost, though not quite, like he'd been thrown head first into shit. **

"**H-Hidan, what happened?"**

"**What do you think happened? That bastard Kakuzu threw his fucking coco-pops over me! I had to take a bus – fucking public transport! Load of shit! The shit-head of a bus-driver chucked me out because I was upsetting some old cunt with bad language!"**

"**I wonder why," Itachi muttered. **

"**Then, I tripped over some mother-fucking kid's tricycle, and landed on my ass in some shit-head's bin! …Anyways, I spotted you two bastards, and I figured we could walk to the fucking school together!"**

"**Fine. Let's go."**

"**Anything to shut you up."**

"**So… do you think anything interesting will happen today?"**

**Konan blinked, surprised by her boyfriend's ridiculous question, "What do you mean?"**

"**Well, you know… do you think something different or cool will happen today?" he smirked at her as the two of them leant against his locker. His homeroom teacher, Ebisu-Sensei was an idiot, and probably wouldn't notice if he turned up. Konan and Itachi had Kakashi-Sensei, who was always late. So there wasn't much point in rushing around. **

"**No. Why? Should it?"**

**He laughed deviously, "How should I know…?" he was cut off as he saw somebody walking through the corridor behind him. Pein's eyes widened in surprise, "H-Hey, Konan, wasn't that…?"**

"**Wasn't that who?"**

**Pein swerved around to look at Kisame, who nodded firmly at him, going a little pale.**

"**We have to find Itachi!"**

**Deidara was lying with his face in his chair miserably. Danna ignored him on the way into school. He always did this, he was hoping that Tobi's annoyingly close interest in him would make his Danna jealous (and untimely, reveal his undying love for him etc…). This had been to no such luck. **

"**Quiet, quiet please."**

**He looked up in his seat, to see their new homeroom teacher. A pale man with soft black hair and deep yellow eyes.**

"**Hello, I am Orochimaru-Sensei. Your new homeroom teacher."**

**Deidara blinked, this guy was back?! He went to stand without thinking, only to find the pale man's hand on his arm. The gesture looked delicate, but the pressure Orochimaru-Sensei had on his arm was inhumanly painful! **

"**Is there a problem, Deidara-kun?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. **

"**No problem, unn. I just, urm, forgot my reply slip, I left it in my locker, unn unn!" he pointed with his other hand, trying not to wince in pain.**

**Orochimaru-Sensei's smile was terrifying, "Well then, kindly go and retrieve it before form ends."**

"**Urm, yes, unn!"**

**After rushing out of form, he spent five minutes running around like a headless chicken, trying to find Itachi. The two of them had been friends for over a year, and for the life of him, he couldn't remember where he was for homeroom time. **

"**Itachi, unn!" he flopped against one of the walls, "Where the hell are you, unn!" Deidara whined.**

"**Sempai!" hissed a voice. **

**Swerving around he spotted Tobi, who was standing behind him.**

"**Waah! What are you doing there, unn?!"**

**He shrugged his shoulders, "Trying to catch up with you, silly sempai! But you kept moving around in this crazy unpredictable way!"**

"**I'm trying to find Itachi."**

"**Why? Is Itachi-san in trouble?"**

"**Yes. Where is he, unn?"**

"**There," he pointed lazily. **

**Deidara turned around to see Itachi coming out of a classroom in a large group, his school bag swung over his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow, which was Itachi speak for, 'hey'. **

"**Itachi-san," Deidara grabbed his arm, "it's awful unn! Orochimaru-sensei is back at school, unn!"**


	3. Chapter 3 Busy Busy Life

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three. Busy Busy Life. **

Pein sat back in his chair, three fingers playing with the buttons of his sleeve lazily; when a hand grabbed the back of his collar and yanked him back forcefully.

"Yyaaahh!" he yelped, grabbing the desk behind him, whirling around, expecting Tobi or Zetsu, instead finding Itachi Uchiha.

"You knew that sick fuck was back this year," he said flatly, his arms folded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The red-head sighed, going to shrug his shoulders, but choosing against it from the look on his face, "Sorry, Itachi. I didn't think that –"

"Damn right you didn't think!" he snarled, grabbing his wrist, "What the hell is that sick paedophile doing back here!"

"How should I know?" he abruptly fixed his shirt, "Well, actually I heard he was let back in because of some blackmail issue with the Head. But I don't know if it's 100…" he was cut off as his eyes loomed in on a terrifying figure behind Itachi.

"Boys, is there something you'd like to discuss?"

Pein gulped as he stared into Orochimaru-Sensei's cold yellow eyes, he instantly turned his attention to Itachi. Nothing had changed.

"Ah, is that you, Itachi-kun? My, my, you have grown… I have really, really," he walked to stand at Itachi's side, "missed you."

Of course he didn't care that this was not Itachi's class, or year group; Orochimaru was lost in a mystery conversation, directed at Itachi. Or he was until Kisame walked through the door.

"What the fuck…?"

"Ah, Kisame-kun," the older man touched his cheek, remembering how the boy had taken a swing at him the year before; he rubbed it protectively, "I'd rather you refrained from using that kind of foul language in my classroom."

"Yeah… sorry," he muttered sarcastically, unable to meet his eyes. Kisame went and stood between Orochimaru and Itachi, with a little difficulty, "Say, Itachi, don't you have English?"

"Oh yes," he swung his bag over his shoulder; the Uchiha nodded half-heartedly to Orochimaru, "Later."

"I hate P.E," Hidan whined as the cold morning breeze ripped across his legs like a rusty knife. It was miserable October weather, and the ingenious Guy-Sensei decided it would be fun for the boys to do cross-country running.

"I'd like to see you in those reeeaallly tight gym shorts the girls wear, Hidan!" Kakuzu whistled to himself; whenever they did this, he always made sure that no matter what, he was running right behind Hidan.

"Bastard!" he snarled at him, trying to rush ahead out of view, "You make me fucking sick!"

"Then I've done something right," he chuckeled, running after him.

Deidara was right behind them; he hated distanced running. The best kind he did, was short sprints. His Danna told him it was probably because Deidara hated doing the same thing for a long time. Every now and then, he'd look up and see Itachi, running at the front, a fine pace from everyone else.

"Mr Perfect, unn," he muttered angrily to himself.

"Hey, Deidara," hissed a voice in his ear. Kakuzu had slowed down to run beside him, "Don't be so down, I've just spotted something you'll like!" he winked suggestively.

The blonde boy let out a noise that sounded half like a sigh, and half like a pant for air, "I – huff – told you, Kakuzu, Hidan isn't my type!"

"No, he's mine," he laughed, "Look a little to your right, towards the gym doors."

He squinted as his eyes fell upon a growing crowd. For a second, he thought everyone had finished the race, but then he spotted Kisame. The seniors were out…? That meant…! His jaw dropped as he spotted Sasori-Danna standing behind Pein in the line.

"Don't get too excited, Deidara," Kakuzu howled with laughter as he saw a flush cross the blonde artist's cheeks. Though even he had to admit that Sasori looked adorable; his p.e shirt was way too big and trailed to his mid-thigh, covering his shorts completely. He was tiny to any standard (five foot tall), but stood between Kisame and Zetsu made him look like someone's little brother.

"B-But he looks so cute, unn," he whispered.

"Hey! You two, keep running!" Guy-Sensei yelled at them from the pitch, waving a fist dangerously, "You're wasting the burning fires of youth!"

"Hey, Kisame-san."

Sasori sighed as he noticed his tall friend's eyes were glued on a particular moving object on the running track. Sasori and Zetsu exchanged amused glances.

"That Itachi sure can run, huh, Kisame-san?" Zetsu whispered into his ear. Kisame's cheeks darkened, "Urm, yes, I suppose he can."

"He's been leading the whole race," Pein nodded proudly.

"What the hell are you so proud of?" Sasori rolled his eyes, "it's not like you did it for him."

Pein patted Sasori on the head hard, "when you get taller, you'll see things my way… Besides, where are Kakuzu, Hidan and Deidara? I can't see them anywhere near the front."

"There," Zetsu pointed lazily, "You can see Hidan around the middle, if you listen carefully, you can hear him. And if you squint," he pointed to the far corner of the field, "you can just about make out Kakuzu and Deidara."

"Just look for the giant moving mass of blonde," Kisame chuckeled, "where are the second year girls?"

"Dance class," Pein pointed to the main hall, "I already went for a look." Kisame and Zetsu muttered something about, 'why didn't you let us come with?' and Sasori sighed into his hand.

"Ha! There you are, you bastard!" Hidan waved brightly to Kakuzu, "I came nineteenth after you stopped fucking tailing me!"

"Hidan, watch your mouth!" Guy-Sensei snarled, hitting him over the head with his wooden bat.

"Fuck – I mean, ow," he rubbed his sore forehead painfully.

Kakuzu shrugged, "Someone had to carry Deidara for the last lap," he patted the blonde on the head, "he runs worse than Kisame."

"I – huff – can't help it, unn," Deidara panted, one hand against the wall.

"You suck though," Hidan prodded Kakuzu in the chest, "The only kind of running you do, shithead, is running from the fucking cops."

"Duh."

Deidara seemed to have recovered himself, "hey, Hidan, where are the seniors?"

He blinked, "eh? Oh, the bastards in the tennis courts," he shrugged his shoulders, "We have to run for fucking miles, and they get a nice shit easy game of tennis."

"Let's go watch, unn," Deidara started walking over to the courts alone. The other two shrugged and started to follow half-heartedly, snatching Itachi from the admiring fanboys on the way.

"Ha! Take that!"

The tennis ball was a blur, being bashed along the court at uncontrollable speeds. Pein vs Kisame, because the other two couldn't be persuaded. Tennis wasn't really Kisame's thing, but Pein had promised him dinner if he won.

"Zetsu-san, your friends are all very talented," Kazuki observed as the two of them stood against the wall.

"Yeah, they are," he shrugged, "Pein's a genius, Kisame's a tough guy, Itachi's pretty… wanna by some smack?"

He blinked, "You, urm, sell smack?"

"Yup. So, how about it? I've got a feeling you'd either be into it, or sell it on, Kazuki-san, so do we have a deal?"

The boy laughed uncomfortably, "You see, Zetsu-san, you've caught me at the worst time. I used to be really into selling this stuff, but I got me a new girlfriend, she wants me to clean up my act," he shrugged helplessly, "I can emphasise, but, no. Sorry, man."

"No problem. Know any good leads? There's this really annoying kid who tails me in my free time."

"Damnit, and yeah, I got a list," he took it out of his tracksuit bottoms, "Pretty cool, huh? Never loose this, or tell anyone where you got it."

Zetsu nodded, "You rock, man."

"I know. Hey – heads up!" he yelped in surprise as the tennis ball shot out of the court and towards the crowd.

"Woah! SASORI LOOK OUT!" Kisame yelled.

The red head blinked in surprise, his eyes growing wide as he saw the object hurtling towards him, when…

"DANNA, UNNNNNN!" a blonde blur lunged infront of him, before falling back, crushing him to the floor. It took a minute to sink in, that Kisame had hit the ball at him, and Deidara had dived infront of him at the last minute.

Hold on, what the hell was Deidara doing here?

"Deidara!" Pein rushed towards them, "Shit, what are you playing at?"

"My chest hurts, unn," he groaned, flopping back against Sasori without realizing.

"Make way!" Guy-Sensei sprung into action, "This requires proper attention!" he got on his knees, and lifted Deidara up off Sasori, "I'll take you to Nurse Kabuto!"

"Sasori-san, are you okay?" Itachi asked, as he spotted a slight bruising on the red head's back as they walked back from the showers.

"He really crushed you, huh?" Kakuzu laughed manically, only to be elbowed in the sides by Kisame and Hidan.

"It's sort of sweet how he went out of his way to save you," Kisame sighed, brushing back his hair.

Sasori sighed, opening the changing room door, "I suppose so. I'll have to go and thank him later."

Kakuzu and Hidan exchanged amused looks, to which Itachi rolled his eyes, and muttered, 'damn perv's' under his breath, before making a conscious effort to move away from them.

"Hey, Shark-Boy!"

Kisame turned to see Zabuza stood waiting for him by the side of the gym. He rolled his eyes, "Don't you have class?"

"Nope," Zabuza stretched his arms, "I came to ask a favour. I'm having Haku over tonight, change of plans; his landlady doesn't like me, so I invited him over to ours."

"Great, so urm, what's the favour, Zabuza?"

There was a note of embarrassment in his voice, "Could you, urm, maybe occupy Suigetsu? Find something fun for him to do. That damn kid will play a prank if left alone."

Kisame sighed heavily, "Do you think I have no social life or something?"

"Well, not really. I mean, are you off getting laid everynight?"

"Urm… no, but I –"

"Ah!" he held up a hand, "Are you out drinking?"

"No, but hold on, let me –"

"When was the last time you got laid?"

"Zabuz –"

"A while, huh?" he smirked cockily, "In truth, are you in most nights, with Suigetsu anyway?"

"Hey!"

"Fine, fine, sometimes the kid goes out."

Kisame punched him in the arm, "You're a real shit, you know that."

Zabuza shrugged helplessly, "I'm just trying to make sure we all have a good time. Take the kid to the movies or something, I'll pay."

"You were hit in the chest with a tennis ball?"

"…" he kept looking out of the window as his mother drove him home.

"What were you doing playing tennis, Dei?"

"I don't know, mom, unn," he sighed, hugging his knees to him, "oh well, at least I got to miss the rest of the day off school, unn!" the blonde smiled sweetly.

His mother rolled her eyes, "I swear growing up with the Nara family has made you and your sister lazy."

Because their dad's were best friends, Deidara and Ino had grown up alongside Shikamaru Nara and Choji Achimigi. They were Ino's age, so she got along better with them.

"I only had biology, unn," he protested, "it's very boring, unn. Chemistry is way better, unn unn!"

When they were little, their father had deemed as an adult, Deidara would either, be a very successful artist, or in jail for blowing something big up.

"Urm, yes. Deidara, will you be alright on your own tonight? We're going out, and Ino is staying at Sakura's."

He shrugged, "Sure, unn."

Orochimaru-Sensei was very feared throughout the high school, even the juniors knew to avoid him at all cost. It was no secret he had favourites among the students. Last year's favourites were fairly well spread.

Itachi was ranked at the top, something he never took pride in.

After Itachi, there was Kimimaru, who was in Deidara's art class last year, since then he'd left the school due to illness.

He found favourites in Sakon and Ukon, two brothers, one of them graduated last year, the other transferred to get away from Orochimaru-Sensei's attentions.

A foul-mouthed girl named Tayuya who attended a middle school nearby, but came here for extra classes. She lasted out until he was fired. Hidan got along with her, and told Itachi Tayuya had gone to a high school on the other side of town.

Kidomaru was on the extra classes with Tayuya, he was the one who started to partition against Orochimaru-Sensei. It was lucky that he wasn't going to be around this year.

Although he wouldn't admit it, Sasori had been a potential target of Orochimaru-Sensei, it wasn't in his nature to make a big deal out of things. He was a little like Itachi that way.

"Sasori-san," Itachi spotted the red head leaving the nurse's office, his head low. "How's Deidara?"

He sighed, "Apparently his mother picked him up a little while ago. Though he's not badly hurt, just a little concussed," Sasori shrugged.

Itachi laughed politely, "it'd take a tornado to stop Deidara."

"Yeah," the red head giggled behind his hand, "I might go and visit him later… to say thank you or something like that. I owe the brat."

Itachi noticed the slight fondness in his tone when he said 'brat'. He smiled secretively, turning towards the nearby corridor, "Yes, you do. I'm sure a visit from his 'danna' would make his month. I'll tell his teachers where he is this afternoon."

Sasori watched the Uchiha walk away; he wondered about that Itachi sometimes. The fact that Orochimaru had tried to rape him, was a secret. Only a few people knew about it, the majority thought the perverted old man would have just loved the chance too, nothing more.

"Itachi-san!" he called, raising a hand to touch Itachi's shoulder.

"Yes?" he looked back, brushing his fringe out of his dark eyes, "is something wrong?"

"I…" he looked away. Deep inside him, there was a part of him that wanted to say, 'I know what happened with you and Orochimaru. It happened to me too, I never said anything.' This part of him was silenced again by his reason. The fact was, he would never want to talk about this. Not now, not ever. "It's nothing… nothing at all! Have a good day, Itachi-san."

"You too…"

The honest truth was, he'd thought about it a lot. He may be small and skinny, he wasn't as physically strong as someone like Kisame or Pein; but he was fifteen years old anymore. He was nearly eighteen, Orochimaru couldn't… wouldn't come after him like before, he wouldn't let him. And if he tried, a fond smile came to his lips, Sasori knew he wouldn't have to do anything, because Deidara would most likely kill Orochimaru for trying to lay a finger on his 'danna, unn!!'


	4. Chapter 4 A night for lovers?

Chapter Four

Chapter Four. What could have been a night for lovers.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, you're applying for Konoha High School, aren't you?"

The dark haired emo was sitting on the back of the bus, attempting to read through his magazine. This was quite the task, due to the two girls sitting infront of him. "Yes, probably. It's not for two years though."

"Your older brother goes there, doesn't he?" Sakura Haruno asked nervously.

Sasuke's eyes darkened, "I'm not going there because of… him. I'm going because it's the best school in this district."

The two girls' eyes widened with awe, "You're so coool, Sasuke-kun!"

"Urm, yes," he rose from his seat, "Anyway, this is my stop, so…" he lifted his school bag and rose to his feet, heading for the exit. This part of town was well known for being rich, the houses were large and beautiful; as children, Sakura and Ino talked about living here.

"Bye-bye, Sasuke-kuuuuunn!" they called together, waving wildly.

"Pathetic," muttered a voice from the seat infront of them. Their eyes blazed at the exact same time.

"What was that?!"

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Ino grabbed his collar, "Who the hell asked you?!"

The boy shrugged helpessly, "Well, I'd expect this kind of thing from Sakura, but Ino, I had no idea you were such a desperate fan girl. It's so troublesome to watch you both humiliate yourselves, fawning over that guy."

Snarling they both started to shake him angrily, "Hey! Sasuke-kun isn't just some guy! He's really cool and smart and cute!"

"Desperate fan girl? I'm in love!"

After what would be, a very long bus ride, Ino Yamanaka got off at her stop, she glanced behind her, "Shikamaru, you really mustn't say such horrible things."

"Why?" he yawned, rubbing a slight bump on his head from where Sakura had hit him.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Are you acting like this because your report card was bad?"

He raised a mocking eyebrow, "Who said it was bad?"

"I saw you sleeping in that exam, you know. Besides, it's you."

The dark-haired boy smiled secretly, as kids, they'd played together everyday. And as they got older it became aparent, just how little Ino knew about him and Choji. They knew her inside out. Sometimes things were just like that…

"How was yours?"

"I did good… well, okay," Ino lifted it up out of her bag, "I got mosty D's, but they're like C's… only with an extra line…"

"And a fair few points," he teased, taking it off her, "Hey, I thought you were good at English. Ino?"

The blonde girl blushed, "well, urm… I have trouble concentrating."

"You really do suck," he handed it back to her, "That's the class you sit next to Sasuke, isn't it?"

"Well, urm…" she went crimson, "Shut-up, Shikamaru!"

He laughed, before yawning deeply, "I don't understand women, they're so confusing."

"Sure," Ino reached her house, she looked back and grinned, "Bye! I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe, I might stay home and sleep."

"You suck!" she said teasingly, stomping inside, and locking the door behind her, "Mom, I'm home!"

"Mom went to buy pot noodle for me, unn!"

She blinked, Deidara was home already? But high school finished later than middle school! What the hell… "Deidara, why are you here?"

"Some welcome, unn!" he folded his arms, pouting, "I'm an injured victim! And injured victim's get the afternoon off, unn!"

Ino rolled her eyes, "Injured victim, my butt. What class were you trying to get out of?"

"Get lost, unn!"

"Pein!" Konan called over the music, "Pein! Hold on a second!"

He turned down the music, with a little disappointment; she had to want to talk, just in time for the guitar solo. "Yes?"

"Where did you get the car?"

"Of one of my brothers," he said innocently, turning as he came to the round-about.

She raised an eyebrow, "they gave you a car?"

Pein nodded, "he owed me. Besides, I can drive better than him anyway!"

His arrogance was unyeilding, it was part of what made him so powerful. So respected by everyone. At first, it really attracted him to her. But now, it drove her crazy, Pein Nagato knew he could inavartedly control everyone, and everything in his life.

Konan loved him, she'd do things for him without question or a real reason. At times she'd wonder if he took advantage of that. If he ever…?

"Konan, we're here. Why are you just staring into space like that?" he raised an eyebrow as he was half out of the car.

"Nothing," she rose from her seat, reaching by her feet to scoop up her school bag, "I'm coming, Pein."

He smiled wistfully, and took her hand as she reached him, "Let's go out tonight. You and me?"

Why did he ask that? He knew how much work she had to get in for the end of this month! Asuma-Sensei was pretty particular about it…

"I don't know, I have so much work to do…"

He raised an eyebrow, then slowly slipped an arm around her waist, drawing her close to him, his other hand stroked her cheek, "Oh? But I already booked us a table."

For a moment, Konan surprised herself, "I'm sorry, Pein, but I'll be really behind unless I get this work in. I don't want to fail Geography…"

The red-head raised a finger to her lips, "Come to dinner with me." It was something in his voice. Something, all-knowing, telling her if he said so, whatever it was would happen. Something that made its own existance because he willed it so. He was a man who controlled everyone around him.

"Alright, fine. I'll just work double tomorrow."

A smile crossed his thin lips, "I knew you'd understand."

Zetsu was told, under no circumstances, could Tobi find out Deidara was hurt today. If he did, he was told Tobi would probably insist on breaking in and forceabley nursing his sempai back to health. Much to Deidara's dismay.

"So, Tobi, tonight, do you wanna come over and play pool?"

He crossed his arms, "Zetsu-san, you have a pool table?"

"I'm borrowing Kakuzu's," he smirked deviously, pausing, "it's sort of mean because he doesn't know yet."

"Zetsu-san is inviting Tobi over," he appeared to be in deep thought, "something isn't quite right… Usually Tobi must go to great lengths to spend time with Zetsu-san… what could all this mean?" he let out a gasp, pointing up at him, "C-Could it be…?!"

The green-haired man paled, sitting back a little in his seat, "T-Tobi, wait!"

"Zetsu-san wants to be Tobi's best friend?"

How he reached such an idea was way beyond Zetsu, so he smiled, "Yes. That is why I had a friend take Kakuzu's pool table, simply so we could spend a whole night playing together."

"Zetsu-san is very kind!"

"Hey, baby!" Strong arms wrapped around Hidan's waist, yanking him into a tall, firm body. "What's your sweet ass been getting up to today?" the 'grabber' licked the shell of his ear, when Hidan's elbow jabbed hard into his chest.

"Ack!" Kakuzu withdrew, clutching his stomach, "That hurt!"

"Keep your fucking hands off me – bloody pervert!" he wiped his ear clean, "What the fuck do you want, Kakuzu?"

"You?"

"Fuck you, shit-head!" he flung his bag over his shoulder and attempted to walk down the corridor quickly, hoping Kakuzu wouldn't follow.

"I didn't mean it like that – your mind is dirty, Hidan! I meant I wanted your… company tonight? Want to play pool?"

"Fuck no!"

The last time Kakuzu had wanted to play 'pool', he'd pinned Hidan to the pool table and told him to 'get his stick out'.

"No, I mean actually play the game! Not make shameless attempts to get you to sleep with me," he waved a dismissive hand, smirking, "Well? What do you say? We can even make a bet on it?"

"I don't like fucking gambling. You cock-sucking shit."

"Penalties then. You know you're better at it than me, Hidan. It'll be a night of nice happy victory?"

Hidan considered this, then smirked, "Hell yeah!"

"Father."

The family meeting had been called as soon as Itachi got home. With his mother, Mikoto, off with some man in America, it wasn't much a 'family' meeting.

Fugaku Uchiha knelt before the table, his head held high, looking over his two sons. Itachi at his right, Sasuke at his left.

"Your grades from last year reached you today, correct?" Fugaku held out a hand to Sasuke.

The thirteen year old's eyes were on his knees as he handed over the report card. For a few seconds, the older man's eyes engrossed it. He didn't look angry, but there was a lack of a familiar smug smile, that told Itachi the news wasn't good.

Sasuke must have understood too, because he looked away, defeated.

"An A, two B's, and the rest are C's. How… disappointing." Fugaku was looking right at Sasuke with cold arrogance.

"I'm sorry…"

"Father," Itachi raised his voice, "Those are very good grades. And those are from his first year at middle school, where he had to take a lot of completley new classes. Once Sasuke gets used to them, his grades will be better–"

"Itachi received all A's at your age," Fugaku refused to look at Itachi, "It is a shame you can't follow his example."

"Sasuke and I are very different people, you can't compare and expect the same from us, Father," Itachi interupted him, but Sasuke's eyes told him to shut-up. Those were such, hating eyes.

"Iruka-Sensei said they were very good grades," Sasuke tried to defend himself.

"They would be, of any other child. But you're an Uchiha. Our family are not like everyone else. Why do you think our family has had years of success?"

"I'm going to my room," Itachi stood up and started to walk out of the sitting room, "I have work to take care of."

"Itachi!" their father called after him, but his son had already slammed the door shut. He sat with his head in his hands for a few moments, Sasuke went to speak, he chose to interupt, "Leave me, Sasuke. I don't require your company."

His younger son bowed his head, "Yes, Father."

Sasori Akasuna was standing infront of his mirror. Tonight, he was going to visit Deidara. But right now, he was having a very difficult trail of thought… what to do about Deidara?

At first, he'd tolerated the boy's fascination, complaining and telling him to go away, of course. Eventually he grew used too it, sooner or later, it got to the point where he enjoyed having the blonde around.

His ways of showing it were subtle; he'd sit in the living room instead of his bedroom, so he could get to the door quicker. He put out a bowl of fruit loops, when he got home on Wednesday's, even though he didn't like them (Deidara couldn't get enough of them). He even dug out some clay he'd never opened so Deidara could occupy himself while he came over (so long as he didn't make too much of a mess).

But where was all this taking him?

For Deidara, this was love. This was trying to get the Danna he adored to return his feelings.

But what was this for Sasori? Was this, the cheesy love story where they get together and have sex on a balcony in Paris? Or would it stay, purely as it was; Sasori sat at work on his puppets, while Deidara played with clay on the floor, shooting loving glances his way.

He pondered this while he tried to find a shirt that wasn't too big on him. Why did life find the time to be confusing for him? And easy for other people, like Pein, who costed through life, getting all the admiration and women he wanted?

"So," Zabuza glanced at the scene in the living room, "What's up with you two?"

Kisame shot him a look which said 'You're making me stay home, you bastard!!', and Suigetsu burried his face in his hands, "today was… Black Wednesday…"

"Black Wednesday?" Zabuza laughed, taking a seat between them, "Jeez, what the fuck does that mean?"

The thirteen-year-old pointed to a small folder on the coffee table. Shrugging Zabuza picked it up, he sniggered, "Kid, your grades always suck. Why the downer?"

Suigetsu pulled a face, "Karin read them out infront of the whole class. They all laughed at me, and I… sort of, maybe, perhaps, got suspended…"

For the past seven years, Sensei had to put up with Zabuza's constant suspensions from school. Kisame was left at detentions, and had only been threatened with suspension once last year.

"What for?" the blue-haired man asked, his eyes closed.

"I sort of…" Suigetsu took a deep breath, "Well, you see, I got up to throttle Karin, and ended up hitting some girl in my class with the box of folders…"

Zabuza burst out laughing, "The box? Was one folder not enough?" he joked.

"Karin punched my cheek," he pointed, "so I was going to throw it at her. But she was trying to snatch it, it sort of, went flying, and urm… hit, I think her name is Hinata, who was coming in to collect money for charity… oh shit," he rubbed his head, "that sounds terrible!"

Kisame punched Zabuza in the arm, as he was still laughing. Haku had been good for his friend, but you could never properly take the sadist out of him!

"It's not funny, jack ass!"

"Oh grow a sense of humour, blue balls! A box of folders hit someone," he rubbed his eyes, still sniggering, "that's made my day! Oh!" Zabuza was hit by a sudden trail of thought, "Kisame, why not take Suigetsu out tonight, to urm, take his mind off things?"

Suigetsu looked up at him hopefully.

"You're a creep," he hissed in his ear. Who would use a kid's terrible day as an excuse to get him out of the house? Zabuza would!

"Okay, Hidan! You ready to play… aaah!" Kakuzu paled as he saw the pool table was… well, gone.

Hidan peered around the room from behind him, "Oh I see, your pool table has fucking vanished? Nice try, shit-head."

"Holy fuck! I've been robbed!"

"Sure you have," Hidan headed back towards the door, "Come on, Kakuzu, how fucking dumb do you think I am?"

Kakuzu ran after him, standing infront of the door, "No! Wait, Hidan! I'm serious! It really was here this morning! You saw it!"

"Fuck you! Move, bastard!" he grabbed his shoulder in attempt to shift him out of the way, Kakuzu grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back into the living room.

"Don't go! We can still play a game! I have scrabble upstairs!"

Hidan paled, "Fuck off, fucking pervert! I want to go home!"

"No! Hi-Hidan, I didn't mean it like – owch!" he fell onto the floor, as Hidan's fist came up and punched him in the face. The albino ran past him, eyes darting around for the door keys.

"You just punched me, you bitch!" he held his cheek, "if that bruises, Hidan! I'm gonna pluck out all your hair with twizers!" he reached forward and wrapped his arms around his waist, hoisting him up off the ground.

"Let go, mother-fucker!" he jerked his elbows into the sides of Kakuzu's face. The taller boy yelled in pain, and fell to his knees, Hidan at this point, managed to get the door open, he kicked Kakuzu in the side and ran off down the street.

It was better not to wait to find out if it really was an accident or not.

Itachi frowned as he looked at his phone. Konan was apparently on a date with Pein. Her text had described it as, a really romantic spot. His described it as, a former strip joint his brother used to work at.

Hetero sexual couples were really fun to observe.

Deidara was eating pot-noddle; the blonde had even sent him a photo of what he was going to eat. For whatever reason. He hadn't told him that Sasori was going to exist later.

Tobi had gone out, telling Itachi that Zetsu wanted to be his best friend. Which meant project, keep Tobi from going to see Deidara, was going to work out fine.

Not that he wanted to spend time with Hidan or Kakuzu, but he was getting desperate, he'd texted them, to discover Kakuzu had apparently tried to rape Hidan again, and that a pool game had gone to shit.

Whatever that meant.

His last hope was with Kisame, who was baby-sitting Suigetsu, while Zabuza had his pretty girl-boyfriend over.

This could mean, in the worst case scenario, he'd end up spending the evening with his father. Or Sasuke, either way it looked bleak.

Deidara pushed back the front door, and blinked in clear surprise as he set eyes upon his visitor, "D-Danna, unn?"

"Hello," the red-head sighed, "I know you're not well, so I'll make this quick. Thankyou for getting hit by a ball for me today. Art teacher said to give you the case study," he went to hand it to him, when he saw the ridiculous star-struck expression in Deidara's eyes.

"Y-You – came to visit me, unn!" Those eyes were actually sparkling!

"Urm, yes, I did."

"Oh! Oh! Come in! I'll make you some tea, unn! My parents and Ino are out, unn unn!"

He paled as the door shut behind him, Deidara led him over to the sofa. It became apparent that this was the first time he'd ever been to Deidara's house without the others. As usual, he was surprised at how neat it was, considering the blonde had a passion for explosions!

At the front was the Yamanaka Flower Shop, where Deidara and his younger sister worked part-time for their mom. He'd never admitt it, but Deidara looked cute amongst all the different flowers. He almost slapped himself for thinking about that again. If it sounded stupid in his head, it probably sounded even worse out loud.

He sat down on the sofa, half listening, half nodding to Deidara, secretly wondering if people who may have a concussion should be rushing around like this; when Deidara re-appeared.

"Is green tea okay, unn?"

"That's fine."

He skillfully balanced the mugs, the tea tray, and the pot, on his knee, while pouring one for Sasori.

"There you go, Danna, unn."

"Thanks," he sipped it, and glanced up at the now seated blonde, still a little fascinated by his balancing skills, "Say, when did you start calling me that?"

Sasori had come to know Deidara by association at first. He hung around with Pein and Kisame, who liked Konan and Itachi, who hung around with Deidara. That, and they'd met at art club before all that.

Deidara thought for a moment, "Last March… we were short of things to watch at Hidan's… and ended up watching 'Memoirs of a Geisha'. Kakuzu started taking the piss, saying I was like a geisha, and you were like my danna, unn."

"Oh yeah."

He laughed, "I think the nickname just stuck! Anyway, it suits you, unn!"

Sasori rolled his eyes, "No it doesn't. I hated it at first; but I suppose, your one true tallent is your persistance, brat," he teased.

His face fired up, "W-What about my masterful art, unn!"

"Oh that."

"You're so mean, unn!" he went to turn away, but Sasori placed a delicate hand on his shoulder, "You know, Deidara, teasing you is a lot of fun."

Deidara blushed, finding himself unable to look away from the deep brown eyes, "D-Danna, unn?"

Sasori reached up, and ran a hand through his hair, playing with it, "I think I should reward you for your persistance. Don't you agree?"

"W-Wha–" he was cut-off as Sasori kissed him gently on the lips, pushing him back against the material of the sofa. His body reacted on its own, he briefly felt his hands rise, and place themselves around Sasori's slim shoulders.

The red-head deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue across his bottom lip, he sat in between Deidara's legs, smirking as the blonde parted his lips.

"Hey, Dei! I accidentally packed Mr Boom so I… ooooh…"

The scene was broken, as Ino Yamanaka stepped back into the living room. Sasori sat in between her brother's legs, Deidara's hands wrapped around him.

"Shit – sorry!" she put Mr Boom, down on a table, and dashed out, the door slamming behind her. Mr Boom, turned out to be a blue teddy bear, one of those ones you could draw all over.

"Ooops, sorry, Danna, unn," Deidara laughed uncomfortably. He failed to notice the regrett in Sasori's eyes, "Shall we, urm, continue, unn?" the blonde leant in a little to claim his lips again. Sasori placed both of his hands on Deidara's chest, pushing him back.

"Danna, unn?"

"I've made a mistake," he climbed off his lap, and started scurrying around for his coat.

"No! There isn't a mistake, unn!" Deidara begged, "Danna, wait! You kissed me! You must care about me a little!"

Sasori shook his head, "I was confused. I made a mistake, I shouldn't have…"

"No! No, please don't, unn!" he grabbed at his arm, "Sasori-Danna, what did I do wrong?"

"You didn't… I don't know," he held his head, "you're… just a kid."

His eyes widened. There was a warped maturity in his voice, that didn't even fit his personality. His eyes spoke told a tale of things he shouldn't know, Deidara could see that in Sasori for just a second.

"I should go."

Itachi was lying with his back to wall. His eyes closed; a little while ago, his father had called up that he was meeting a client for dinner. This news hadn't meant much to him, but at least it meant he could feel free from the man's constant attempts to 'talk' to him.

Tonight, he was really stuck for things to do. He'd finished his homework, replied to the text message Tobi sent him, avoided Kakuzu on msn…

"Niisan…"

The dark-haired boy leant up on his arm, staring up at the boy in his doorway. As he'd gotten older, Sasuke had grown away from him. He hardly ever smiled, he was cuter when he smiled. It was so rare that he was humble towards him.

"Did you want something, Sasuke?"

Sasuke took an uncomfertable seat against the wall, "Sort of… Can I ask your advice on something?"

Itachi sighed, "Fire away."

"How do I get Father to like me?"

"What?" Itachi blinked, "How should I know?"

"Don't talk crap!" he snarled, the anger flashed back into his eyes, "He loves you so much! He only cares about you!"

Itachi shook his head, "That isn't true." It wasn't. His father only cared about his school work in order to enhance his own reputation if Itachi became successful. Something to brag about to his stupid clients. The one and only time he'd ever approached his father, asking for help, the man had insisted there was no problem, and Itachi was probably just stressed.

"Of course it's true!"

"Sasuke, when did you start hanging around with Suigetsu and that tall boy?" he changed the subject. Partly out of spite, and partly because that trail of thought would take him back to a place he wanted to leave forever.

The younger Uchiha looked away, "Last six months, I suppose."

"They aren't much like Naruto-kun's sort of crowd. Infact, I haven't seen Naruto-kun around for a while. Are the two of you not getting along anymore?"

Sasuke blushed, "Well Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee aren't my sort of crowd either," he muttered, rising to his feet angrily, "I'm sorry to have bothered you, Itachi."

"Hey, Kisame-sempai."

"What is it, Suigetsu?"

The boy looked at him and smirked deviously, "Is Zabuza trying to get rid of us?"

"No."

"Is Haku-chan coming over?"

"Yes, I mean no…"

Suigetsu took his arm, pulling him back towards the apartment block, "Why do what he says? You can keep me occupied back home!"

"Urm, how?"

"Why don't we ruin his night in?"

Kisame matched his grin with one of his own, "Kid, I like your trail of thought."


	5. Chapter 5 Tough Break

Chapter five

Chapter five. Tough Break

"Alright, Zetsu-kun. There isn't an easy way of putting this."

The clean, soft-haired women say back in her comfortable leather chair, fiddling with her pen as she tried to best phrase what she had to say.

The young man in question showed no interest at all in her words. He was lounging back casually in the wooden seat; half fascinated by the noise her pen made when she moved it, half impressed by her pert thirty-five-year-old breasts.

"Zetsu-kun!" she tapped the desk in annoyence, "Konoha High would not like to associate itself with you anymore."

The boy laughed and nodded lazily, "It's cool, lady. My parents said the same thing."

"No, that isn't what I mean," she held her head, "Don't you understand? We do not want you to residate here anymore."

His eyes widened suddenly, "What? Hang on, you're… expelling me?"

Chisame-Sensei sighed, rubbing her temples, "Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

"You can't! Get lost!" he shrugged his shoulders, "I haven't done anything wrong!"

"I knew you'd say that," called a voice from the door. Zetsu spun around to see Tsunade-Sensei standing there, holding a video tape in her left hand. Most first year boys got a semi-hard on the first time they saw Tsunade-Sensei. This was a guilty pleasure, as someone told him she was fifty-two seconds later.

"You can't prove anything!" Sure, he may have said that, but in reality, was shitting himself. If what he feared was on that tape, not only would they kick him out of school, but most likely the police would have a thing to say too…

Shit.

"Oh I think I can," she pushed the tape into the video player, leaning back casually on the desk. "Tell me, isn't that you, Zetsu-kun?"

He glanced up at the tv screen to see a pixilated version of himself… peeing into a bin beside the R.E rooms.

"I couldn't find the toilets…"

"You're a senior. Don't give me that crap. You've been here three years," Tsunade folded her arms over those impossibly huge breasts, "That's difacement of school property."

What really sucked was if that camera covered a little more space, they'd have been able to see Pein give him fifty bucks for doing it. A bet. But of course, Pein would stay unknown and blameless.

"Take two."

Nurse Kabuto's office. Zetsu sank into his seat. He knew what was coming. Shit. Shit. Shit… On came Zetsu, who glancing around nervously, slowly making his way towards the medicine cupboard. He glanced around behind him, before opening the door, sweeping the entire contents into his school bag, before running out, arms flailing like a madman.

"I urm… had a head-ache."

"Sure you did. That's theft. You're lucky we're only kicking you out."

Again, if the damn camera covered a little more space, you'd be able to see Kakuzu take the bag at the door.

"Take three. Are you enjoying the show, Zetsu-kun?"

He spotted himself in a Mercedes Benz, obviously doing some serious hot-wiring. This was from last year, he could see his eyebrow piercing (he'd removed now) glinting in the sunlight. That was Orochimaru-Sensei's car.

Of course to this, he'd had a perfectly good excuse. But he could never say it. He couldn't say he stole and hid the car to prevent Orochimaru-Sensei from following Sasori home. It could possibly re-open the Orochimaru case, and Sasori would rather go on convincing himself it wasn't obvious that the older man had a thing for him.

Tilt the camera, and they'd see the lovely Deidara passing him the tools and telling him which wire to clip next.

"Any excuse this time?" Tsunade asked mockingly.

"None," he shrugged playfully, "I just think Orochimaru-Sensei's a bit of a bastard."

Both female teachers giggeled at his words, before rolling their eyes and turning back to the video tape.

"Take four. Tell me, isn't that," she pointed to the screen, "… this desk?" At this point, Chisame-Sensei leapt up from her desk and cried out in horror.

On the screen was Zetsu, humping a former girlfriend over it. Of course, Pein had the common sense to put his jacket over the camera.

Goddamnit.

"You're finished here," Tsunade-Sensei turned off the tape, smiling sweetly, "Take your exams somewhere else. It's not our problem anymore. And I have," she lowered her voice, "… another tape of 'Zetsu', which I could always show to the police if I'm so minded."

Scowling, he rose to his feet, and began to trail towards the door, "I get it. I'll go quietly."

He almost got to the gates when he spotted almost everyone was waiting for him.

"How'd it go? What'd they want?" Pein patted him playfully on the shoulder.

"Nothing much," he shrugged, stepping out of the gate, "Nothing important."

Pein hauled him back, "Hey, where are you going then?"

"No-where. But I can't really stay, being expelled and all."

Without even knowing the story behind it, Pein laughed, "Oh yeah, I suppose not," and let him go.

Hidan blinked in disbelief, "What the fuck? Expelled, Zetsu?"

He sighed, "Yeah."

"What for?" Tobi asked innocently, "Zetsu-san is Tobi's friend."

Zetsu shrugged his shoulders, half-heartedly, "I dunno, kiddo. I'll see you guys around, maybe."

"Saso-kun."

The voice made him flinch slightly. The red-headed artist was sat in the middle of the empty art studio, surrounded by puppets. Usually at lunch, it was just Deidara and him on Thursdays. But the blonde was in detention today (apparently, screaming: 'FUCK OFF, UNNN!' at Tobi, was no acceptable Konoha High behaviour).

Orochimaru-Sensei stood against the door, watching him with cold, knowing yellow eyes, "I thought you'd be in here. You always did like your little toys, didn't you, Saso-kun?" he bent down to pick one up, which Sasori whipped out of sight.

"They aren't toys."

He smiled playfully, "You don't do biology anymore. I missed you."

"I took the exam early."

"Oh? But we used to have such… fun, don't you remember?"

Sasori surpressed a shudder, "I think you should go."

Orochimaru pouted, "You've grown to be so cold. You never spoke so harshly before."

"A lot has changed since then."

"So, do you have a thing for that blonde now?"

He shook his head, suddenly coming to the realization of the carving knife in his hand. His slender hands actually hurt from how tightly he was squeezing it.

"I see. I'm glad you've had no-one since me," the older man purred, taking a seat beside him, playing with the puppet of a child.

"Don't put it like that," Sasori glared into his eyes, "Deidara is still very young. I'd rather not feel like you and take advantage of a child when I'm with somebody."

Orochimaru rolled his eyes, "Take advantage? You were fifteen years old when we made l–" He froze as the carving knife smashed down at him, and went deep into the wall, less than an inch from his head.

Sasori was trembling as he realized what he'd done. His voice came out sharp and cruel. This was the voice of a stranger inside him. One whose presence he'd ignored until now. "Get out. Get out now."

The fifty-two year old rose to his feet. He was doing his best to hide the fact he was shaking too. He smiled distantly, "I wonder if you'll ever get over me, Saso-kun. I – AAARRGH!" he cried out as a chair missed his head, too close for comfort. He ducked onto all-fours, covering his head with his hands.

"Stay away from Danna, unnn!"

Deidara, had somehow made it here.

"I can't fucking believe they're kicking Zetsu out!"

"Me neither! I mean, he never really did anything bad! We're worse!"

"Fuck those bastards!"

"It's unfair! He gives me drugs! They can't do this to us!"

"He's a member of our bastard group! They can't take him away!"

"It's so typical, and – Hidan, you're talking to me… without yelling."

Hidan blinked, "Oh, Kakuzu… fuck, you're right."

Kakuzu rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Urm, listen… about that pool table thing… I didn't really mean…"

"Forget it, dick-head," he patted him on the back, "I forgive you."

"I really… wouldn't want to fuck it all up. I mean, I like you, you little bastard," he ruffeled the creepily perfectly placed white hair.

Hidan blushed, "Shucks, I don't hate you either, fuck-tard!"

For Kakuzu, and coming from Hidan, that meant I love you! Slowly, he leant in a little closer, resting his arm above his head.

"You threw a chair at him."

"So, unn? He was bothering you."

Sasori hid a smirk. Even after being rejected, this kid never gave up. He never said, 'That's it, I'm giving up on you, Sasori. You're constant rejections hurt me too much'. He'd keep on trying and trying in the vain hope oneday, he'd smile and say, 'Okay, let's give this a shot.' This kid was… too sweet when he wanted to be.

"Thankyou, Deidara. I appreciate the gesture."

The blonde's cheeks fired up, "So, urm, Danna… what was he saying, unn?"

"Nothing much. Just crap. How'd you know I was in trouble?"

He puffed out his chest (not well), "I can sense danger a mile away, unn! Owch!" At this point, he'd accidentally walked head-first into Kakuzu, who crushed Hidan into the lockers. Hidan screamed bloody murder, shoved them off, and ran away.

Apparently, Kakuzu had progressed slightly towards what he called 'Hidan's "Cave"', and Deidara had ruined everything. So naturally, the danger was how pissed off Kakuzu was. He turned around, giving Deidara a look which could kill alone, before diving at him.

The blonde squeaked and ran away as fast as he could.

Sasori groaned into his hand. Just another day.

"Itachi-kun!" Orochimaru spotted the young man at the bottom of the staircase. In a year, Itachi had changed a lot. He was almost a head taller, and his hair was longer. His body had changed from a perfect child to a perfect young man.

He looked up at the biology teacher with cold black eyes, and instantly walked away.

"Itachi-kun!" He sped up in attempt to catch him before he lost him into the crowd of students. Today, he was not in a good mood. Eventually, he was doing to get that little blonde for his 'chair throwing'. An angry little brat like that was unsuited for someone as delicate and refined as Sasori.

Orochimaru reached the bottom of the stairs, when a hand seized his arm. Speaking of unsuited… He'd never liked Kisame Hoshigaki. Never.

"What do you want?"

"Keep away from Itachi-san. You've done enough. Don't talk to him. Don't follow him around. And don't you even think about putting your filthy hands on him. Stay the fuck away from him. Got that?"

Orochimaru raised a mocking eyebrow, "Is that a threat, Kisame-kun?"

"Yes."

He didn't even hesitate. Last year he'd made the mistake of hesitating with this guy. And look where that got him, and Itachi. Still, things really hadn't changed that much afterall.

"You still fancy yourself Itachi-kun's keeper. Don't you?"

"No. It's nothing like that, you disgusting bastard." Kisame turned to leave, when Orochimaru grabbed his arm.

"That day, Itachi was moaning. He liked what I was doing. He wanted it. He only started screaming for help when he heard you calling for him," The older man jeered cruely.

"How dare you – you sick fuck!" Kisame snarled, seizing his collar, raising his fist, when Zabuza grabbed his arm from behind, yanking him backwards.

"Kisame – don't! He's a teacher for Gods sake!" He managed to force his arm back down. Kisame dropped Orochimaru back to the floor, looking away, as the younger swordsmen pulled him along.

Orochimaru watched from the distance, a cold smirk on his lips.

"What the fuck, Kisame?" He shook him hard, "What's with you? You're meant to be the more sensible one! You can't loose your cool like that! What're you always tellin' me and the kid–"

Kisame shoved him off, "Shut it, Zabuza. Mind your own business."

Once before had he said that to him. Zabuza blinked in realization, "Was this like… last time?"

A nod.

"Okay! Where is the bastard?" An instant change of tune, Zabuza whirled around, when Kisame pulled him back.

"Cut it out. Nothing's happened this time. I just got mad."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"Naruto-kun!"

The blonde thirteen year old spotted Itachi's car and grinned, "Hi, Itachi-san! How are you doing?"

"Well, and yourself?" he asked, tilting back his dark sunglasses as Naruto came to stand beside the car.

He shrugged, "Great! Are you here to get Sasuke?"

Sasuke. He hadn't called him Sasuke-teme. It had been Naruto's nickname for Sasuke since they were little. It was so strange to hear only 'Sasuke'.

"Yeah, that's right." It wasn't Itachi's car. It was one of his father's many, which he borrowed from time to time. "I haven't seen you at our home for a while now."

A slight blush covered covered Naruto's cheeks, "Yeah… I guess."

Kids friendship groups change a lot by thirteen, but Sasuke and Naruto had been, well, as close as brothers. Something must have happened. Harsh as it sounds, whatever it was, was probably Sasuke's fault.

"What did Sasuke do?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, "It's a bit…"

"Take a seat."

As he sat down, Itachi noticed an undeniable hickey on the blonde's neck, he attempted to cover with a horrible orange scarf.

"Well… Sasuke started hanging around with Suigetsu and Juugo… they're okay, but I don't really like them… and Sasuke doesn't like Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji…" he fiddeled with his bag nervously, "Then, urm, Neji asked me out."

"Congradulations," he smiled reassuringly, "Neji-kun is a nice young man."

Clearly he was worried about telling Sasuke's awesome brother-who-can-do-everything-and-anything that he was gay.

Naruto smiled sweetly, "Thanks! I know, I love him – I mean," he blushed nervously, he grinned again, "I was really happy and excited. But when I told Sasuke… he got really mad and started yelling at me. He hit Kiba, he wouldn't talk to me anymore…"

Itachi raised a hand and placed it gently on Naruto's shoulder, "Don't worry, kid. Sasuke… he's pretty immature about some things. Hopefully he'll grow up soon."

Naruto smiled wistfully, "I miss him."


	6. Chapter 6 Everytime

Chapter six

Chapter six. Every time.

"What's beating you, sunshine?" Pein slid an arm around her slim waist. Konan elbowed him, looking away distainfully.

"Zetsu was expelled," she snapped, glancing up into his eyes, "Pein, why didn't you even try to help him? I know you could have talked them out of it!"

Pein groaned, holding his head in a hand, "He shouldn't sell drugs…" He was cut off as she slapped him hard across the cheek.

"How can you say that?"

The girl was beginning to piss him off now. Pein rubbed his cheek in annoyance, "Ow, Konan, that hurt…"

"Do you really believe they'd only've expelled him if this was about the drugs?!" she snarled, her blue eyes full of anger.

The red-head sighed, "Don't be like that. I know what you mean, but Zetsu wasn't mad about what happened, Konan, really."

She turned away from him, sighing deeply. Pein wouldn't change. He was always in control of a situation. That face never showed remorse. His eyes never filled with tears or regret. He never apologised and meant it. He never begged. Konan wondered if he felt anything at all, and would then hope desperatley, that he did.

"You just… don't get it? Do you?"

"What's there to get?"

Why did women always make such a big deal out of everything?

"You don't care about anything but yourself! It's not just about Zetsu – whose been with you since you were in grade school – it's about me too! You knew I had to do that geography! Now I've failed that section and it's because you guilt-tripped me into going to that sleazy restaurant!" Konan spun around, grabbing her jacket and storming down the street.

Pein blinked out of sheer surprise at her outburst. Ah, yes, he'd forced her to come out that night. She was just being a woman. When a guy got mad, they just said, 'Rrrgh! I'm pissed', but girls… they kept it bottled down for ages. Pent-up stress probably didn't go too well with a friend being expelled.

"Konan – wait!" He couldn't loose her now. It could take him hours to find a girlfriend as good and obedient as her. Plus, the boys liked Konan. It would be like Sasori getting a new Deidara. Kakuzu trading Hidan in for someone who didn't swear. Pein grabbed her arm and hauled her back.

"No! I won't let you talk me out of this! Not again!" she clamped her hands over her ear and clenched her eyes shut. "Leave me alone, Pein!"

He rolled his eyes, "Oh, come on! Don't be so childish! Konan – Konan? I'm sorry, okay? Don't be a bitch!"

"We don't work!" she yelled loudly, shoving him off her, "I'm sick of wasting my time!"

Pein sighed to himself. Every now and then, he'd get the feeling she expected more from him.

"Hey?" he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Don't say things like that. Okay? I'm sorry."

She sighed miserably, and rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart-beat, "I'm just fed up, Pein… nothing's going right…"

He patted her soft blue hair, "I haven't been considerate lately, have I? I'm sorry. To be honest, I've been quite busy."

"With what? Y–" He cut her off by pressing a finger to her lips to silence her.

"It's for us. You've always wanted to go to Kyoto, right?"

Her eyes lit up, "R-Really?"

Okay, it wasn't planned. Sure, he'd booked a romantic hotel in Kyoto. It hadn't been for Konan. But now he felt he had to protect his position, and he probably owed it to her.

"Yeah. Me and you in Kyoto for half-term. How's that sound to you?"

She let out a muffled sob, and flung her arms around his neck, "You do love me after all!"

"Of course." That wasn't true, but at least she was happy now.

"Naruto! There you are!" Neji spotted his boyfriend stepping out of a smart red sports car. One he didn't recognize. Naruto ran to him, smiling that crazy smile which still made the Hyuga's insides melt.

"Hi, Neji!" he stood up on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek.

"Who was this?" he slipped his arms around the slim waist, resting his forehead onto the spikey blonde hair.

"Itachi-san! Sasuke's big brother!"

A light of recognition flashed in his eyes, "Ah yes. The decent Uchiha."

"Neji!"

He ran a hand through his long dark hair, sighing, "I'm sorry, Naruto. I just don't like Sasu–" Neji was cut off as his little boyfriend stood up and covered his mouth with his hands.

"Let's go home," he said firmly. Neji sighed again and nodded, holding Naruto close to him as they started to walk home.

"And Zabuza was all 'Fuck off'! And then he grabbed me, and I was like 'Aaaghh', and Kisame was like 'Nooo', yeah, and Haku-chan was like, 'Meep'!" Suigetsu howled with laughter, as he recreated last nights activities for his friends.

He, Sasuke and Juugo were walking down the narrow pathway which ran beside their junior high school. An array of students amongest them; still, it wasn't enough to hide them from Sasuke's fan-club. One particular member, Karin, was very persistent. He'd turned her down seven times, and caught her outside his house four times.

Suigetsu was pretty sure Karin had a good hiding place and probably had endless photos of Sasuke in the shower.

"Suigetsu, I think we'd only find that remotely funny if we'd been there," Sasuke sighed heavily, "And don't you think putting porn on while Haku was there, was a little… stupid?"

"Porn is never stupid!" he cried, out-raged, "Right, Juugo?"

The red-head muttered something which sounded a little like, 'Fuck off, I don't care' (Juugo had been a little weird after Kimmimaru left).

Still to Suigetsu, whatever he said was on his side, "See?!" He grinned broadly at the raven-haired boy, who rolled his eyes. There was something about his stupid smile, which reminded him of a certain blonde…

Speaking of which, he noticed Naruto and Neji pass him now. The Hyuga had his arm around Naruto's waist, while the blonde leant back against his shoulder, nuzzling his neck. Sasuke looked away.

"Another day in Paradise, love-birds?" Suigetsu called mockingly, "fucking homo's!"

"Another day of being unwanted and alone?" Naruto called back, nuzzling his boyfriend's neck.

Suigetsu blushed, and raised his fist angrily, when Sasuke seized it and yanked it back down so hard it hurt.

"They haven't done anything to you, Suigetsu. Cut the crap," he snarled into his ear.

He pouted, burrying his hands in his pockets, walking after Juugo, who hadn't spoken a word, nor had he stopped to watch the mini-fight. Suigetsu would never admit it, but the look in Sasuke's eyes, whenever Naruto and that Neji guy were around, made him want to hurt them. It pissed him off to see the Uchiha look so… sad.

Sasuke spotted Itachi's car. A smile crossed his lips as he realised it had been nearly a year since his brother last came to get him from school. "I'll see you two tomorrow," he called to his friends, "Niisan is here!"

Juugo muttered something, Suigetsu waved brightly, as Sasuke climbed down into the passenger seat.

"Hi, Niisan," he sat down beside him, "It's been a while since you picked me up!"

Itachi nodded, drumming his fingers along the steering wheel, "Yes, well it saves you catching the bus. How was school today, Sasuke?"

"Good!" He sat back, "Same as usual really. Urm… could you start the car? That girl over there will take your number plate down to memory if we stay here too long," he gestured to Karin, who had until now, thought she was safe behind the bush.

"Oh, so that's Karin," Itachi waved at her playfully, before speeding out of his parking space and down the road. The wind blowing through his thick black hair, "I spoke to Naruto-kun today."

Sasuke paled, "Why?"

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Sasuke, what happened? Are you avoiding Naruto because you're jealous of Neji? That Naruto has someone and you don't?"

The younger brother snorted, "Ha, if I wanted someone I'd have them. You had no right to pry, Niisan!"

"I'm your brother, Sasuke. I feel the need to pry when you stop talking to the guy whose been your best friend since you were seven. Naruto misses you, you know?" Itachi glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, and added a little gently, "Do you feel threatened because Naruto's gay?"

His words, despite their soft tone had a definite reaction on Sasuke, who clutched his hair, hiding his face, "No! Yes – Arrgh! I don't fucking know! Shut-up!"

Despite everything, the only word Itachi could think of right now was denial.

"Zabuza!"

The teenager blushed darkly as he realized Haku had spotted him. Of course, he hadn't intended to walk to Haku's junior high school, but before he realized it, he was on his way.

"Oh, Haku… I was on my way home," he shrugged, trying to act casual, his hands in his pockets, "Do you go to school near here?"

"Yes, it's just up there." Of course, Haku would never say flatly, 'I know you know'.

"Really? Wow, I supoose you learn something new everyday," the older boy pointed up the street, "Do you want to walk home together?"

Haku nodded, smiling sweetly, "That would be really nice."

After a few moments of awkward silence, Zabuza managed to get the right words out, "Urm, about my room-mates… they were immature."

"It's fine! People who are close usually play pranks on eachother!"

"Yeah – no, I mean… it was stupid, and there was no meaning to it."

"Of course."

"I knew you'd understand, Haku!"

"Deidara."

He was doing his very best to ignore his younger sister, pretending as best he could, to take an interest in watering the flowers. Anything to hide the misery in his chest, he put down the watering can bent down to pick up some fresh seeds.

Ino climbed up onto the counter-top, "Dei! Dei, talk to me!"

"What do you want to talk about, unn?"

"I didn't mean to interrupt you and Sasori-san!"

"Yeah, well, you did."

"I didn't mean too!"

"Unn."

"So, urm, did you two talk today?"

Why was it that she was suddenly taking an interest in his personal life? What next? Mom bringing boys over to meet him? Oh well, at least they were supportive.

"No… Not really, unn."

"Will you talk… soon?"

"Ino, I don't want to talk about this, I don't like hearing you talk about Sasuke, unn."

"Oh come on!"

"No, unn!"

"Don't be mean, Dei!"

He smiled sweetly at her, climbing up onto the counter-top, "Later on, do you want to buy Chinese? Mom's out and Dad went drinking with his friends."

"I don't know… it's so fatty, and I'm on a diet…"

Deidara rolled his eyes, "You sound so ridiculous! Though," he looked her up and down, a devious smirk on his face, "You don't look good in that outfit at all – I'd look much better, unn!"

Ino's eyes narrowed and she lunged forward, chasing him through the shop, "Bitch! Come back here!"

"Hidan. Hidan, what the hell are you doing?"

On certain days of the week, Kakuzu would go over to Hidan's, to find him mesmerised in a weird religious ritual. Hidan: the living evidence that it's unethical to make children religious.

"Oh Great Jashin-sama," he bowed his head, "I call upon thee in this time for your divine wisdom to bleed upon me." His eyes were closed, hunched over the table in his room.

Kakuzu laughed, "Hidan, I am Jashin-sama – take off your clothes!" He called mockingly, collapsing into laughter as he saw the slight irritation in Hidan's forehead.

"Oh Great Jashin-sama, please find it within your great wisdom to kill Kakuzu."

He paled, "H-Hidan!"

"He is a bad person, Jashin-sama, a heathen. Please strike him down, I don't mind how, but soon would be–"

"Hidan!" He shoved Hidan back, breaking his hands apart, "Don't say that!"

He hadn't been superstitious, and would usually have continued to mock Hidan's praying; however, the last time Hidan prayed for Jashin-sama to punish Kakuzu, he developed athlete's foot, and a rash in a very… awkward place.

"Then don't interrupt my prayers, you bastard!"

"Hidan, you could just pay tribute to your local sex god," Kakuzu ran a hand over his own chest, winking, "Huh?"

He punched him in the stomach, "Shut-up!"

**Kakuzu laughed, grabbing onto his fists… Thus, their night began.**


	7. Chapter 7 Dating

Chapter Seven. Dating

Dating should be something kept between sensible people, or hot people.

Two Valentines days ago, Kakuzu, Kisame and Zetsu decreed themselves: The Dateless Wonders.

Unlike Zetsu, Kakuzu and Kisame would bitterly try for the ones they wanted… to some end.

Then of course, there were beautiful people, like Itachi, who only got a date if they felt lonley, and could have anyone.

Smooth-talkers, like Pein, who now had Konan surgically attatched to him.

Hot filthy-mouthed people, like Hidan, who, with a little tweaking, could get layed easily.

Then of course, there were adorable people, like Deidara and Tobi.

Kakuzu deemed Sasori was probably asexual.

"I hate this!"

"Me too. Wanna watch porn?"

Kisame rolled his eyes; that was Kakuzu's cure for everything. "No… not now anyway. Listen to me, damnit! He doesn't see how I feel – it's so frustrating!"

It was the half-term break. Pein had whisked Konan away to Kyoto. Much to everyone's inconvience (Pein was the one who organised everyone).

"Maybe you're too subtle."

"What? As opposed to you?" He mimicked Kakuzu's voice, "Hey, Hidan, wanna suck my cock? Sound familiar?"

He blushed, "I don't say it like that."

"Zabuza has Haku… I have to spend the night with Suigetsu watching slasher movies… That kid is fucking twisted – he laughs at the parts only Zabuza's sick enough to find funny! I swear he's going to grow up and kill someone!"

"Urm… great. Listen, you invite Itachi over then. Can I borrow some money? You've given me an idea for Hidan!"

Pein and Konan were in Kyoto. Deidara had finished reading their email, when the doorbell rang. His parents had taken his darling interferring sister on holiday; so he decided to have Sasori over, this time without Ino's intervention!

Deidara rushed to the door, quickly fixing his hair. He was wearing a tight dark vest top with silky black short shorts.

"Hi, Danna, uuuun…?" His smile faded as he saw Zetsu and Tobi in his doorway.

"Hi, Sempai!"

Itachi sat down on the chair, he raised one eyebrow: Kisame had ordered chinses. It was much nicer than having dinner with his dad and Sasuke.

He was leaning on his arms on the kitchen table, glad he hadn't seen Zabuza yet; and amused, Kisame's apron said: BIG FISH on it.

"Do you like spring-rolls, Itachi-san?" He was attempting to put them on a plate without scolding himself.

"Urm… yes," he nodded, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Kisame was always so formal with him. Also, he could never help but notice that when they were alone together, Kisame could never meet his eyes.

"Well, here you go."

"Don't they look cosey?"

Suigetsu jumped, "Z-Zabuza-sempai! Where did you come from?"

He shook his head, "Haku had plans wit that Naruto kid tonight. So… Kisame has a date over?"

The boy laughed, "I guess."

"You know when I had Haku over last month?"

"Yeah," he giggeled, remembering Zabuza loosing it: The romantic music, the porn, the rose petals on the sofa… not to mention the terrible reinactments he attempted while he described the night.

"Shall we do the same to Kisame?"

Zabuza and Suigetsu had the same devilish smile.

"Hidan!" Kakuzu threw a rock at the window, "Hey!"

A moment later, Hidan stuck his head out of the window, "Watch it – bastard! You could break my fucking window! Go away, Kakuzu!"

"Shut-up!" He stuck up his fingers at him, "Hidan, get your ass down here! We're going out!"

Hidan blinked, "W-Wha-What the fuck makes you think I'd want to go any fucking where with you – shithead!"

Kakuzu lifted another rock, sighing, "Because I, have a rock, and you, have a measly window."

He was defeated, "Fuck you… Okay." He vanished for a few minutes.

"Make sure you wear something sexy!" Kakuzu called to him, grinning as he flopped back onto his bike.

"Sorry to trouble you like this, Deidara, but Tobi kept bothering me, so…?" Zetsu laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Hmmm…" Deidara drummed his fingers on the desk. He had his legs crossed, maybe to stop Tobi from poking his thighs. Sasori-danna was going to be here at seven! This wasn't fair – someone hated him!

"Tobi loves sempai!" he nuzzeled his neck, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"Let me go, idiot, unn!" the blonde protested, "I don't want to spend my evening with you!"

Zetsu blinked, "Shit, are you… expecting someone?" It suddenly came to his attention that the room was covered in candles and rose petals (which lead upstairs).

"Danna, unn."

Tobi looked nothing short of heart-broken, "B-But I thought sempai was dressed up for me!"

Kisame glanced up over his glass; Itachi looked soooo good tonight. He was wearing a white shirt and a loosened silk tie. His jacket hung loosely over the chair. Ever since Kisame layed eyes on the Uchiha, five years, three months and twenty-seven days ago, he'd been drawn to those dark eyes. That flawless skin, the way his clothes hung from his slender form.

Good God! He was insane for even dreaming he deserved Itachi!

"Thank-you, Kisame-san."

"Eh?"

"It was nice of you to invite me over for dinner."

Both of them froze as Elvis 'Love me tender' began to play throughout the apartment, and bloody loud. Itachi raised an inquiring eyebrow.

Room-mates. Damn them to hell. Zabuza's revenge… but in the light of things, when Suigetsu brought someone home, he was going to be dead!

"I don't… probably just my room-mates?" he laughed nervously, "excuse me a second!"

Hidan slumped towards the motorbike, his eyes on the ground, "…hi, dick-head."

Kakuzu stopped him, and stood the albino teen infront of him, looking Hidan up and down, "Hmm, you really did dress sexy, Hidan. Makes me want to fuck you over my bike right here, right now," he licked his bottom lip suggestively.

Hidan grinned, then slammed his knee up between Kakuzu's legs. He yelled out in pain, hunching over.

"Well, you can't now, huh?"

Kakuzu gathered himself, "w-whatever, just get on the damn bike, Hidan! Little bitch!"

"I can't believe sempai didn't want us to stay!" Tobi groaned, raising his hands onto the air.

"Love makes people do strange things," Zetsu sighed sarcastically.

Tobi froze, "That's it! Zetsu-san! I'll buy a hot tub and invite Sempai over!"

What? Where and how did his trail of thought reach these conclusions?

"Deidara?" Sasori poked his head around the door, "Deidara? Your front door is open…?" He blinked as he noticed the rose petals on the ground, "Deidara?"

Slightly frustrated, "Come upstairs, unn!"

Sasori rolled his eyes, dropping his coat to the floor as he headed up the rose-petal covered stairs.

Deidara smiled relieved, he flopped back into a bubble bath, listening carefully as the steps got closer and closer, and…

"D-Dei-Deidara?" Sasori blinked in surprise as he saw the blonde sub-merged in bubbles.

"Hi, Sasori-Danna, unn," he winked, "Care to join me?"

"I can't find Zabuza or Suigetsu," Kisame groaned, "and I can't find where that music's coming from!"

Itachi followed him back into the kitchen, "I found one stereo. The others are still missing," he froze as he noticed the pink material and red rose petals over the table, in a trail leading to Kisame's bedroom.

Those two worked fast.

"Kisame-san…?"

"Ita-Itachi-san, I swear I didn't!"

On the screen, the woman let out a high-pitched scream as the killer plunged the knife into her lower-back. A shower of blood splattered against the camera screen.

Somewhere infront of Hidan and Kakuzu, a teenage girl rushed out of the cinema, showing signs of severe trauma, her boyfriend followed, a little reluctantly.

"Hahahahahahahaha! What a pussy!" Hidan laughed out loud, putting his feet up on the chair infront.

Kakuzu smirked, "You always did have revolting little habbits, didn't you, Hidan?"

He smiled wistfully at him. Slasher movies always improved his mood!

The killer at the point, had grabbed another girl and flung her to the floor. He stabbed his blades into her hands. She screamed out in agony, as he ripped off her shirt, and ground down into her hips.

Hidan smirked, shifting his seat, Kakuzu reached down and stroked along his thigh. Too entranced by the blood on the screen, Hidan moved into the touch as Kakuzu's hand danced further up his leg.

The woman on the screen screamed as he cut away her shorts, his knife slicing into the flesh.

Kakuzu suddenly grabbed Hidan by the collar and hauled him into his lap. Before he could protest, he bit down on his collar bone, his hands digging into the albino's thin hips. Hidan moaned, nails dug into the larger man's shoulder and upper-arms. There were muffeled whimpers and grinding hips, until Hidan grabbed Kakuzu's chin and kissed him roughly, biting his lower-lip.

"Zetsu-saaaan? Zetsu-saaaaaaan?" Tobi sat, poking him in the side of the head. Zetsu had fallen asleep on his coffee table.

"Zetsu-saan? Play with me! Tobi's bored!" He flopped back on the sofa, "I know! Tobi will make a present for Sempai!"

"Deidara," he tried to sound calm. If the blonde worked out that Sasori wanted nothing more than to strip down and get in with him, it was all over. "Deidara, I am going to go downstairs now. Okay?"

He blinked, sitting up a little, "Don't I look good, unn?"

Holy Hell! If there were just a little less bubbles there…

"You look like a flat-chested girl in a bath-tub. What more is there to say?" Sasori shrugged his slim shoulders. If he fucked Deidara, he'd never live it down. He couldn't… The blonde would tell everyone and he'd get a truck load of unwanted attention! Not to mention all the things Orochimaru would say.

"B-But Danna, unn!"

"But nothing," he turned to go, "I bought a movie. If you have popcorn in, I'll make it while you get dressed."

"I-It's in the left drawer, unn," he sighed, "but wait!"

Sasori turned back, "What is it now?"

He pouted, "Could you wash my hair for me, unn? I've never been good at doing it myself, unn."

That had been a lie. Deidara had always been excellent with his hair, which was why it was smooth and shinny! Secretly, Sasori always loved that soft blonde hair.

Sasori sighed, "fine. Whatever." He crawled up onto the side of the bath, he was just about the right size to fit, Deidara's head inbetween his calves, as he stuck his bare feet in the water. Deidara giggeled, dunking his head under the water.

"He's stammering! Wow, Zabuza-sempai! He's even funnier than you!"

Zabuza shot Suigetsu a dirty look, "you know, Sui, the day you bring a hottie over, or anyone at that, Kisame and I," he held a hand to his heart, "will be oh, so very cruel!"

He shrugged, "That's fine. I'm not dumb enough to bring anyone over!"

"Kisam–"

"I'm sorry – so very sorry – they're immature! Itachi-san!"

"Kisame-san – stop talking!"

He stopped spluttering and went completley silent.

"I think there's just been a misunderstanding. I think I should go. I know its not you. There's no need to apologize. Please calm down," he held up his jacket, and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kisame's face was on fire, "W-Wow…! I mean – yeah – I'll see you out!"

"Well, I'm off," Suigetsu announced, climbing down from the air vents, "I have a house party to go too!"

The best thing about the apartment was the air vents. In the summer, Suigetsu used to sleep up there, because of all the space. Until Sensei moved out a month ago, he didn't officially have a room.

Zabuza smirked, "I should go too. I'll find something to do."

The pair clambered out the now open window as Kisame's footsteps tapped back into the kitchen.

"Aah!" Hidan hung weakly on Kakuzu's shoulders. The larger male had his hand inside the tight black jeans, pumping him roughly, "Aaahh, God! K-Kuzu – aahh!" his clenched his eyes shut, whimpering under his breath.

"Quiet, Hidan," he hissed into his ear, biting the lobe, "Do you want the whole cinema to hear you?"

"S-Shut-up, asshole!"

At that comment, Kakuzu's other hand slid down from his back, into his underwear, one finger tracing around the rim of his entrance. Hidan yelped and shifting uncomfortably, to which Kakuzu's finger followed him and forced its way inside him.

"Kakuzu – stop it! Stupid shit!"

"Quiet, Hidan!" he scissored the digit inside him.

"Stop it! For fucks sake!" He bit his lip hard, "Wanker!" He slammed his hands up onto his shoulders, "Get out of me! I'd rather fuck a – waahh!" Hidan was cut off as he over-balanced and fell to the floor. His pants around his knees, still hard from the attentions he'd been receiving earlier.

"You know, Hidan, that's a real turn-off."

"Kisame?" Kakuzu sighed over the phone, "Kisame, why are you acting so…?" he gasped, "Oh my God! Itachi gave you head, right, right?"

"Eh? What? No!" he snapped, "but! But – I got a kiss on the cheek! And – Itachi-san said he wanted to meet me and get dango on Sunday!" He paused for breath, laughing nervously, "How was your date with Hidan?"

Kakuzu groaned, "Awful…"

"What…?"

"Kisame, are you sure you want 'details'?"

There was a pause, "Actually I'll leave it at that."

"Danna, unn?"

"Yes?" He glanced down at the blonde who had fallen asleep on his shoulder, his hand in the popcorn bowl on Sasori's lap.

"You're really good at washing hair, unn…" he whispered against his neck, "my scalp feels all relaxed…"

"Well I do have hair of my own, Deidara," he smirked, "Anyhow, this way your hair smells like strawberries; I've never washed someone elses before. Do they all make sex noises?"

"Nooo, just me, unn," he mumbled into his shoulder.

Sasori smirked, "Just you, huh?" He played with a lock of the soft blonde hair, a wistful smile on his lips, "You really went to all this trouble for me, huh, brat?" He sighed into his free hand, "Hell, you really are just a kid. Aren't you?"

"Mmmphh," he mumbled in his sleep, nuzzling his neck.

Because he wasn't awake, it was okay. Sasori slipped an arm around his shoulders and lay back on the sofa.

"Hidan? Hidan, is that you?" Itachi spotted the albino on the street. He appeared to be attempting a strip, well, starting with his shirt.

"Itachi?" he squinted, then beckoned him over, "come here, you bastard! I need a hand!"

'Christ' he thought bitterly 'he's going to enforce public sex on me'. "Urm, what is it, Hidan?"

"Are there any marks on my neck?"

Itachi's lips twisted into a sadistic smile, "What? Other than the love bite right there?"

Hidan went completley pale, "What?! FUCK! I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD!"

"It was all Suigetsu's idea," Zabuza handed Kisame a beer, as the two of them sat on the sofa.

"Nah, I was a bastard when you had Haku over, so…" Kisame shrugged, "Still, I don't care! I have a date!"

Zabuza whisteled, "A date with the lovely Ita-chan – Sorry, I will learn to stop calling him that!" He laughed, lifting the beer to his lips. "Say, Suigetsu should be back around now."

"Yeah, where is he anyway?"

"I think he said he was going to a house party."

"Where at?"

"Dunno… Wow, we suck at looking after him."

"It doesn't matter. He's more likely to bring harm to someone than anyone is to him."

"True, true. Wanna watch porn?"

"No, Zabuza."

They were interrupted as the front door crashed out roughly. Zabuza rolled off the sofa silently, he peered around the living room door to the hallway. Kisame followed him, staring around.

"Sasssuuukkkeeee!" Suigetsu whinned into the Uchiha's chest, "Your name has uuukkkeee in it!"

"Be quiet," he hissed, "Suigetsu, shut up! Your flat-mates will hear you!"

"Let them here! They're bastards anyway! I luuuuuvvve you, Sasu-uuukkkeee!"

"For fucks sake! Get your hand off my crotch! You're drunk – and I have a stalker! Suigetsu, get off! Aaah!"

Zabuza's eyes met Kisame's.

Those were the eyes of Satan himself.

"Kisame, where do we keep the rose petals?"


	8. Chapter 8 Surprises

Chapter eight. Surprises

"Sasuke-kun?"

He glanced up to see Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka stood either side of his desk. The look in their eyes said they wanted something. He sighed, brushing his fringe out of his eyes.

"What?"

"We were wondering… are you going to the Konoha open evening tonight?"

Of course he was. He'd intended to go to Konoha High ever since Itachi got in.

"Yeah, I am."

"Me too!" Ino gasped, raising her hand into the air, "My older brother goes there too, he's in the same class as Itachi-san!"

"Yeah." He'd seen Deidara around with Itachi. It was creepy how much he looked like his sister, even though he was a guy. Who'd want to be like that?

"Sasuke-kun, I'm going to go to Konoha High too – if I get in!" Sakura started to say very quickly and nervously, playing with her short pink hair.

"That's nice, Sakura," he responded emotionlessly.

"Dude, if you won't want to talk to them, tell them to fuck off!"

He turned to see Suigetsu stood in the corner of the classroom, his arms folded smoothly, wearing that same cocky smirk on his lips.

"Don't be so rude!"

"Go back to your own class!"

Sasuke rose to his feet, "I'll talk to him. Later, Sakura, Ino." He grabbed Suigetsu's shoulder and hauled him out of the classroom.

"Why do you have to be so rude to them?"

"I have a hang-over."

Sasuke laughed, sitting back on the bench, "You drink too much, moron."

"You don't drink enough."

"Are you coming tonight?"

"No."

The Uchiha frowned intently at him, "Why?"

Suigetsu yawned, stretching, "I don't have to go to high school, Sasuke. What if it doesn't suit me?"

"Don't be stupid. You'll regret dropping out now."

"No I won't."

"You will."

"Sasuke, I can barely stay awake in class, and I've been offered full time work at the dojo after I finish middle school. Besides, we don't really need to worry about it now, we aren't even in our final year here!"

He got to his feet, hiding the slight pout on his lips, "Whatever. Do what you like. It doesn't matter to me."

"Who said it did?" Suigetsu retorted, turning to leave, "I'll see you in science!"

"Okay."

High school wasn't back for another day. The last day of half term found Zabuza sprawled on the sofa, flicking through the channels, while Kisame got ready for his date with Itachi-san.

"How do I look?"

"You're not getting married."

"Zabuza, look at me."

He glanced up at him, "Well, you're no prize pig, Kisame."

"What does that even mean?" He tugged at his jacket, "I think I look okay."

"Well, that's one of us," he teased, reaching around the floor for his drink, "What's the date again?"

"We're going to buy dango, then go and see a movie Kakuzu recommended."

Zabuza sat up, stretching, "Remember, sex on a first date is good. If you get him drunk, Itachi-chan might forget his standards!"

"You're a real bastard," he laughed, before heading out the front door, "See you later!"

His hand slid along the narrow cheekbone, delicately gliding the paintbrush. He'd made this particular puppet six feet tall. It was quite difficult to reach, so it was lucky he was so light, as Sasori was sat on its wooden lap.

In moments like this, where he was so attached to his work, if someone called, he'd hang-up, if dinner was ready, he'd leave it. Painting was the final stage of his art, before his grandmother had them polished.

There was a knock at the door.

Hopefully, like always, his grandmother wouldn't hear it, and he'd ignore it. Sadly, today she had her hearing aid in.

"Hello, Chiyo-san," said a familiar, but surprisingly respectful voice.

"Oh hello again, I suppose you'll want to see Sasori?"

He rolled his eyes, she knew he was painting.

"Sasori? That nice cross-dressing boy is here to see you!"

His face paled, Oh God, don't let it be… The door swung open, "Danna! I came to visit you, unn!" his flawless smile was cut off as he stared confusedly at the scene before him.

Sasori didn't really understand why, until it came to his attention that he was sat in a puppet's lap, his legs either side of the wooden hips.

Sasori smirked, acting calm, "Hello, Deidara."]

"Is that a new puppet, unn?"

"Yes, you caught me while I was painting him," he hadn't seen Deidara since last Wednesday's kareoke. Hidan had said 'Get Itachi and Deidara drunk and you're set for the night' Maybe he should tell the blonde that he and Itachi sang a drunken duet of Aerosmith 'Don't wanna miss a thing', 'I touch myself', 'A whole new world', 'Sexy Back', and a very fucked up version of the Death Note theme tune (Deidara didn't know it). Still, it was very funny to watch.

"So, urm…?"

"Can I help, Sasori-danna?"

Thank God, a change of subject!

"No, you'll explode something, like you did in chemistry class. I heard about what you did, Deidara."

"Itachi Uchiha is a fucking liar, unn!" he yelled dramatically, pointing at Sasori's face.

Sasori blinked, "Deidara, you set the fire alarm off. Orochimaru-Sensei's hair was on alight. The fire brigade came. The entire school is still talking about it to this very day. It was announced on local radio; more specifically, I was there."

"Oh, ok," he blushed, hugging his knees to his chest.

Sighing, the red head handed him a paint pallet, "Fine, if you want to help, would you paint his foot this colour? Remember to do the underneath of the foot also. Is that ok with you?"

Deidara's face lit up, "Really? I get to help Danna, unn?!"

"Yes."

He hoped Deidara was giggling for some other stupid reason, rather than the fact Sasori couldn't get down from the puppet's lap was rather cute.

To be honest, he'd never grown out of his angel face. One of his most embarrassing moments was being introduced to his cousin Gaara's friend, Naruto, who thought he was a grade schooler. A fucking grade schooler.

"Danna, unn?"

"Yes?" At first he'd attempted to get him to quit calling him that. By now, it took too much effort to bother.

"You really make these puppets look real, unn! It's a little scary!"

"Scary?" he mimicked Deidara's voice cruelly, his eyes narrowing, "Why do you think that?" Rolling his eyes, Sasori's mouth twisted into a smirk, "If you're going to say 'Art is a blast' or 'because your puppets don't explode', then just leave."

The blonde boy shook his head, "No, I just think they look scary, unn."

"That's your opinion. Mine is that puppet's are true, ever-lasting art," he smiled darkly, "They're not like human's, they're better. They never age, they never grow weak, they can always be repaired," Sasori sighed lazily, resting his head on the puppet's chest tenderly.

Deidara found that went a little over his head, so he said the first thing that entered his mind, "I, urm, finished the feet, unn."

After a couple of minutes of silence, Deidara glanced back up at Sasori's face. His eyes narrowed with concentration.

"Danna, unn?"

"What?"

"You graduate this year, right?"

"That is the usual process of the third year."

He shifted a little nervously, "Danna, unn?"

"What now?"

"What are you going to do next year, unn?"

"I don't know."

Itachi stood waiting in the front of the shop, he glanced briefly at his watch. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a dark blue shirt. He held an indigo jacket over his shoulder, onyx eyes glancing out across the street through black sunglasses.

Kisame spotted him instantly, and felt his insides melt momentarily as he saw him.

"Itachi-san, hello!" He stood a little distance, blushing slightly, "I haven't kept you waiting long, right?"

"No, not at all," he smirked, "So, shall we go in?"

"Yeah, I'm borrowing Kakuzu's bike, so we can ride to the cinema afterwards, right?"

"That sounds great."

"I've finished, unn!"

He glanced down. Ten minutes ago he'd managed to climb down from the puppet and had begun his work on the hands.

"Nice job, Deidara."

The blonde's eyes widened, "R-Really?!"

"Yes."

"Wow! A compliment from Saso-Danna! I'm so happy, unn!"

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Do you… want a drink?"

Deidara nodded, clasping his hands together, "Oh yes! Do you want me to get them? I know my way around your kitchen, unn!"

"No, it's fine. I'll do it. You just stay here, and don't touch anything."

Sasori just left the room when his mobile phone rang. Good timing. Deidara picked it up and sighed miserably as he recognised Pein's number.

"Hello, unn?"

"Deidara, if Konan asks, the black lacey panties are yours."

It felt horrible to know that your friend's boyfriend was cheating on her, still, it would be stupid to make an enemy of pain.

"What have you done this time, unn?"

"She found some in my room," he laughed uncertainly over the phone, "Dei-chan, you'll do this for me, right?"

"Don't 'Dei-chan' me!" The blonde blushed darkly, "Yes, I'll say they're mine, unn!"

"Thanks, bye!"

He hung-up, Deidara sighed miserably. Wise words from their leader, and not even a 'hi, I'm back'.

"You coming out?"

Hidan shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck, "I don't know, Pein. My fucking parent's want me to stay in."

Pein laughed, "What did you do?"

"It's this," he ripped off his scarf, gesturing to the love-bite, still very vibrant on the pale skin, "I was so fucking mad that when I got back to my shit-hole, I kicked the sofa in…"

"You hot-head," he rolled his eyes, "Who did that anyway?"

"You don't wanna fucking know…"

The redhead chuckeled behind his hand, "Come on, just come out. Okay?"

"I don't think I should…"

"Come on. Your parents trust me, they won't be upset with you if you're with me."

That was true, parents liked Pein no matter what he did. They never found out about it.

"Fine. Let's go."

They'd left the house and where halfway down the street when he spotted three men waiting for them. Hidan's eyes narrowed angrily, "What?"

"Zetsu, Tobi and Kakuzu are coming out with us. Guy time. Okay with you?"

"That bastard Kakuzu's coming?!"

Deidara sighed as he sat back in the chair. Sasori's bedroom was full of puppets, drawings and designs for future puppets. The bed was hardly ever slept in. Sliding back, he glanced at the bookshelf, which ran along his left wall, beside the window.

The fact Sasori's house was right next to a park was completely wasted upon the red head, who'd always been so serious.

His bookshelf was filled with books on his school subjects, along with the odd book on puppets. Deidara was sure he spotted a worn children's version of Pinocchio.

On the window ledge was a photograph from last year. The gang sat infront of a lake, crowded onto one rowboat. Kisame and Zetsu stood at the back, Pein in the middle with an arm around Konan's waist. Tobi knelt infront of Pein, with his arms thrown up in the air, Deidara stood with Sasori and Itachi to the left, attempting to get out of the boat.

A good summer.

Frowning, he noticed a piece of paper tucked into a file. Deidara reached down for it nervously. His eyes went wide as he read along the letter.

"Dear Akasuna Sasori-san…" his jaw dropped, "We are pleased to inform you that your application to Kyoto Art School has been accepted…"

"Deidara?"

He shoved the letter back where he found it, sitting back on the bed, as he heard Sasori walking up the stairs. He knew Sasori leaving high school this year – but Kyoto was so far away! He'd be leaving him at the end of this year, he'd probably meet other people there, and forget about their gang. He'd probably meet someone special, and forget all about Deidara…

"Here's your drink," he placed it down on the desk, "Is orange juice alright, brat?"

Deidara flung himself up and grabbed the shorter boy by the shoulders, hugging him to his chest, "Danna, I'm so glad you're here, unn!"

Sasori's brown eyes went wide, a blush spread across his cheeks, he struggeled slightly, "Deidara – moron, let go of me!"

"Kisame-san?" He blinked as he saw the blush on his friend's face, "Are you okay?" The two of them were just leaving the cinema, and were making their way to Kisame's apartment.

Kisame was very worked up, Itachi had been clinging to him while they were on the bike. He could see why Kakuzu liked riding to school with Hidan!

"I'm fine. That movie was strange."

"I know," he laughed behind his hand, "I can't believe so many people wanted to see it. The girl couldn't act, and the killer was so clumsy!"

The pair of them burst out laughing, when they were interrupted by Itachi's phone ringing.

"Sorry," he lifted it to his ear, "Hello?"

"Niisan?"

He sighed, "Sasuke, are you ok?"

"Yes. I was wondering, could you give me a ride to Konoha high?"

Itachi sighed, holding his head, "Sasuke, I'm out with Kisame-san right now. Can't father take you?"

"I'm going to the evening on my own. He won't give me a ride," Sasuke's voice sounded slightly irritated, "Please, niisan?"

Itachi sighed, "I'll pick you up in ten minutes."

Kisame's face fell slightly, as Itachi pocketed his phone, "You're going?"

He sighed, "I'm sorry, Kisame-san. Sasuke needs a ride."

"It's alright."

"I had a good time with you today," he smiled, standing up a little more to kiss him lightly on the cheek. Kisame's face went pink, he stroked the back of Itachi's head, loving the feel of the silky hair on his fingers.

"Goodbye."

Pein sat back in the car, stretching, "So, did I miss anything, boys?"

Zetsu shrugged, he loved driving, though a part of him was constantly afraid he was going to crash into something, "Nothing much."

"Nothing at all," Kakuzu sat back, glancing nervously at Hidan. Tobi was sat between them, fiddling with his brightly coloured shoelaces. Hidan looked completely uncomfortable… that was expected. Oh well, at least he hadn't hit him yet.

"Hidan? Anything interesting happen to you?"

"Fuck no! What are you implying?!"

Pein blinked, "Nothing. Jeez, what are you on your period or something?"

"Fuck you."

He laughed, "I missed you guys."

"How was Kyoto?"

"Boring. Konan loves all that old jazz, but to me, it made me want to sleep. Still, the room was great! She'll need lots of sleep," he chuckeled behind his hand, "I had to pick up a load of brochures for Sasori."

"What kind of brochures? Do they have a puppet farm or something?" Kakuzu joked, leaning back, glancing at the rain outside.

"No. More like apartments. Didn't you know he's going next year, if he gets the grades, which we all know he will."

Tobi gasped, sitting up, "Kyoto?!"

Hidan and Kakuzu exchanged glances, "So next summer he's leaving?"

"Yes," Pein blinked, "Oooh! He hadn't told you all, I suppose he must be trying to keep it from our dear blonde."

"Sempai will be crushed!" Tobi clutched at his chest.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Itachi asked as he pulled up outside.

Sasuke shook his head bluntly, "No."

Itachi rolled his eyes, "What time do I need to come and get you?"

"I'm getting a ride back with Suigetsu."

"Suigetsu's going to high school?"

Sasuke got out of the car, "I'll see you later, Niisan."

"Hey, Suigetsu? Where's Zabuza?"

"Out," he called.

Kisame walked into the room to find the thirteen-year-old lying sprawled on Zabuza's bed, throwing a selection of rotten muffins at the ceiling.

"Don't do that."

"Why?" He threw another, before tossing the box to the floor, and flopping his arms down, yawning.

"Didn't you want to go to the open night?"

"Pah! Why rush? I can go and look next year. Sasuke's the only one in a hurry to enter high school a year early! Not me."

"I guess so."

"Who says I even want to go? It's stupid, Zabuza-sempai doesn't like it either."

"Alright then. Why are you pissed off?"

"I'm not."

"You only sit on Zabuza's bed when you're mad or miserable. Which is it?"

Suigetsu sat up, "I said I'm not!"

"Is it about Sasuke?"

His cheeks flared up, "No! I don't care about that idiot!"

"Suigetsu."

"Why… does he want to go to high school early anyway?" he muttered, biting his lower lip, "It wouldn't hurt to spend another year at middle school. It'd be like, our last year together…"

Kisame smirked, sitting down at the bottom of the bed, "Sasuke's very ambitious, that can't be helped. His father… isn't the greatest guy. He raised Sasuke in a way, which he feels he has to compete with Itachi-san. So he'll always try a lot harder, for no reason at all. I doubt he's meant to upset you."

"It'd be different if he was still friends with that Naruto fag guy."

"Dad, I don't wanna come…" Shikamaru Nara was in way over his head. It was rare that his parents could get one over on him. Very rare indeed. Not only had they managed to trick him into leaving, but also now he was mysteriously at a High school open night…

"Asuma-san thought it would be a good idea, Shikamaru," his father said sternly, folding his arms, "Now stop whining!"

"I don't need to be at high school for two years… How troublesome."

Every year Konoha High offered a spot for an honour student. Sometimes it went to a kid from a foreign country, but more often than not it went to a middle school student a year below graduation who showed a lot of promise.

Sasuke Uchiha had wanted to be that student for most of his school career. This was something Itachi was offered and refused. If he could achieve this, their father would be so proud of him.

His parents, and a very annoying high school teacher and family friend had forced Shikamaru Nara into this. This would not be an opportunity to him.

Sasuke glanced nervously around the science classroom. It was completely empty, he was sure he was in the right place. Frowning, he glanced down at the map.

This wasn't lab 5, he groaned, and turned to leave.

"Hello."

He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw someone standing right behind him. It was a man in a white lab-coat. He had long black hair, which trailed down his back, and extraordinary pale skin, with deep yellow eyes.

"Are you here for the open night? Science is supposed to be held in lab 5. This is lab 6. It's downstairs," he gestured with his hand, "However, it's quite full. My name is Orochimaru-Sensei, I teach here. If you like, I could run through the course with you?"

Sasuke smiled, "Really? Thanks, I'm very interested in this course."

"Take a seat. What's your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Orochimaru's eyes widened a little, "Do you have an older brother?"

He looked away, "Yeah…"

"I was just wondering. You look very intelligent, Sasuke-kun, are you planning on coming here next year?"

"Yes, that's right. I was hoping to pass the exams and be accepted as the honour student."

"So, you're a year below graduation? You're ambitious," he snickered, reaching down to pull out a folder, "All the course entailments are here, if you'd like to have a browse. I specialise in biology, along with another teacher named Tsunade-sensei."

"Human biology?"

"That's right."

"Here we are. Not too late," Pein sighed, glancing back, "If they yell, just say you were with me."

Hidan glared at him, "Whatever. See you tomorrow, bastards!" He turned to climb out of the car, when the scarf he was wearing got caught on Tobi's jacket zip. It slipped off to reveal an enormous love-bite. Tobi's eyes widened, Pein did a double take, and Zetsu smirked.

"Ha, I did that," Kakuzu said cockily.

"Bastard!" Hidan leapt back into the car, making it shake violently as he dived on Kakuzu and proceeded to beat the shit out of him. Tobi laughing as Zetsu yanked him out of the way. Pein yelling at them not to 'pull this shit in my brother's car'.

Yes, they were back.


	9. Chapter 9 I'll be

In years to come, Kakuzu decided it was probably for the best that he had no idea what happened the night before.

He woke up the next morning with a killer head-ache. He put on some clean boxers and trailed downstairs, attempting to remember just how rich he was in his dream last night.

Maths was his one and only academic flair. The one and only thing his teacher's praised him for, that his mother took pride in.

Speaking of mother… where was she?

Kakuzu shrugged his shoulders. Human error. She was allowed to be tardy this once… after all; he could find the coco-pops by himself. The milk too. Maybe he'd have apple juice today…?

He'd sat at the table, munching away on his children's breakfast cereal, smirking as he thought about the last time Hidan had breakfast here… Which lead him to wonder if his favorite albino slept in the nude at his own home? Hot.

Kakuzu had nearly finished his breakfast when he remembered that his mother's curtains were open in her room.

"Mom? You up?"

This was a little strange. Groaning, he got to his feet, slamming his now empty bowl down onto the table. Kakuzu walked up the stairs, briefly wondering if she'd gone to buy some new milk; they were now in need of some…

"Mom? Hey, Mom? It's nearly nine – where are you?" His eyes were drawn to his own name as he entered the room. A note on the bed. Flopping down onto it, he raised it up. Bright green eyes ran across the tissue paper. She wrote him a note on tissue paper of all things…?

It took him a minute before it hit him. This was a goodbye letter.

Kakuzu realized then that the mattress he was lying on was bare. No sheet, no covers, no pillows. He stared at her dressing table, now bare of her perfume bottles, her folders…

This couldn't be right!

What had he done last night? Maybe she was just trying to scare him? That was it! That had to be it –

He flung open the ward-robe door, to find it completely empty. Gasping, he seized the drawers, yanking them out one by one, he tossed them to the floor so they shattered and snapped. She hadn't left a thing! Not one fucking thing!

There was money in the kitchen. A lot of it. She'd probably mentioned it in her note.

He wouldn't know. Kakuzu tore it to shreds before he reached the end.

Parents left. Fathers left their wives and kids all the time. Who the hell ever heard of a mother walking out on her son?

After he managed to catch his breath, one hand gripping at his chest to try and contain the pounding of his heart, Kakuzu slumped to the ground. He didn't know what to do… He reached for his mobile, and found himself dialling Hidan's number before he really knew what to say.

"What is it, you bastard?"

"Can you come over?"

"It's fucking – well, I can't actually see the time, dick-head. But no!"

"I think… I think my mom's left."

"If I was your fucking mother, I'd leave too! Cut the crap!"

He hung-up. Kakuzu dropped his mobile to the floor, getting up and walking to the house phone at the bottom of the stairs. Naturally Hidan thought he was bullshitting again.

"Hello?"

"Sasori… can you come here?"

"It's early. Why?"

"I don't… I think… I think my mom's left."

There was a pause.

"I'll be there in ten minutes, Kakuzu."

"I forgot you said you weren't going," Sasuke smiled as he sat behind Suigetsu in English class. Suigetsu blinked, "To that open night thing?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry, man. How did you get home?"

"One of the teacher's actually gave me a ride."

Suigetsu's eyes narrowed, "Isn't that a little… odd?"

"Not really. He's one of the science teachers; he gave me all this free stuff for the course next year, if I pass the exams."

"Dude, he gave you a ride home. He sounds a little bit, freaky?"

"Don't start, Suigetsu."

"Konan!" Hidan waved, grabbing her by the arm, "How was half term?"

She smiled, "Great. He was really romantic. It was a side to Pein I haven't seen before."

Hidan pouted, "More romantic than me, bitch?"

"Sadly so, besides, I heard about Kakuzu," she teased, "where did you get the concealed to hide the hickey?"

His face fired up, "U-Urm… None of your business! Pein told you?!"

"Of course he did. We're in love. He tells me everything."

"Sure. By the way, that bastard's getting even lower!"

Deidara turned around in his seat, staring at Hidan with one eyebrow raised, "Oh, unn?"

"Fuck yeah! Listen to this, blondie! He actually tried to say that his fucking bitch of a mother had left him in a pathetic dip-shit attempt to get me over there! What a tard!"

Deidara and Konan exchanged glances.

"Urm, Hidan, Kakuzu's mom did leave. Sasori went to see him this morning," Itachi sighed, coming into the classroom and sitting down on his left.

"The guy's in bits, unn," Deidara nodded, "Danna stayed off with him today."

Hidan's jaw dropped.

"You shouldn't be so headstrong all the time, Hidan," Konan rubbed her head.

"Shit! Shit! I've gotta fucking apologize to the bastard!"

"Neji!"

He turned around to see Naruto stood in the classroom doorway, "Do you wanna go into town for lunch?"

Neji nodded, "That'd be fun," he walked to his side. Naruto went to kiss him on the cheek, Neji turned his face slightly.

"Naruto, we're in public," he blushed slightly, stroking his boyfriend's hair.

"I know," he smiled sweetly at him, "I just want a kiss."

He smirked slightly as the blonde tugged on his shirt. Naruto never worried about showing affection.

"Nejiiii!"

Laughing slightly, he lowered his head and kissed him lightly on the lips. Naruto blushed, as he broke the kiss.

"Happy?"

"Yup!" He took his hand and started to drag him towards the exit.

Sasuke watched them from the classroom and scowled darkly, his hands behind his back.

Of all the things he thought would happen while he was at school, this certainly hadn't been on the list. After school, Tobi had trailed over to Zetsu's apartment, expecting to spend the evening with his beloved Zetsu-san, only to find police all over the place.

"Excuse me, mister policeman?" Tobi tugged at the tall, grey-haired cop's sleeve, "Where is Zetsu-san?"

The man glared at him disapprovingly, "Are you one of his crack-pots?" he sneered.

Tobi blinked, shaking his head, "No, Tobi is a good boy! Zetsu-san is Tobi's friend!"

He lowered his gaze, "I'm sorry, kid. But today we busted your friend on his job."

"Selling sweets?"

"Your friend is a drug-dealer, I'm sorry to tell you the bad news."

"You know," Sasori sighed, sitting back on the sofa, handing Kakuzu a cup of tea, "My mother and father died when I was quite small. This isn't really the same, but I know what its like to be abandoned."

Kakuzu shrugged, leaning back, "I get what you mean, man, but it isn't the same… I mean, you were a kid, they didn't want to die. I reckon I deserved this."

"No."

"Don't try and defend me, Sasori-san, you know what I'm like. I throw parties here, I take drugs, and I get hammered. She always had to deal with it when I was in trouble… if I had a son like that, I'd leave."

Sasori shook his head, he went to say something, when his phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Sasori, it's Pein, I need you to come to the police station."

Sasori sighed, rubbing his forehead, "Pein, I'm at Kakuzu's. What have they got you in for?"

"It's not me, you idiot!" He rolled his eyes, "Zetsu. They have him in and we're having trouble arguing for bail."

Kakuzu started going through his wallet, "Sasori-san, its fine. I can lend you…" he didn't want to part with the money… He'd always been tight as a kid, if the others wanted his sweets, he'd charge them.

"I'll be right there," Sasori hung up, "I'm going to try and help. You keep the money; I can see you don't want to part with it. Besides, I'm pretty sure your mother left it for your welfare."

"I'll let you out. Call me later, about Zetsu-san. They can't have got him for anything bad. I mean, catching him dealing is really hard."

Sasori nodded, as Kakuzu unlatched his front door. He remembered Kakuzu when they were in elementary school. Now it seemed strange that the younger boy towered over him. "Later, Kakuzu."

"Later–" He went to close the door behind him, when he noticed someone standing outside his fence. Brilliant green eyes met startled red ones.

"H-Hidan?"

"Look, I've got plenty of cash," Pein shoved his wallet in the police-man's face, "This can count as bail money, right?"

"No. Your friend's apartment was crawling with Class A drugs. Not to mention the amount of him! This'll be a quick case of putting him away," he smirked at Pein, "So sorry."

His eyes narrowed, "So you're just going to keep him here until his trial?"

"Yes. If we let him go, who knows when we'll see him again?"

"If you'd just –!"

"Pein," Kisame put a hand on his shoulder, drawing him back for Itachi to stand infront of the man.

"Could we at least see him, if you're so persistent about holding onto him?"

"Yes."

"Zetsu-san!" Tobi rushed to him, clutching at his shirt, "Are you ok?"

He nodded, "Yeah, its cool here. How are you?"

Pein hit him in the back of the head, "What are you playing at? How'd you get caught?"

"Some bastard ratted me out," he sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Don't hit me, okay?"

Itachi sat down next to him, "Zetsu-san, I've been looking at your case, and I don't think there'll be an easy way out of this."

He nodded, "Yeah. Sucks, right?"

"I know a good lawyer," he handed him a piece of paper, "If you want, I'll give him a call, and he'll do his best."

"Itachi, what does that mean?" Kisame tapped him on the arm.

"Zetsu-san confessed to dealing drugs, so you will go to prison," he frowned, "but this man can break the fall a little. I promise."

Tobi started to wail, hugging his arm, "Tobi will miss Zetsu-san! It's not fair!"

He patted him on the head, "Chill, Tobi. This place isn't so bad, I mean, I won't have to pay rent, I get exercise, three meals a day, I've already met some interesting people."

"You kids have to leave here!" A policeman called from outside.

"I'll make some calls," Itachi nodded, standing up and heading out.

"Good luck, man," Kisame shook his head, before following him.

Tobi wailed, hugging him, "I'll visit you lots and lots, Zetsu-san!" He called as Kisame dragged him out, leaving only Pein.

"Are you mad?"

Pein shook his head.

"Pein, it's not that big a deal."

"Don't be stupid," he hissed, "bad things can happen in prison, Zetsu. Don't be so light-hearted about it."

"I'll be fine. You know me."

"I thought… we'd graduated together."

"That's what this is about, dude?"

"Sort of."

"Come on, ginger!"

"Hold on!" Pein snarled angrily, he looked back at Zetsu, "You're… in some sort of annoying, dumb way, my best friend."

Zetsu blinked, "Wow… Honoured."

"I'll visit," Pein looked awkward for a minute.

"Good. I'll be in jail."

He turned to go, then regretted doing so, and hugged him around the head. It was the oddest thing he'd ever seen Pein do. Reluctantly, Zetsu hugged back.

"I heard about your mom…"

"Yeah."

"Listen, Kakuzu, I'm fucking sorry…" Hidan murmured, uncomfortably, twiddling his thumbs.

"It's okay… I'm always saying some messed up shit to get you over."

"Yeah! What the fuck is with that anyway? I mean, it doesn't matter, bastard…" He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm glad you came over."

"Fuck yeah."

There was something about the way he said it, that made Kakuzu laugh. For the first time on that horrible day, he was laughing his head off, leaning against the fridge. Hidan shook his head, but eventually, he found he was laughing too.  
Catching his breath, Kakuzu wiped his eye, "I love you, Hidan." Instantly he covered his mouth as the words finished leaving his lips.

Hidan's eyes widened, "What?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything!"

"You fucking love me?"

"No – No I don't!"

He was flustered – why was he flustered? Like some bitch?!

Before he could argue anymore, Hidan grabbed him by the collar.

Shit, he's going to hit me!

But he didn't hit him. Instead, Hidan yanked him down to his level, only to kiss him roughly, one hand tightly gripping his tie.

Kakuzu's eyes widened, returning the kiss, he coiled his arms around his waist, pushing him against the counter-top.

To think, such a shit day would end like this?

"Alright, you bastard," Hidan hissed into his ear, grinding his hips against Kakuzu's, "I know how long you've wanted this, tonight you can have it…"

Kakuzu licked along his eye lobe, "Is that so?"

"Yeah," he moaned slightly, thrusting his hips up against his, "Fuck me hard, okay, Kakuzu?"

"Pity sex?"

"Kakuzu, if this was pity sex, why the fuck would I be so demanding about it?" He climbed up onto the counter-top, "Don't you dare disappoint me, bastard."

He pinned him against the wall, leaning in, he started to nibble down his neck, hitting a spot which made the albino sigh with pleasure. Kakuzu slipped one hand into his pants, he glanced up, "No underwear, Hidan?"

Hidan dug his nails into his back, shaking his head, "You can see that, shit-head!"

Kakuzu chuckled, "Impatient, huh?" He started to move his hand up and down very fast, a devious smirk on his lips as Hidan started to buck and moan.

Hidan cried out helplessly, Kakuzu was being gentler than he expected… He'd have to do something about that!

He pulled his hand back, and started to rip off Hidan's shirt, yanking his jeans down his ankles, when Hidan shoved him off and onto the floor, climbing ontop of his waist.

Kakuzu blinked in surprise, attempting to switch their positions, when Hidan started to kiss down his body, still grinding his hips against him, he settled between his legs.

Yanking down his fly, the albino tugged away his underwear, his eyes going wide at the throbbing erection before him. Well, it was bigger than he imagined…

Kakuzu wanted to laugh at the way he tried to hide his surprise, "What's that look for?"

"Nothing…" he leant in and licked the head very lightly, taking the base in his hand. The older boy whimpered, moaning, he wound a hand into Hidan's hair, trying to urge him to put it in his mouth.

Teasingly, Hidan licked around the head, red eyes flashing as he stared up at Kakuzu, who couldn't take it, and thrusted up into his mouth, pushing his head forward. Hidan yelped out in surprise as his erection nearly brushed the back of his throat. Kakuzu, on the other hand was in mild heaven as he felt the whole of his length being taken into that hot, moist cavern.

"Mmmm, Hidan!" He moaned, as Hidan started to suck along his erection, his head bobbing back and forth. Kakuzu sat back against the cabinets as Hidan continued, led on by Kakuzu's moans, until at last, he came to a climax.

Kakuzu sat up to see Hidan glaring at him. It was cruel to laugh, but the sight of the albino sat between his legs, with cum on his face was just too much.

"Fuck you!" He stood up, blushing.

Kakuzu grabbed his wrist and shoved him back onto the counter-top, bent over, his head pressing against the wall. "No, you."

He smirked, as he felt Kakuzu's hardening member brushing against his leg.

"Hidan, you've never been fucked up the ass, have you?"

"Shut the fuck – oww!" He cried as Kakuzu shoved a finger inside his entrance, Hidan bit his lip in pain as he ran it in a circle inside him.

"You haven't," he smirked arrogantly, "This first time I'll prepare you, to guarantee you'll let me fuck you again." He added another finger as he spoke, Hidan let out a soft hiss.

"C-Can't you just fucking do it?!"

"I like teasing you," he sighed maliciously, "can't you tell?" Brushing his fingers deeper, he pressed against a spot which made Hidan moan out desperately.

"Ahh, Jashin!"

Kakuzu sighed, "No, Kakuzu," he bent over him, moving his fingers to best stretch him, he licked the back of his ear seductively, "You're so tight, I still think when I slam you down on my cock, you'll break in two, Hidan," he bit it aggressively, causing his lover to moan, grinding against the invading digits.

"Kakuzu, damnit, just fuck me!" Hidan snarled, his hands curled into fists, "I don't think I can fucking take it anymore! So do it, dick-head, before I loose patience with you!"

He laughed, and grabbed Hidan, throwing him onto the floor. Hidan stared up at him, sweating slightly from the pleasure. Kakuzu parted his legs, placing them on his shoulders.

"I want to see everything you do," he tweaked one of his nipples playfully, Hidan gasped, closing his eyes and biting his lower-lip.

"And don't be quiet," Kakuzu hissed, drawing him into another kiss to silence him as he slammed inside. Hidan's eyes shot open, muted by Kakuzu's kiss, he gripped his back, nails biting into his skin.

When he released his lips, Hidan started to moan as loudly and as desperately as he could, Kakuzu slamming into him harder and faster. He had intended to be gentle, but the hot, tight walls around him were just too tempting!

Still, Hidan was such a masochist. "Harder!" he moaned, biting his shoulder and grinding against him, "Pl-Please!"

Kakuzu laughed, grunting as he quickened his pace, reaching for Hidan's cock, he started to stroke him in time with his every thrust.

"Aaahh! Jashin-sama!" He almost screamed as Kakuzu slammed against his prostate.

Kakuzu went in again, harder this time, he rocked against his prostate. Hidan's pulsating erection in his hand, he could feel the albino was close.

"Scream my name!" Kakuzu snarled, pounding into him roughly, gripping Hidan's cock almost threateningly.

Hidan gripped his shoulders, attempting to refuse his request, when Kakuzu slammed against him again. He couldn't take the pleasure running through him, "AAHH! KAKUZU!"

He clamped around his cock, as he came into his hand, splattering against Kakuzu's stomach. Kakuzu closed his eyes as he released inside him, drawing Hidan up and into his arms, he slid out of him.

For a minute, the pair lay there, catching their breath. Then Hidan seemed to have summoned the energy in his thighs to slid off him, "Hey, I'm not a fucking girl, I won't do all that cuddling shit!"

Kakuzu winked, "Got you there."

"Fucking good," he went to stand up, but fell back down on his ass, to which he yelped in pain. Kakuzu smirked, "You're silly, Hidan."

"Shut it," he lay back on the floor, "Was it like you imagined?"

"No, in my imagination I was rich too – ow!" He yelped as Hidan's fist slammed down on his foot. "Kidding, you were great."

"Thanks," he closed his eyes, "I want to sleep now. Disturb me and I'm ripping your fucking balls off."

Kakuzu stood up, he grabbed Hidan's arm and dragged him upright, "Sleep on the sofa, you idiot."

Hidan smiled slightly, stroking Kakuzu's cheek before he went to lie down, "Goodnight, bastard."


	10. Chapter 10 The Big Clean

Chapter Ten

The later had arrived not long ago. In his own crazy way, Suigetsu had assumed if he just ignored it, eventually it would just disappear. But then, strangely enough, one month passed, and the date of the doom full visit seemed to draw nearer and nearer.

Still, Suigetsu didn't mention it to anyone. He didn't know why, he just assured himself that if he just left it alone, maybe that day would just never come.

"I can't believe that woman!"

"I'm sure she didn't mean to offend you specifically, Zabuza."

"She did! That whore!"

My parents want to take me back to Osaka.

"What did she say to you?"

They want to come tomorrow.

"She said I was a bad influence on Haku!"

They mean it this time. They're taking me away.

"A bad influence?"

I don't want to leave.

"Yeah, she had the nerve to call the relationship we have 'inappropriate'!"

I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't.

"That's a little harsh!"

I don't want to go.

"She acted like I was a paedophile or something!"

"Hold on, Zabuza!" Kisame turned to look at the youngest boy, sat at the edge of the table, his eyes in his cereal bowl. "Suigetsu, what's wrong? You're not eating."

He blinked in surprise, and laughed, "I'm a bit tired, oh, is that the time? I got to go! Bye!"

I don't want to go. I don't know how to tell you.

"Oh! God, Hidan! Hidan – yes, baby!"

The albino was in Kakuzu's lap, a tie wrapped around Kakuzu's neck, which Hidan held onto, as he slammed his hips up and down his throbbing erection.

Hidan's eyes clenched shut, moaning out his lover's name, he bit his bottom lip with savageness to make it bleed.

The pair were completely lost in the heat of the moment, lost by the sound of Kakuzu's ring tone. The Thunderbirds theme as his ring tone; it had been seemed like a pretty retro hard-core idea at the time Zetsu sent it to him.

But it was now a little embarrassing.

Hidan sniggered, and Kakuzu jerked his hands away from Hidan's hips, to grab his phone from the bedside table.

"H-Hello?" His voice was shaking, half from the feel of his naked boyfriend sitting on his cock, half from the nerves of Hidan hearing his ring tone.

"Hi there, Kakuzu, are you okay?" Sasori's monotone was always more amusing over the phone.

"Yeah, I'm good," he hid a gasp as an irritated Hidan shifted his hips slightly to test him. Kakuzu covered his mouth and shot Hidan a look. The grin on the albino's face was of pure amusement.

"Is that so? Well, I was wondering if I could call in a favour–"

"Aaah!"

"Kakuzu, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes," he swatted Hidan, who laughed, rocking his hips back and forth, leaning in and attacking his neck with surprisingly gentle kisses. His pink eyes gazed up at Kakuzu, giving a very strong message. 'Pay attention to me, pay attention to me, pay attention to me'.

"Kakuzu, would you like me to call you back when you are not having sex?" Sasori sounded irritated… not good.

"Urm, well, yes, please, that would be great."

Middle school was back in action a day early. High school had another two lucky days off. Something every high school student was rather pleased about.

Sasori's home was expanding. His three cousins' were coming to live with them. All his life, it had been just him and his grandmother, Chiyo. But there had been some domestic disturbances between his uncle and his youngest son, Gaara. So many disturbances, Sasori's uncle was now in a home for the mentally ill. It was deemed appropriate Gaara and his elder siblings would come to live with Sasori and Chiyo.

Still, after a lifetime of him and his grandmother living the simplest way (eating and storing their artwork in all the other rooms), the prospect of other people living with them, meant a lot of work needed to be done on the house.

And of course, who better for the job than his dearest friends?

"I hate… this…" Suigetsu was sat around a table with Juugo and a whole bunch of people he didn't exactly like.

Today was not his day.

Group activities in English, not to mention the fact it was poetry: his oldest foe.

He didn't need any of those things. Glancing around the room he spotted Sasuke sat on the other side of the class, with Uzumaki Naruto.

The table was in complete silence; mostly because Shikamaru was fast asleep, and Hinata was too embarrassed to say anything. Naruto and Sasuke sat either side of each other, deliberately looking in every other direction.

"O-Oh, Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed suddenly, sitting up in her seat, her cheeks red with embarrassment, "N-Neji told me to invite you over for dinner tomorrow night!"

Naruto's tense expression switched to a fond smile, "Really? Sweet, thanks, Hinata, I'd love to come!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes when he saw the content look on his former best friend's face.

Hinata was Neji's cousin, the two of them lived together at the Hyuga Estate; Neji's father was Hinata's father's younger twin brother. He was also shot whilst defending his brother from as assassin, when Neji was nine.

Sasuke heard the Neji had felt a lot of resentment for Hinata's father, Hizashi Hyuga, Head of Hyuga Enterprises, after his father's death. It was natural really.

However, Hinata, who was so shy and humble by nature was kind to her cold hearted cousin, and often went out of her way to make him happy. Neji was probably too selfish to even realize it. All of those brains and he never once noticed how Hinata was completely head over heels in love with Naruto.

Still, she pushed Neji and Naruto together, despite how it must have hurt her to do so. Neji wanted Naruto, so Hinata decided he'd have to have him.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme?"

Sasuke was completely knocked out of his thoughts… how long had it been since Naruto called him that? The blonde was sidled closer to him, waving a hand infront of his face.

The Uchiha blinked, "What?"

"Hinata and I don't understand the poem… You're smart, Sasuke," he pushed the piece of paper infront of him, grinning convincingly.

Sasuke took the paper, looking up at Naruto. Their eyes met, and that was all it took.

Suigetsu waved violently, nearly knocking into Juugo, "Hey, Sasuke!" He needed to talk to him – he needed advice, and only God knew he couldn't get it from Kisame and Zabuza right now.

"Sasuke – Sasuke, hey, I saved you a seat!" He waved a hand again, usually, he never did this, but today he needed a friend. He needed clear, sensible advice.

"Suigetsu, I'm going to eat lunch with Naruto today," Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at the spiky haired blonde, waving cheerfully from a secluded two man table in the corner.

Suigetsu had long become a master of hiding his disappointment, "Oh, that's cool. I mean, me and Juugo were like, just gonna chill together today anyway, without you, it's gonna be cool…" He looked back, and felt slightly embarrassed by the fact Juugo was muttering to himself and shaking again.

Sasuke didn't seem to notice, he just smiled his rare, casual smile, "That's cool, have fun. I'll catch you with you later, Sui."

"Yeah…"

Today was the day; that was the undeniable and terrifying truth. The letter which had lain dormant in his room for all this time suddenly left him with such serious thoughts…

Suigetsu groaned, as he sat up on the school roof, hands held loosely by his sides. The letter was from his parents. He sighed. They were visiting tomorrow at eleven-thirty, so chances were, this would be his last few hours in Konoha.

This would be the last day he spent at school. The last time he'd skip class. The last time he'd walk home to the apartment. The last night he'd sleep there.

Suigetsu sighed deeply, rising to his feet; he tossed the empty milk carton off the roof, and slid down onto the window ledge.

"I'm tired," Kakuzu groaned as he flopped into the sofa. Tomorrow Sasori's cousins were arriving, so today had been all about preparing the house.

Out of all their homes, excluding Itachi's, Sasori's was the most impressive. It had five bedrooms, a large room converted into an art studio, an enormous dining room with a massive oak table. The kitchen was roughly the same size as Zetsu's whole apartment.

It was just down the street from here, the park Kakuzu used to play in as a child. He'd force his mother to drive him down to the rich part of town. Sasori was totally wasted on such a place. He was a child who'd sit alone in a room, making puppets, while other played out in the park.

"Is that you, Kakuzu?"

Chiyo Akasuna, Sasori's grandmother, a retired doctor and a true relic. More often than Sasori liked, she'd play dead for a joke. She was going deaf, but she was one of the coolest old people Kakuzu had ever known.

"Hi there, Granny," he smiled at her, as she sat down beside him on the sofa they'd moved onto the back lawn.

"Where's that white haired lad?" she asked, squinting and looking around the garden as if expecting to find Hidan there.

"Hidan is upstairs with Sasori and Deidara, I think," he briefly remembered seeing them cleaning out the fourth bedroom.

"Well, that sounds nice," Chiyo sighed absent-mindedly, "you know, it's so nice to have this old house being full of life again."

He glanced over at her, and saw sadness in those distant, far-seeing eyes.

"It used to be full of people, my house… sometimes it's a little lonely with just me and Sasori. He's such a quiet boy, never asks me for anything… I do like it when you boys come over to see him."

"Sasori-danna – help, unn!" Deidara cried desperately.

Sasori re-entered the room to find Hidan leaning against the cupboard door to keep him trapped inside.

"Hidan," the red-head sighed, "Let him out. He's noisy, he's going to wake my grandmother while she's napping," he said this coldly, picking up a box of oil bottles.

"Ha-ha, Sasori's got lube!" Hidan pointed, "Hey, blondie, your luck's changing!"

Sasori raised an eyebrow at him, "I don't know what kind of kinky stuff you and Kakuzu are into, Hidan. But I wouldn't recommend using this," he squeezed a little out, revealing an unpleasant black liquid.

Behind the door, Deidara noticed no quirky, irritated response from Hidan… this sort of reaction could only imply…!

He started to jump up and down, "OH MY GOD, UNN! YOU AND KAKUZU?!"

"Shut the fuck up, Deidara!"

"Yes," Sasori cut in, "Hidan, stop being a shit, and help me with this box, it's very heavy."

"Ah, you're back, unn!" Deidara gasped as he answered the front door. Pein, Kisame and Itachi had gone to buy take away Chinese.

"Yeah," Pein shrugged, kicking off his shoes, "Is Konan here yet, Dei?"

"No, she's out with girls today," Sasori smirked, a little surprised by this himself.

"Where do we all eat?" Kisame whined, holding his stomach.

He'd been on his feet all day, so much for a day off…

Sasori took the food from him and handed it to Deidara, "Take this to the table. Could you also find my grandmother and tell her we have dinner?"

If anyone else had asked, Deidara's response would have been somewhat… horrible.

But since it was Sasori…

"Alright, Danna, unn," he grinned, taking the bag and dashing off.

"Where the fuck is Tobi?" Hidan demanded as he put the box of oils down, coming to stand with the others. "He's good at lifting things!"

"I didn't invite him," Sasori said it so bluntly, Pein burst out laughing.

"Sasori, that's so bitchy of you," Hidan smirked, "I never realized you were so fucking over protective of Deidara!"

The red head shot him a dirty look, "No, I know if he was here, he'd get over excited and drop something. I'd rather not have valuables smashed."

"Sure," Pein patted him on the shoulders, "We believe you, short stuff," he sighed as he walked over to the dining room.

Sasori growled to himself as the other's followed.

"We'll be with you all in one minute," Itachi called, grabbing Kisame's hand.

"Okay," Sasori waved briefly as he followed after Pein.

"Kisame-san," Itachi put both hands on his shoulders. Kisame stared down at him nervously.

"I really care about you," he said, making sure he didn't loose eye-contact, "But I'm not ready for this… yet."

"No – No, please, don't, Itachi-san," he reached out and touched his face, stroking soft locks of hair which rested on his face, "Is this about Orochimaru?"

Itachi shook his head, "It's not about Orochimaru. This is about me. I promise when I'm ready, I'll be the man you want me to be. I want to be ready soon, but right now I'm just not. We'll suffer for it if we're together now."

Kisame's face fell, he lowered his hands from his face to his shoulders, "I… understand, Itachi, I really do… just…"

"I don't mean to disappoint you," the younger man stood up on tip-toe, "Please, just be patient, Kisame-san. Wait up for me?"

Kisame looked away, "I will…"

Itachi grabbed his chin and kissed him on the mouth. Kisame was so taken back; it took him a second to wrap both strong arms around the Uchiha's waist.

Panting a little as he pulled away, Itachi dropped back down to his usual height, "I'll be ready soon," he smiled softly, "Please don't resent me for it."

Kisame took his hand, "I can wait for you. Now let's go get some Chinese before Hidan eats it all."

Itachi squeezed the hand reassuringly as they reached the dining room, before letting go.

"Kakuzu, you lazy fucking slacker!" Hidan hit him over the head sharply, "We've been working our asses off – you move one sofa – one fucking bitch of a sofa, and spend the rest of your jolly bastard time sitting your ass on it?!"

Kakuzu's top priority seemed to be protecting his head. "Owwww – I wasn't slacking, I was talking to Granny Chiyo!"

Everyone called her 'Granny Chiyo', except Sasori who was always so formal with everyone.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, you can act like an old married couple after you've eaten," Pein sighed sharply, half-way through his noodles.

For the first seven weeks after he got his tongue pierced, the others had watched him eat with mild fascination. The tongue piercing was how he assured his first kiss with Konan. It was pretty much a good thing all around.

"Sasori-danna, are you looking forward to your cousin's coming to live here, unn?"

Sasori shrugged, "I don't really mind. I haven't seen them in a few years now."

"How old are they, Sasori?" Pein asked, naturally, parties here would be off if a bunch of grade schoolers were coming here.

"I'm not sure. Grandmother, is their father coming too?"

"No," she said coldly, "He's not around to be around the children anymore." She looked up at the others, explaining a little embarrassedly, "My late daughter married poorly, so I promised to take Temari, Kankuro and Gaara into my care."

Chiyo once had three children. Sasori's father was the eldest, then the mother of Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. Her third son, Yashimaru, had died nearly ten years ago now.

"I'd like to thank all of you," she said suddenly, "for helping us out today. And you, Kakuzu for chatting to me, I know it can't have been very exciting…"

"Crap," he laughed, touching her shoulder, "It was great."

Kisame jumped as he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, "Oops, sorry everyone. Excuse me for a minute!" he picked it up, walking into the hall.

It was Zabuza.

"What do you want?"

"I need you home now, fat ass! Before the kid gets here."

He blinked, "What? How come? I told you I'm busy today!"

"Just do it – it's fucking important – that little shit's been keeping stuff from us! Bloody important stuff! Like, did you know his parent's are coming tomorrow?"

Kisame paled, "What the hell?"

"Yeah, I know! I was looking for my jacket and guess what I found in his room? Apparently, they're going to take him away from the wording!"

Suigetsu kicked off his sneakers as he entered the apartment, "Hey, Kisame, Zabuza? Are you two home?"

It was stupid that his middle school had to go in for Friday whereas the high school was off until next week. "Where are you guys?"

He walked into the living room/dining room/kitchen, and flickered on the light switch, revealing his two room-mates sat in the dark.

"Woah, creepy," he laughed nervously, going to open the fridge, "what's this? Guess the movie?"

Before he could open the fridge, Zabuza grabbed his wrist and tossed him down into a chair, "Sit your ass down, you little brat!"

Suigetsu glared angrily at them, "What the hell? Listen, Zabuza, I only took your jacket to wear to a party like once – I was gonna give it back!"

"Shut-up," Kisame interrupted, before softening his tone, "Suigetsu, why the hell didn't you tell us about the letter from your parents?"

"What letter?" he stammered.

"This damn letter!" Zabuza lifted it up, "and I quote: 'We don't want you wasting your time in that town anymore'. Damn it, why the hell didn't you tell us as soon as this arrived?!"

Suigetsu looked away, hissing under his breath, "It only arrived this morning. It was late because of the post."

Zabuza's fist slammed into the wall, "Well when were you going to tell us about it? Tomorrow when they got here? Or tomorrow night when we manage to call you when they're driving you back to Osaka?! What the fuck, Suigetsu?"

"Do you want to go with them, is that it?" Kisame asked, grabbing hold of his arm, "Do you hate living here that much, Suigetsu? Is that it–"

"How the hell could I tell either of you anything?" He screamed, standing up straight and slapping Kisame's hand away, "You're so fucking self-involved you wouldn't notice!"

Zabuza's hand shot out and slapped him smartly across the face with such force it knocked him onto his back.

"So you agree with your parents?" He snarled angrily, lifting the letter back up to quote it, "'those two selfish punks are completely incapable of taking care of themselves, how on earth do you expect them to take care of you?' I didn't realize you thought like them. Like father like son, huh?" Zabuza was so angry that the rising misery in his voice was probably completely over-looked.

Kisame stepped between him and Suigetsu, "I know, it isn't perfect here, but I always thought we had a laugh here, the three of us."

"It doesn't fucking matter what I want!" Suigetsu snarled, standing up, his knees were shaking as he spoke, "Tomorrow they're gonna come here and when they see this place there's no way in hell they'll let me stay!" He ran off to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Itachi frowned as he picked up the phone, "Hey, Kisame-san?"

"Hi, Itachi-san, I need your help, more than ever."

Itachi's frown deepened, he settled himself down on the sofa, "What is it?"

It was nine o'clock at night, unusual for him to call this late. Ever since Pein made that joke about Itachi needed his beauty sleep, Kisame had stopped calling after eight thirty…

"I'm sorry, but can you come over? We need your help."

"So," Itachi sat at the table, staring across at the two anxious looking young men infront of him. "Let me get this straight, Suigetsu's parents are coming here tomorrow morning at roughly 11:45 am, am I right so far?"

"Yes," Kisame nodded.

Itachi glanced at his hands, "By tomorrow at 11:45 am, you want this apartment to be completely tidy and clean, as well as the two of you disguised as respectable members of society. Correct?"

They both nodded, slightly irritated by the 'disguised' comment.

"Conclusively, by doing this, you tell me you don't want to alter Suigetsu's parents image of you, but more specifically, his need to stand up to them regarding their letting him stay here. And you'll need my help," he glanced around the crap-filled apartment, "This will require us working through the night. Where is Suigetsu now?"

"I think he ran off," Zabuza glanced at his phone, "Since he's not at yours, he must be with that Juugo kid. I don't think he'll be coming back."

"Okay," Itachi clasped his hands together, "Let's get started."

Naruto leant against the sofa, trying to suppress his laughter, "T-Teme, I missed this," he said through laughter, holding his stomach.

Sasuke was in a similar state, catching his breath, "Me too, dobe!"

Laughing still, Naruto got up and made his way into the kitchen, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, I'm alright thanks. Geez," Sasuke entered the room, "You still drink too much fizzy stuff. I'd have thought Iruka-Sensei would have narrowed that down… where is he by the way?"

When he was eight years old, Naruto had been adopted by their grade school teacher, Umino Iruka-sensei.

"Oh, I think he's out with Hayate-sensei and Gemna-sensei again," Naruto laughed, he reached up for a mug. One of the annoying things about being a teenage boy was waiting for the growth spurts. He'd wanted to catch up with Neji by this age… but he still only came up to his shoulder. But whenever he complained about it, Neji would shrug, with his infamous cocky smile, and say, 'Well, I am older than you'.

Sasuke smirked; Naruto looked totally adorable, standing up on tip toe to reach to ever tempting prize of the mug with a cow on it.

"Here," Sasuke reached over his head, and took the mug down, passing it to the blonde.

"Aw, thanks!" Naruto said, flashing him another flawless smile.

Sasuke ruffled his hair, "I've grown since the last time I was here, dobe."

"Yeah, I can see that!" he raised a hand, measuring himself against Sasuke, "You're about as tall as Neji is now!"

Instantly he realized his choice of words had been a mistake. Sasuke's fist bashed onto the table with a thudding volume, "Damnit, Naruto, why the hell did you have to go and mention him?!"

"I didn't mean too, Sasuke!" Naruto began.

"Well you did, didn't you?" he said coldly, turning his head away, and stalking out of the kitchen, grabbing his jacket, "I'm not going to stand here while you fag out about your stupid boyfriend!"

"Sasuke, please don't go!" he ran after him, taking hold of his arm, "Sasuke – Sasuke, why are you acting so – Ow!" He yelped as Sasuke yanked away with such force, Naruto fell on the ground.

"Don't touch me!"

"Why not? I'm not germy! I don't understand – I'm still the same Naruto I've always been! What's changed?"

"Yes you have! You've changed, you idiot! I can't stand you touching me with the same hands you touch him with!"

"You wouldn't talk to me, Sasuke! You wouldn't talk to me before me and Neji were going out! This began at the party–"

The Uchiha turned frantically to find his bag, "Shut-up, Naruto – that never happened!"

"You kissed me!" Naruto protested.

He went crimson as he remembered that night.

Neither of them had had anything to drink. The whole group of them were camped out in Kiba's living room, so the door had about ten bags sealing it shut to keep the dogs out. It was four in the morning, and Sakura and Ino had refused to sleep with animals in the room. Right now, Sakura was lying between Lee and Neji on the floor. Ino had her head on Chouji's lap; Shikamaru slumped onto the arm chair, with his head down. Kiba had smuggled himself onto the sofa between Hinata and Tenten, he'd managed to sneak Akamaru in under his jacket.

Naruto and Sasuke had been sat together, squished up together into a corner; they were sharing a bottle of coke and laughing.

Suddenly Sasuke had found himself staring down at Naruto; he wasn't listening to his words, just staring at him. The way his lips moved when he spoke, the way he smiled when he said something funny. How he held the bottle infront of him to try and muffle his laughter in order not to walk anyone up.

"Dobe, you had confetti in your hair," Sasuke said suddenly, gazing down at him, reaching a hand to take it from where the pink confetti dangled from his ear. Naruto's cheeks tinged pink as he allowed the touch.

It happened in a soft beautiful moment. Sasuke's hand cupped his friend's chin, their eyes met. Deep blue gazing into coal black, and then it happened.

Sasuke's lips pressed against his; it was a deep, clumsy first kiss. Naruto's hands reached up almost timidly to take hold of the Uchiha's shoulders, three of his fingers stroked the back of his neck, as Sasuke pressed him against the kiss, lost in the kiss.

And then, suddenly it came to him what he was doing. He pulled away from Naruto, and sat still, the blonde snuggled into him, leaning his head against his chest.

"You wouldn't talk to me!" Naruto cried, blocking the door completely now, "You avoided me at school, you wouldn't answer my calls!"

Sasuke turned his face away, "I didn't – I was confused!"

"I love Neji!"

"No you don't – he's a guy, it's disgusting and wrong!"

"It's not!" Naruto yelled out, his hands balled into fists, tears in his eyes, "If two people love each other then why should gender get in the way!"

"I don't want to talk to you anymore, you disgusting fag!" The words were out of his mouth before he realized they were there at all.

He forced Naruto out of the way and slammed the front door behind him, leaving his friend sitting on the floor, crying.

"Wow!" Zabuza gasped, "Ita-chan, you're really good at scrubbing!"

Itachi sighed; he looked completely exhausted, his long black hair tied back from his face with a bandana, in a loose ponytail. He smiled up at Zabuza, and in that moment, he looked completely radiant. The swordsman's face went bright red.

"What the heck are these stains anyway? I thought at first they might be stains from maybe grapefruit juice, but the smell is too… What are they?"

Why the hell did it have to be Zabuza to tell him those were piss stains, when he was looking so beautiful?!

"Those… urm… well, those are pee stains."

Itachi nearly leapt back from where he was, with his hand pressed against the wall, "W-What? Why on earth would you – You really are slobs – why?!" he gabbled the sentence all at once, his eyes focused on Zabuza, who was now completely embarrassed.

At the time, it seemed cool, funny…

But now, the look on Itachi's face told him that, no, it was not cool, it was no funny, it was not endearing. It was just disgusting.

"Well… last month, we had ourselves a contest… to see who could pee the highest – the winner was–"

"I don't care!"

The phone rang three times. That was strange for Naruto's house. Usually Naruto or Iruka-sensei would pick up the phone instantly.

Neji frowned; playing with a lock of his hair… where was Naruto? Was he asleep? It was uncommon for his idiot boyfriend to just crash asleep anywhere in that apartment as soon as he got tired. Still, the idea of his adorable Naruto fast asleep on the sofa was very… endearing.

The Hyuga boy slapped himself for being soft, and went back to his homework, Naruto was probably asleep. No cute connotations attached to that.

"Hello, Naruto? Naruto, are you still up?"

Iruka closed the front door behind him, taking off his scarf and hanging up his coat, before making his way into the living room. The lamp was on, he thought briefly of scolding Naruto for leaving it on in the morning, when he saw his foster son sitting on the sofa.

He gasped and rushed to him, "Naruto! What's happened? What's the matter?"

The blonde's eyes were red from crying, he seemed exhausted from it.

"I-Iruka-sensei!" He cried, reaching out and clinging to him, burying his head in his father's chest.

"What's happened to you?" he begged, stroking his hair.

"I-It's Sasuke!" Naruto managed to say, his chest heaving, biting his bottom lip.

Iruka sighed sadly, "Oh, Naruto…"

1:25 AM

"I'm scared – I can't do it!"

"Come on, Kisame – Zabuza, what's wrong with you?!"

"Don't do it, Ita-chan!"

"Stop calling him that, Zabuza!"

Itachi looked around the relatively clean kitchen, "I just don't understand why you won't let me look in the fridge!"

"Itachi, if you saw what was in the fridge, you wouldn't want to see it!"

"Just let me open the door," Itachi frowned, barging past them and opening it. Instantly his eyes narrowed, his nose twitched at the smell.

The door closed.

3:10 AM

"I'm tired – I can't do this anymore – I love the kid, but I don't love him that much – we've been cleaning for hours, and it STILL doesn't look like we've done anything!" Zabuza threw himself onto the sofa, holding his head.

Kisame lay on his front on the floor, his arms sprawled either side of him. "We're never going to be finished by tomorrow!"

Itachi, although still on his feet, was nearly at his limits too. He held his head in a hand, "Yes. This just won't do. Alright, I've decided to call in the professionals."

Zabuza and Kisame looked up, confused, "What?"

7:56 AM

Suigetsu slipped into his sneakers, "Thanks for letting me stay the night, Juugo."

The ginger boy shrugged, he was in his calm mood right now.

"I should go back home… try and patch things up with my room-mates… before I pack up and leave town forever…" He sighed, rubbing his hair out of his eyes. In a stupid way, he'd come to accept it… "Oh well," he grabbed his jacket, "Nice knowing you, nut-job!"

"Right… Suigetsu."

It was a rarity that Juugo spoke, Suigetsu gave him a toothy smirk, "Oh, I almost forgot. Tomorrow, on Monday, would you give Sasuke this?" He took out a few pieces of paper from his jacket, "But if you read them, I swear to God," he joked, pretending to slash his own throat.

Juugo nodded and bowed, "Bye."

He was making his way up the stairs of the dreary apartment, when a large group of men in white coats ran past him. For the slightest second he wondered childishly if aliens landed here last night, or if the nice doctors came back for Zabuza.

"Hey! Kid – get your ass up here right now!" Zabuza appeared at the landing… so those guys hadn't come to take him away after all… "Something amazing has happened!"

The apartment was… somewhat spotless. Things sparkled – they actually sparkled!

It had been so long since he'd seen it like this – infact he never had!

The kitchen looked like you could actually… cook in here! The sofa had no crumbs or porno magazines crammed down the sides – it looked like you could sit on it!

Suigetsu turned and stared at his beaming room-mates with near tears in his eyes, "Y-You guys? You guys did this for me? You cleaned the apartment?! You want me to stay after all?"

"What do you mean after all?" Zabuza snapped.

Kisame slapped his forehead, "Of course we want you to stay, you little asshole!"

"Why the fuck do you think I spend all night cleaning this place with my bare hands!" Zabuza hit him sharply over the head.

Itachi clicked his teeth irritably, and Kisame laughed, rolling his eyes, trust Zabuza to take credit for it.

Suigetsu smirked, "You do realize I saw those people run past me on the stairs? By the way, they're from Uchiha, right? What sort of cleaners work through the middle of the night 'till morning?"

"Yes, they're from Uchiha," Itachi smirked, slightly impressed he'd worked that out, Zabuza thought Itachi had bought them from some kind of genetics lab…

Suigetsu let Kisame hug him around the shoulders, Zabuza always considered himself too hard-core for it, unless it was from Haku.

"I am grateful," the younger boy said softly, "But, you know, there's still no guarantee they'll let me stay…"

Zabuza ruffled his hair, sounding half affectionate, half irritated, "Little brat, that's why you need to fight your cause."

"Well, seeing as you all went the hells end to fix this place up, the least I can do is give my parents a bit of lip."

"Hello, Gaara?"

The red headed boy was sat facing the window. Bright blue eyes peered out at the park opposite the Akasuna home. He was wearing a warm beige sweater which he'd pulled over his knees in his comfortable sitting position in the taxi.

"Gaara, we're here now," his sister Temari called to him, her hand gently touching his shoulder.

He blinked turning and staring at her, "Really? This is the place where we used to live?"

His elder brother, Kankuro, had already begun helping the driver get the cases out of back. Stretching, Gaara got out of the car to help them, "Hold on, niisan, let me help you!"

Chiyo was making tea when she spotted the taxi. The boys had nearly all stayed over last night. Kakuzu and Hidan were crumpled together on the arm-chair. Pein was already awake, sat at the table, reading the morning paper.

Her eyes grew soft as her old eyes fell upon Sasori and Deidara, lying leaning on each other on the sofa. It was a rare thing Sasori slept, hardly ever since his parents died. And yet, there was a peaceful serenity in his face when he slept.

"Are they your grandchildren?"

Pein's voice cut her from her thoughts.

"Ah, yes," she put down her tea-pot, "Pein-kun, would you mind greeting them with me?"

He grinned, tilting his head, "Of course not."

"Hey there, can I give you a hand, miss?"

Temari blinked, staring into the eyes of an immensely attractive young man with spiky auburn hair and a face full of piercings. He looked instantly like the bad boy you'd date for a little while… She blushed – was that – could it be? Was this guy her cousin, Sasori?

"Temari-chan, it's been a while!" Granny Chiyo rushed towards her and hugged her around the shoulders. This guy must be Sasori – damn, he's hot – why are they related? That must be killer for the girls around here, who'd have thought her cousin would be so cool and rebellious looking?

"Hello, Grandma, it's so nice to see you again. Thank you for letting us come and live with you," she bowed her head, smiling apologetically.

"The pleasure is all mine, Temari It's nice to have some life back in the house," she turned to the young man who was potentially Sasori, "I'm sorry, but would you mind helping the drive take their bags inside?"

"On the double," the guy gave a teasing salute, before heading over to the taxi driver.

"Hiya, oh my God, it's good to see you, Granny!" Kankuro leapt from where he stood and ran to his grandmother, hugging her around the waist, "It's been so long!"

She laughed loudly, ruffling his hair, "It's so good to see the three of you looking so well!" The old woman waved cheerfully at Gaara, as she knew he disliked close physical contact.

"Hey," Pein smirked, standing next to Gaara, "That bag looks a little big for you," he gestured to Temari's suitcase the thirteen year old was attempting to haul from the back by himself.

Gaara moved his hand swiftly as Pein took hold of the handles and lowered it to the ground; brushing his fringe out of his face, the younger boy smiled shyly.

"Are you a friend of Sasori-nii's?"

Temari over-heard this and blinked, "Gaara, you do know that is Sasori-nii."

Pein laughed, "Urm, I'm afraid not. I'm a friend of Sasori's yes, my name is Pein. You'll find your cousin is still asleep, please excuse him, but he doesn't do that very often."

To be perfectly honest, her stomach did a funny leap when he said wasn't Sasori, specifically, not related to them in any way. However, his black button up shirt showed a lot of neck, and the love-bite on his collar-bone was the tell-tale sign of a girlfriend marking her territory.

Damn.

"Pein-kun and the driver will take care of your bags," Chiyo said, trying to lead them inside, "Please, come in you three."

As Gaara went to pass her, she placed her hand gently on his shoulder. Ever since he was a small child, he only invited the touch of his uncle, Yashimaru… and that had of course, turned out so brilliantly.

"Sasori!" Gaara gasped as he instantly recognized his cousin as Sasori stepped out onto the front porch.

He smiled gently, "Hello, it's so nice to see you all again. Welcome home."

Temari and Kankuro briefly exchanged amused glances. Sasori Akasuna, nearly eighteen years old, couldn't be more than five foot tall. He was undeniably good looking though; his face was perfectly featured, giving him all the appearance of a beautifully made china doll.

There was something which reminded them of Gaara in his face.

"Hey, Sasori," Kankuro shook his hand, "It's been a long time, and – Woah!" His jaw dropped as he spotted Deidara appearing from behind Sasori.

The blonde was dressed in a baggy black t-shirt which came to down his mid-knee, his long hair tumbling down his skinny shoulders. He was tiredly holding onto the back of Sasori's shirt… of course to anyone who didn't know Deidara, would think it was Sasori and his beautiful girlfriend.

Temari blinked… how could a girl who looked like – that, possibly want to date Sasori. Sure, there was nothing wrong with the guy, but surely, there must be at least five inches between them, wouldn't that be a little embarrassing?

Not even bothering to look over his shoulder, despite the fact everyone was staring at the beautiful blonde, and waiting to be introduced, Sasori sighed, "This is my friend, Deidara."

Her decor potentially implied Sasori was already nailing this girl… Kankuro's expression only read complete and utter jealousy.

The girl opened her mouth to say something, when Sasori interrupted, "Well? Don't just stand there like a lemon, Deidara, help Pein with their bags. Make yourself useful for once."

Temari and Kankuro nearly died – how on earth could their cousin be so cruel?! Perhaps Sasori was a cruel boyfriend – maybe the two of them had a very abusive relationship!

"No, please, it's okay – I'll help!" Kankuro cried, leaping forwards infront of the door.

"Yes, you can come and sit with me!" Temari smiled reassuringly at Deidara, she had to get the gossip on this potentially abusive relationship Sasori had with his pretty girlfriend.

Looking slightly confused, Deidara allowed the girl to lead him into the kitchen with Granny Chiyo. Kankuro elbowed Sasori, "Dude! Don't tell me that babe is your girlfriend?!"

Sasori looked like Kankuro was from another planet, "Deidara?"

"Who else? She's hot!"

"Deidara is a boy, and therefore, he is not my 'girlfriend'," he said coldly.

"What?" Kankuro looked horrified, "But how?!"

Sasori lost interest in the conversation and began to make his way into the kitchen, where Gaara was stood waiting for him. "Hello, Gaara."

"Hi, Sasori-nii, I'm glad you're doing well."

He ruffled his hair affectionately, "You too."

11:45 AM

"Suigetsu, Suigetsu, open the door!" His mother, Miyuku ran a small office which wrote a column offering advice to young people. This had awarded her with the natural impression that she knew everything about everyone between the ages of 5 days to 21 years.

His father, Takeshi, was an accountant, numbers were his life. Anything which interfered with numbers was just a nuisance. His son was one of these many nuisances in life.

The door was opened, revealing Zabuza who smiled politely, "Ah, hello, it's nice to see you both again."

"Momochi-kun," Miyuki scanned him almost nervously, "Where is Suigetsu?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, come inside," he opened the door for them. He hated Mr and Mrs Hozuki. They were the rudest couple he'd ever met, all they did was complain, and they despised kids, especially their own.

He and Kisame grew up in a foster home and never had to deal with this sort of thing. To be honest, if all parents were like Suigetsu's, he was sure neither of them had missed anything.

Miyuki went to argue, but found she was staring at the glimmer inside the apartment. On first thought, she mistook it for maybe another sharp weapon – but on her second glance… it was the kitchen… the shinny, CLEAN kitchen!

Stepping inside, she shot her husband a look of complete confusion.

"You boys… live here?!"

Zabuza nodded smugly, "Yeah, we do."

The older woman took a brief glance at his clothes, "I must say, Momochi-kun, you really have smartened up. Is Hoshigaki-kun still living here also?"

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Hozuki," Kisame appeared from the bedroom, "it's very nice to see you both again. Suigetsu-kun, your parents are here."

Suigetsu walked out of his bedroom, he bowed politely, "Welcome, Mother, Father."

There was a moments pause, Miyuki blinked, then elbowed her husband, "Takashi!"

"Ah, yes," he cleared his throat, "Suigetsu, your mother and I are taking you back to Osaka, get your things. We – we don't want you to carry on living in these… poor conditions," he muttered, his face red as he looked at the shinning windows and spotless sofa…

Zabuza and Kisame chuckled, amused by the man's embarrassment.

"But I like it here," Suigetsu cut him off, sitting down gracefully on the sofa, "This is my home."

"Don't say stupid things, Suigetsu!" His mother cut in "This is not a suitable environment for you – and your home is with me and your father, not these delinquents! A young man like you is completely wrong for this!"

"And just what sort of young man do you think he is?" Zabuza snapped indignantly, "Do you even know your own kid, lady?"

Her eyes flickered, "How dare you speak to me!"

"Mom," Suigetsu interrupted, "Zabuza-senpai is right, I want to stay here – all of my friends are here!"

"You can make friends anywhere," his father cut in, "Now be a good boy and listen to your mother."

The silver-haired boy held his head, he sighed, "No."

Miyuki blinked, "Suigetsu, I'm not going to ask again. You're upsetting me, and you don't want that."

"I said I'm not coming!" He yelled, "I don't like the way you treat me, Mom, Dad… You say you want me to come home, but you don't know me personally, you might as well have a stranger in your house! You don't know me or my friends, but you think you can make assumptions about them!" His fist slammed against the wall, "I think you like the idea of having a son much more than actually having one!"

Takashi's eyes widened, then he grabbed Suigetsu sharply by the collar, "You insolent little brat!"

Zabuza's hand slammed onto Takashi's wrist, but Kisame pulled him back.

"You're a disgrace to this family!" Takashi roared, shaking his son harshly, "You've always been an embarrassment to me and your mother!"

"I DON'T GIVE A GODDAMN!" Suigetsu put both hands on his father's shoulders and shoved him off, "I NEVER ASKED YOU TO HAVE ME!"

Takashi looked horrified, "W-Worthless boy – when we leave, we won't come back for you, no matter what trouble you get into – drugs, prostitution, prison! We don't care, Suigetsu! You'll have nobody! Nobody!"

Suddenly, the boy felt a hand on each shoulder, and he turned to see Zabuza and Kisame glaring at his parents.

"No he won't, because he'll always have us." Zabuza snapped firmly, and at that moment, Suigetsu had felt like he never resembled Zabuza more.

"So you can go. Without me," he said, feeling strong and on his one two feet for once.

A part of him would always wonder if it was right or wrong to desert his parents that day. But he was sure he'd have felt one hell of a lot worse if he'd gone home with them.

"Naruto, thank God – I was worried!"

He smiled fondly as he heard the honesty in Neji's voice. "I'm sorry to worry you; I went to bed early last night."

"Oh," he laughed gently, his suspicions had been correct, "Enough beauty sleep I trust?" Neji smirked, glancing at his watch.

"You know it!"

"Are you still coming to dinner tonight, Naruto?"

Eventually Neji was improving at small talk.

"Of course I am! I'm just going to buy a new shirt to wear tonight!"

"Why do you need a new shirt?"

"Is there something wrong with wanting to look my best?"

Neji sighed, "You've met my uncle before."

"Yeah, but he thought I was naked! I need to make a better impression, Neji! I don't want to be remembered as the naked pool boyfriend!"

Neji blushed as he remembered the time last summer, where he and Naruto had been hanging out by the Hyuga Family pool. They were drying off when Neji's uncle returned from his meeting. In their shock to be ready, they fell, Naruto straddling Neji's hips. And from the angle, that older man thought the two boys were naked and was completely furious.

That was Hizashi Hyuga's first impression of Naruto.

"I see your point… though by now, my uncle is well aware of the fact you were actually wearing something."

Naruto wouldn't be persuaded, so he tried to change the subject, "Lee is in town, he sent me a text me a minute ago. He's buying sports equipment for the tennis tournament; you should meet up with him."

"Oh that sounds fun!" Naruto smiled happily, "I will – I'll see you later, Neji!"

Neji and Lee had been sort of friends since grade school. Ever since then, Neji was always Class President with Lee as Vice-President. Not much had changed in middle school, now Neji was Student-Body-President, with Lee working under him as Vice-President yet again.

Everyone saw the chemistry between their work. Lee was so hyperactive and hardworking, he never stopped. Neji was much more calm and collected, with charisma which attracted people accidentally. Nine times out of ten, their friend, Tenten was the balancing force between them.

"Naruto, hey, Naruto – over here!" Lee called, waving at him.

Naruto made his way over to him; Rock Lee had a huge bag of rackets over his shoulder.

"Hey, Lee… nice jackets," Naruto laughed, "I didn't know you were on the team!"

"Yeah, I am, got accepted last month," he beamed.

"Cool," Naruto blinked, spotting the slender young red head behind him. "Urm, Lee, who's your friend?"

Lee beamed, scooping an arm around the boy's shoulders, "Naruto, do you remember Gaara-kun? He would have been your year in grade school!"

Naruto frowned for a moment, and then his eyes lit up as he recognized those shy blue eyes, and the awkward smile.

"Ah, yeah, Gaara Gaara," he offered him a hand, "It's great to see you again!"


	11. Chapter 11 Secret Santa

Chapter Eleven, Secret Santa

The last few weeks of school had been less than thrilling. The one before Christmas ranking as the only one of any consequence. It was probably the abomination that was Secret Santa.

Kakuzu was tight-fisted with money on any rate. It was his love, the thing which never let him down and made him feel complete. So naturally, any holidays annoyed him. He hated Halloween, he hated Easter… it would be a bad idea to get him started on Valentines Day.

He tolerated Christmas, because he hated being called Scrooge. However, being forced to buy a present for a classmate (who he may not always be fond of) seemed a breech of his human rights. Or at least you'd be lead to think so by the way he behaved.

"It's stupid, Temari-san," he snapped, closing his locker as he lifted his piece of paper, "Itachi isn't going to appreciate some shoddy gift, so why is our teacher making it compulsory: to raise morale, my ass!"

Temari smirked, looking up at him, "Are you just saying this because nobody ever gets you anything?"

"Hey, no – that isn't it!"

She laughed, "Sure, it isn't. Anyway, I have to go to the mall, so bye!" She waved, turning to the doorway.

Kakuzu fumed, that wasn't right at all… sure he'd never received a Christmas present from an admirer like Hidan, or Itachi. Well, Tobi brought chocolate for everyone he knew, but that didn't count. Tobi was an idiot who liked spending too much of the Uchiha family's money on stupid things.

Still, Tobi was given presents from all angles, so his fool-harded kindness had payed off somewhere.

"Kakuzu, you ugly bastard, you're meant to be giving me a ride home – where the fuck is your bike?"

He sighed, rubbing his temples, "Hidan, what the hell have I told you about cursing all the time? It makes you sound like an idiot! Yeah, I said this morning, the roads are too icy for it!"

"Ah, what are you scared of, you pussy?" He retorted, "Fine, fuck you, I'm going to ride with someone who isn't scared of a little bike crash!"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, and made his way after Hidan to see who this bike riding dare-devil was. Hidan never got anyone anything at Christmas; he said Jashinist's didn't celebrate it. But he happily received stuff, which was the sort of guy Hidan was, he liked to take and rarely give back. Kakuzu was the same; he wondered if that was why he'd been so attracted to him.

***

"Hello, Haku-san?" Lee knocked on the classroom door. He smiled as he saw the boy wrapping something up.

"Oh, Lee-kun, hello," Haku smiled and quickly pushed the present into his bag, "You're not out on the field today?"

"Nope, it's too cold to play tennis," he sounded disappointed, "I was just wondering what you were doing for Christmas."

Lee always had a busy Christmas. His parents, Guy-Sensei and himself, would spend Christmas Eve at the homeless shelter, and they had the entire family round for Christmas Day. More often than not, Lee would invite some friends over, usually someone with no parents to enjoy Christmas with. He was always kind like that.

"On Christmas Day, you mean?" Haku asked, thinking for a moment, "Well, a lot of kids at the foster home have people to be with… I'm sort of hoping Zabuza-san will invite me to spend Christmas with him," he laughed, smiling.

Lee laughed with him, "Well, if he doesn't, you're very welcome to spend it with me like last year. Just promise me you won't spend it alone."

"I promise," Haku grinned, picking up his bag.

Lee left the classroom, in deep conversation with Haku, when he spotted the shy figure of Gaara stood waiting for him.

"I'll see you later, Haku-san," he turned to Gaara and smiled, "Gaara-kun, it's been a while, how do you like school?"

The boy shrugged, "It's… a lot nicer than my old one."

He beamed at him, "I'm glad to hear that. I've seen you with Naruto-kun a lot. Is he taking care of you?"

"Yeah," Gaara nodded, "I've been to his house a lot."

"That's good," he looked around, "So, did you wait for me to finish in the club room?"

He nodded again, his eyes staring shyly at the ground.

"We live quite close, so we should walk home together more!" He offered him an arm, "Let's go, Gaara?"

***

"Niisan, Niisan, come downstairs!"

For centuries, the families of Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi had been joined in friendship. Shikaku Nara, Inochi Yamanaka and Chouza Akimichi had been as close as brothers. They married at roughly the same times, and their children had been born around the same times. They bought three houses attached to each other, and built a doorway which combined them completely.

Deidara, the eldest son of Inochi had been born two years ahead. However, Shikamaru Nara was born on the 22nd of September with Ino Yamanaka following on the 23rd. Chouji Akimichi was born on 1st May the following year. The three of them had grown up together.

Deidara had been seen them playing in the sandbox as very small children, but as they got older, Ino began to detach from them. She got into dolls and hair; they still liked toys and video games. Suddenly, the age of seven, Ino was spending all of her time with her female friends, specifically the shy and quiet (at the time) Sakura.

Things only really changed when the kids were ten. Ino and Sakura fell out over a boy, Itachi's brother, Sasuke. Ino was alone again and found her comfort with Ino and Chouji. They were her best friends.

Ino's enthusiasm contrasted with Shikamaru's complete lack of, and Chouji's want to please both parties.

"What is it? What do you want, unn?" Deidara called from inside his room.

Ino opened the door, Shikamaru and Chouji peering in over her shoulders, "Dei-Dei," she said sweetly, "Can I borrow your straighteners?"

He blinked, "What for, unn?"

Shikamaru groaned, and Ino grinned, "Shika and I had a bet – I won, so I get to straighten his hair!"

Chuckling, Deidara passed them to Ino, before going back to the heap on the floor.

"What's that you're working on?" Chouji asked politely, pointing down at it, "A new art project?"

"No," Deidara grinned shyly, "a Christmas present for someone special, unn."

"Is a puppet?" Shikamaru asked, sitting down on the floor to get a better look, "It's totally different from anything else you've done, Deidara, it looks good."

"You think so?"

Ino laughed, holding her hand infront of her mouth, "Is that… a puppet of Akasuna Sasori?"

Deidara's cheeks darkened, but he nodded.

"Wow, he's small," Shikamaru joked, lifting the puppet.

"Hey," Deidara snatched it, totally embarrassed now, "It's a small version, unn! Sasori-danna is obviously human sized, you pack of idiots – now get it out, unn unn!"

***

"Hey, Sasuke, what are you doing for Christmas this year?" Suigetsu asked as they sat back in the coffee bar. He'd bought tea, he hated coffee, but Sasuke couldn't get enough of it. Juugo had been in a funny mood, and snapped at the waitress when she laughed at his stutter. He only ever stuttered around women, and Suigetsu always came to his rescue when the ginger boy's bad side came out when the women laughed.

"Oh," he sounded bored, playing with a lock of his hair, "The Uchiha Family always meets at the main house. The Head of the Family, Madara-sama is returning from America. My father shows off my brother, and I usually get ignored," he blinked, not realizing he'd gone off on a mini-rant, "Sorry, urm… what about you?"

"It's just gonna be me, Kisame-senpai and Zabuza… unless Zabuza gets the balls to ask Haku-chan this year," he joked, brushing his fringe out of his eyes, "Juugo, pass the sugar."

The tallest boy pushed the sugar towards him, his head bowed, his hands shaking from upset and confusion. Two girls, high schoolers were looking at him, and whispering to themselves.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Can we help you?" he asked them coldly.

"You, maybe," the bolder one of the two winked at him.

"Well, unless you're gonna sit on my cock, you can fuck off," Suigetsu snapped. His temper provoked partly because Juugo was so sensitive, and partly because Sasuke kept getting hit on by these stupid bimbo's.

The girls sneered and got up, walking away. Suigetsu rolled his eyes in irritation and went back to mixing the sugar in his tea.

"Why do you always have to be so rude?" Sasuke muttered, not bothering to look at him.

His cheeks flushed, and he looked at his feet.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun!"

The three of them looked up to see a man with long black hair walking towards them. Suigetsu frowned… he looked weird.

"Orochimaru-sensei," Sasuke stood up and bowed his head politely.

"Have you finished school for the holidays?" He reached out and touched Sasuke's chin, one hand resting on the table, his fingers touching Sasuke's.

So this was Orochimaru, the teacher from Konoha High School.

He wasn't sure he liked the look in his eyes, and he definitely didn't like the familiar way he touched Sasuke – it was fucking weird!

"No, not until tomorrow," he said cheerfully, "The same as the high school I think."

"That's correct, Sasuke-kun, you're so through," he stroked a hand along one of the Uchiha's pale cheeks.

"Ever hear of 'too close for comfort'?" Suigetsu put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, yanking him out of the older man's touch.

Sasuke elbowed him sharply, "Suigetsu!"

Orochimaru smirked as he looked at the cold look on Suigetsu's face. "My, my, how very cold. Is he a friend of yours, Sasuke-kun?"

"Urm, yeah, this is Suigetsu Hozuki and Juugo," he pointed to Juugo, who looked terrified. Despite his strong appearance, Juugo was easily scared by bad people.

The older man smirked, "What an amusing group you are. Would you boys like a ride home, Juugo-kun?" He turned to the tall boy, who started repeatedly shaking his head. One of his massive hands clamped around Suigetsu's wrist.

"I think we'll walk," Suigetsu said firmly, "We live near here."

"Uchiha House isn't," Orochimaru cut in, looking to Sasuke, "Surely you'll be needing a drive home? I know how you hate to trouble your father?"

"He'll be fine actually!" Suigetsu snapped, he was pretty sure Juugo wasn't going to let him go with this guy. But he didn't want to leave Sasuke alone with him either.

"No, I need a ride," Sasuke said, "Suigetsu, stop speaking for me, especially when you have no idea what you're talking about." His tone was so cold it almost cut through him.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Shall we go then, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes, please," he got up to leave.

"Sasuke," Juugo spoke up suddenly, knowing Suigetsu now felt he could not.

The Uchiha blinked in surprise, turning to look at him, "Urm, yes?"

"Be careful," he said firmly.

"Trust me," Orochimaru cut in, "He has nothing to fear."

***

Sasuke's home at Uchiha House was in the middle of a wood, just past the suburban part of town. It was situated in a clearing, a house with many rooms, although only three men lived there. It had a large pool in the conservatory. The house had a large side building which served as a garage, with a gym on the top floor of that.

Fugaku Uchiha's study was a room in the house nobody was really allowed to enter. The main courtyard was often used for Sasuke to train in during early hours. The house was more like a small estate than a family home. The woods were owned by the Uchiha family, and much of Itachi's childhood had been spent hiding from servants in the woods, whilst playing.

Nobody had ever been able to beat him at hide-and-seek, with the exception of his cousin, Shisui, and his uncle, Madara.

He was four years old the first time he beat his mother. Mikoto Uchiha had grown afraid, and nearly reported a lost child to the authorities. She called her husband from work, and just before he arrived, Itachi emerged from the woods.

She'd clung to him and cried, and he gave her the smile he gave to every adult he could outwit. His 'I know something you don't' smile.

***

"Urm, I'm not sure if this is the right number, but is this Uchiha Itachi?"

Itachi blinked and nodded, recognizing the voice "Is that Suigetsu-kun?"

"Yes, yes it is," he nodded, "Urm, I'm sorry for bothering you; it's probably nothing, just…"

"Is something bothering you?" he asked, wondering if maybe Kisame was in trouble.

"It's Sasuke…"

He was worried now, "What about Sasuke? Is he alright?"

"He's getting driven home now, by this weird guy. He knows him, it's not like it's a stranger," he cut in, sensing the other's worry, "This man… he's older, like forty or something, I just felt really uncomfortable when he was around… and I did try and persuade Sasuke not to go with me and all…"

Itachi was worried now, completely worried, "Did Sasuke know the man?"

"Yeah, he did. He's been talking to him for a while now, ever since Konoha Open Night. It's a teacher at your school."

He prayed to God it wouldn't be…

"I think his name is Orochimaru-Sensei."

Itachi saw head-lights outside, and dropped the phone, rushing to the front door. He recognized the car, and angrily made his way outside.

Orochimaru parked, and Sasuke opened the door, he looked confused to why Itachi was approaching them.

"Sasuke, get out of the car now!" Itachi yelled. He couldn't contain himself – that bastard had been talking to Sasuke, and offering him rides – and touching him! The thought of it made him want to throw up – Sasuke just a boy – he was thirteen for Gods sake!

"Niisan, calm down," Sasuke snapped, undoing his seat belt and getting out, "Hey, Itachi, what are you doing!"

The elder brother had reached Orochimaru's door, and wrenched it open, grabbing the teacher and hauling him out of the car, he slammed him against the car, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"Itachi-kun, there is no need for this!"

"Stop it, Itachi – what the hell is wrong with you?!" Sasuke yelled, going to try and yank his brother away, "Orochimaru-sensei, I'm sorry!"

"Stay away from him!" Itachi shook him violently, "If you so much as lay one of your filthy hands on him!" He was loosing his unnatural calmness, almost like there was an animal inside him, wanting to rip Orochimaru apart.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled, grabbing his brother by the shoulders, he managed to rip him away, "STOP IT!"

Itachi blinked in complete surprise, staring at Sasuke's fury with confused wide black eyes, "S-Sasuke?"

"Who do you think you are?! Orochimaru-sensei gave me a ride home – he's your teacher! Father may give you whatever you want, b-but you can't go around attacking people!" Sasuke yelled at him harshly, shoving him, "You idiot!"

Orochimaru laid a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "It's quite alright, Sasuke-kun, I'm sure your niisan just misunderstood," he looked up at Itachi, "Isn't that right, Itachi-kun?"

Itachi turned and looked away, he pointed to the exit, "Just get off my property, Orochimaru, and don't let me see you here again."

"Niisan!" Sasuke protested angrily.

"Now, now, it's fine, I'll go," Orochimaru got back into his car, as he passed Itachi, he whispered, "Were you jealous?" into his ear, before locking up and driving away.

***

"Pein-kun, when are you gonna dump your girl?"

He had a comfortable position, lying back on the hotel bed, watching the busty blonde dress. The red-head smirked, his arms behind his head. "I don't know, I have a pretty sweet deal with her."

"If you did," she turned and crawled so she was lying over him, she licked his ear, "We could be like this all the time."

"As tempting as that sounds," he raised his hand and squeezed her breast, causing her to release a gentle gasp, "my decision stands."

She pouted, and glanced around, "I have to go anyway. Have you seen my shirt?"

"No," he yawned behind his hand, knowing fully well it was behind the bed, right where she'd tossed it. It was a nice shirt, brand new, if he had it washed, he could give it to Konan, it would look better on her anyway.

"Oh well," the woman pulled her coat around her, "You think anyone would notice?"

Yes, and you want them too. "No, I don't think so," he said, smirking, getting up, he began to dress also, "Take care now."

***

The house had become busier and busier over the last few weeks. Temari's room was probably the most adapted. She had pictures stuck to the walls, her desk covered with her stuff, her books, and even purple bed-sheets.

Kankuro and Gaara were sharing the room which had once served as Sasori and Chiyo's studio. Kakuzu and Hidan had managed to cram two beds in there. Kankuro's side was the untidy side, and Gaara's was the supernaturally clean side.

The whole house seemed to have changed. Temari and Kankuro left their crap everywhere, and the television was actually being used.

His home had suddenly become a strange place.

There was someone knocking at the door. Instead of five minutes of ignoring it, he heard Temari call, "I'll get it!"

Jesus, this was fast service.

***

Deidara had plans for Christmas. He and Ino had agreed to make the dinner this year. Christmas was a lengthy event at their house. The doors between Yamanaka House and Akimichi house would open up, the same applying for the Nara side, and they'd have a three-way Christmas.

It was always a fun event.

But he'd noticed that on Christmas Sasori spent it with his grandmother, and neither of them made a big deal about it. This year they had Temari, Kankuro and Gaara with them.

So this was a double good deed. He was assuring Temari, Kankuro and Gaara had a fulfilling Christmas, and he was going to spend his last Christmas with Sasori home.

He barely had time to fix his hair (something he always had time for), before the front door opened.

***

"Sasori, it's for you!" Temari called up the stairs, "Deidara-san is here!"

He groaned… who else?

"I'm busy, Temari."

"No you're not," she called back.

He wasn't sure if he liked her insolence or not.

"Hi, Sasori-danna, unn," Deidara waved shyly as he walked through the door, brushing his fringe out of his face.

"Brat…" he nodded to him, looking up, "To what do I owe the honour?" the red-head said sarcastically.

Deidara sat down on the bed, "Your house has really changed unn…"

"Yeah, it does that," he sighed, "Deidara, the point?"

"Well, you know Christmas is coming unn?"

"It is?"

"Yes, Danna, it is, unn," he rubbed his forehead, "I was wondering… would you and your family like to come and spend it with mine, unn?"

Sasori blinked, looking up at Deidara with obvious confusion.

His cheeks went bright red, "Urm – it was just a suggestion – a little stupid really – I totally get it if you don't want too, Sasori-danna, unn!"

"Deidara, stop, breathe," he said firmly, clicking his fingers as though he expected instant results.

He calmed himself a little, and then looked up hopefully.

"I have little interest in Christmas. However, considering my cousin's young ages, they probably still value it… and Grandmother is a little old to support such a scandalous thing… So, if it wouldn't be too much trouble…" he was blushing a little, "I would like to spend Christmas with you."

Deidara's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, and he leapt from his seat and jumped up in the air, letting out a cheer.

Sasori did not look impressed, "I've changed my mind."

"Danna, I'm so happy, unn!" He rushed to him and hugged him around the shoulders, nuzzling into his neck, "Just you wait, this is gonna be the best Christmas you've ever had, unn! Me and Ino are cooking, unn unn!"

"Stop saying 'unn'."

***

"You called my brother!"

Suigetsu's ribs ached, like his heart wanted to eject from his body ASAP.

"I know it was you – he made a total scene – why did you do that, you idiot?!"

"That guy creeps me out, okay?" His voice was shaking, but he didn't know why, "I didn't know what he was gonna do to you!"

He'd never heard Sasuke sound so mad.

"'Do to me'? What the hell are you talking about, you idiot! He's a man; he isn't going to do anything to me!"

"Did you see him, Sasuke? I don't think that would stop him!"

"You're disgusting!"

"I was just worried, okay? I didn't choose for your brother to flip his lid, did I?"

"Whatever," he snapped, "Save it, you're both pathetic!"

Suigetsu heard him slam the phone down… but for the strangest reason, he felt like crying…

***

"I hate Secret Santa," Pein sighed, "See, Kakuzu, this is your fault!"

"How is it my fault? Did you like it before or something?" he retorted angrily.

The red-head was driving his car, with Konan on his lap, Kakuzu in the passenger seat, Tobi, Sasori and Hidan in the back.

"He misses Zetsu, and it's the holiday season," Konan added, wrapping an arm around her boyfriend's waist, "Right?"

Pein glared at him, "You keep moaning about Secret Santa, well, every-year Zetsu would always get me something – something illegal – something he can't very well give me from prison! Why did you have to remind me?"

"That's a bit of a fucking leap," Hidan snapped at Pein, "Yeah; I miss the crazy guy too."

"I visited him," Pein said, "Last night, so it doesn't really matter. I just wanted a Christmas Bottle of Jack Daniels."


	12. Chapter 12 Merry Christmas

**Chapter Twelve, A Merry Christmas to All and to All a Good Night**

Christmas with the families Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi…

Christmas followed a routine. The three families would open presents separately, then join up afterwards for breakfast. Usually at breakfast, Shikamaru would be carried downstairs by his dad (this changed as the years rolled by), and would go to bed straight afterwards. He and Chouji would hang out all morning; their dads would hang around the living room while their mothers prepared dinner.

This year entitled a little change.

After a few moments, Ino Yamanaka found herself wondering if offering to cook had been such a good idea. Her mother was a brilliant florist and a model house wife, the only problem being her cooking tasted like burnt dead people (through no fault of her own). So in Yamanaka house, more often than not, their father, Inochi would cook for them.

Every Christmas, Mrs Akimichi would do all the cooking. It was always delicious, but this year, Ino really wanted to give it a try, and with Sasori and his family coming, Deidara was determined to impress.

There was only one problem. All their lives, Ino had been too interested in her hair to help her father in the kitchen. Deidara had about the same excuse.

"Deidara, what the hell is this thing?"

He frowned, "I think Dad told me it was a whisk."

"What do we do with this…'whisk'?"

**

Christmas with the families Momochi, Hoshigaki and Hozuki…

Christmas wasn't a big event. It was just a time they'd get together for a few laughs. It was common practice for them to get each other a gift.

Suigetsu usually received some sort of shirt from his parents, this year this wasn't the case. He didn't care at all.

Zabuza gave the kid one of his old jackets. Kisame bought him a pair of sneakers.

Suigetsu bought Kisame a chef's hat with a fish on it, and gave Zabuza back the jacket he was always taking (just like last year).

Zabuza gave Kisame back his fencing helmet, and Kisame had bought him one of his own.

They sat around eating ice cream all morning after exchanging gifts, texting their friends, and watching whatever crap movie was on.

It had been snowing, so it was decided they'd have to have a snowball fight. This followed suit, in case of combat, unless Suigetsu and Kisame were fighting, they'd always team up against Zabuza, and cause havoc for their neighbours or any innocent people who got in their way.

**

Christmas with the family Uchiha…

Despite the Uchiha family being large and extensive, it was far from the warm family Christmas most would expect.

They travelled for an hour to the main house, in Kyoto the night before. They would be shown to their rooms, and the next morning their presents would be delivered to their rooms.

Much to their father, Fugaku's disappointment, his brother, Obito and his son, Tobi, had decided not to come to the Uchiha House this year. It was a pity; these two were the figures which gave a little light to the dreary Uchiha Christmas.

Sasuke had been dreading this. Every Christmas, his mother would come for Christmas, as she was still a part of the Uchiha family. Every year, she'd bring with her the man who ruined their family, her lover.

**

Christmas with the family Nagato…

Pein had grown up in a hotel, his older brother owned it, and they had nearly always spent Christmas together. It was a strange tradition, but despite what the seven of them were doing, they would always have dinner together on Christmas.

It was very traditional, though two of his brothers kept demanding to know why he hadn't invited Konan around for Christmas. He was going to see her later he kept telling them, but it never sank in.

**

Christmas with the others…

Konan's Christmas.

Deep down, she always felt bad about it, but she couldn't remember a Christmas with her real parents. The more she tried to stretch back her memory of them, the more their faces blurred and distorted.

Before she realized it Christmas had become a holiday with Jiraiya. When she was eight, he'd tried to dress up as Santa to make her believe in him still. It actually had her fooled until one of the legs of the suit caught fire. He'd been upset, but she'd been laughing her head off.

"You're so weird," she'd giggled behind her hands.

The old man smiled and ruffled her hair, "No fooling you, kiddo."

On Christmas morning, he'd wake her up early, despite her telling him she wasn't a kid anymore. They'd sit around the living room opening the presents they'd received, last year she'd gotten Pein's presents the wrong way around, and the one she was meant to open alone ended up being opened infront of Jiraiya.

It was the most embarrassing moment of her life.

She'd make Christmas dinner for him, and he'd make desert. Sometimes, Tsunade-san would come and visit them in the afternoon, and then in the evening they'd watch a movie and Konan would go out to see Pein.

**

Kakuzu's Christmas.

It was just another day now. Hidan came over as his family didn't celebrate it; they sat around, blowing party poopers for a few minutes and tossing tinsel at each other.

A present arrived from his mother. There was no letter, just some money and a jacket. He didn't pay much attention to it, and gave the jacket to Hidan, and then the two of them went out to visit Zetsu in prison.

**

"It won't open!"

"I think we need to smash it open, unn!"

The oven door wouldn't open, the chicken, now horribly black and burnt was trapped within. Deidara and Ino, both wearing very fashionable oven gloves were trying to prise it open. Suddenly they began to smell something different – fire!

"Waaah!" Ino yelled out in horror as she noticed that the pan they hadn't been paying attention to had burst into flames. She seized Deidara by his collar and yanked him back.

The both of them started to run around screaming.

"I see, you're making Christmas dinner," said a voice from the door.

"Sasori-danna, hi!" Deidara instantly stopped running and stood still, gazing in adoration.

Ino rolled her eyes, elbowing him, "Niisan – the fire – the fire!"

A blur went past them, and suddenly the fire was out. Tobi was holding a fire extinguisher, "The fire is out, sempai!"

Deidara gabbled, "Tobi? Where the hell did you come from, unn? How the fuck did you know to put out a fire, unn?!"

The Uchiha laughed, "Tobi is clever, silly."

"You saved our kitchen – and Christmas!" Ino hugged him around the shoulders, "You can stay for dinner!"

"No he can't, unn," Deidara protested, but Ino wouldn't be budged.

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Whatever… Deidara, why is someone as dangerous as you trying to cook?"

**

The snowball fight was beginning to take a turn for victory. It was actual battle royale. Kisame and Zabuza and Suigetsu in a three-way battle, with the out-come still unknown!

Kisame was hiding behind the old man bellow's car, stocking up on snowballs using the snow underneath the car and on the pavement. He had already spotted Suigetsu who was unceremoniously struggling to get up the stairs (which were iced over) to the apartment so he could have the high ground.

"Kisame, you cowardly bastard!"

Suigetsu would often (when he got bored) use insults to try and lure out his friends, it never usually worked until he got particularly nasty. Zabuza rolled his eyes, he heard somebody move – surely Kisame hadn't been lured out?

They were moving fast – it had to be!

Spinning up, he hurled a snow-ball fiercely at the intruder – unfortunately, Kisame and Suigetsu did the same thing…

Zabuza's eyes widened and he cried out in horror, leaping from the tree he was hiding in, and lunged out into the road, where Haku had fallen from the impact of three snowballs, "Haku! Oh God, Haku – I'm sorry!"

Haku gave a little groaning sound, trying to sit up. The horror on Zabuza's face was becoming more apparent by the moment, he bent over him and lifted him up in his arms, "Oh, its okay, baby, don't try and move, I'll do it for you!"

Suigetsu sniggered, resulting in Zabuza shooting him a look which may have caused a weaker person to die of heart failure. Clearly Suigetsu would now be blamed for this.

"Let's urm, get him inside?" Kisame said, pointing towards the door of their apartment. Haku opened his eyes and nuzzled into Zabuza's chest; the older boy blushed, and once he was sure nobody else was looking, kissed his forehead, "You came to spend Christmas with me?"

"I bought Christmas pudding," he admitted, lifting up a carrier bag in his hand which he held up limply.

"Jesus Christ," Suigetsu grumbled as he followed Kisame inside, "It's like hitting a girl but worse, he's actually nice!"

**

Christmas was always miserable here at Uchiha House. When they were younger, Itachi used to come into Sasuke's room early and they'd open their presents together, however, after the raven haired boy turned eleven, he'd rudely told Itachi to leave him alone, and he would not be treated like a child anymore.

That was also the same year that Mikoto Uchiha had come to Christmas dinner with the man she left her husband for. It had ended with a some first aid being needed; a young Sasuke had stabbed the man in the hand with a fork when he asked him to pass something at the dinner table. Unfortunately, now their elderly uncle would always make jokes about Sasuke being some kind of knife wielding maniac.

It was just before dinner now. The large dinner table was set out in the Great Hall, and the people who would soon sit upon it were waiting outside in the sitting rooms. Sasuke stood just behind his Father, his shoulders back, rigid as a board as his father spoke gruffly with his cousin's. On his father's right, that was Sasuke's place now, it used to belong to Itachi, but now Madara-sama, the Head of the Family, had taken interest in the elder Uchiha now.

Sasuke got a glimpse of his brother stood at the older man's right, leaning in while the Head of the Family whispered into his ear. He rolled his eyes and looked back at his father. When one of the uncles's saying his name caught his attention.

"So, Sasuke-kun, how old are you now?"

His cheeks flushed a little upon being asked to speak, he kept his eyes on the man's shoulders, "I am thirteen, Uncle. I'm fourteen in the summer."

"Thirteen," he whistled to himself, and then gave him a smile, "You resemble your father a lot as he did at that age."

Sasuke's smile was young and innocent, yet full of hope, "Thank-you very much, Uncle."

"You're a year below middle school graduation, correct?"

"Yes, that's correct," he gave a short bow, he could feel his father's eyes upon him, and prayed he didn't look and sound too nervous.

"Have you decided on which high school you'll attend, Sasuke-kun?"

"He will attend Konoha, like Itachi," Fugaku spoke up, "There is a chance of him graduating a year early. He is the pride of his class."

Sasuke couldn't help but break into a blush, his hands were shaking, he'd never received a compliment like that from his father, and he could feel his heart pounding. Never before had he felt so assured that his father believed in him.

"Well, that's very promising," the uncle smiled, "You must take after your aniki."

His face fell slightly… of course; success meant he was like Itachi… "I take after my father," he corrected his uncle; there was a firmness in his voice.

"Fugaku-san, you must be proud, you have two fine sons," another of the men nearby them spoke up; Sasuke could see his father smirk a little.

"Thank-you for your words," he said; his smile fading as he noticed a couple enter the room. Sasuke turned and his eyes fell instantly to the ground as he saw his mother.

**

"Pein, you never invite Konan-chan for Christmas dinner!"

He rolled his eyes, he knew he was in for this talk again; he was carrying out the plates to the table, his elder brother following him, moaning on about how he was the only one to bring a partner with him.

"I know I haven't. Toshiro, we've been through this, haven't we? I believe I explained Konan is the proud owner of her own family," he said sarcastically, placing them down on the table his grim faced other brother, Tomoki to set out for him. Pein turned his back and headed into the kitchen, following by Toshiro, who clearly wasn't done.

"I simply won't have it, I'm bored, Pein. For some reason, every man in this family refuses to bring their girls over for Christmas; I won't stand for it any longer. Konan-chan is probably the nicest lady ever to enter this place!"

This was probably true considering most of the women to stay at the hotel were prostitutes or just generally very impolite. The girls his brothers dated weren't exactly high maintenance either…

There were seven of them including Pein. Taki was the eldest; he had just turned twenty-eight, the proud owner of this hotel, and was widely considered the most responsible one. Toshiro was just a year younger, during Pein's childhood, Taki and Toshiro had played out a distorted version of 'Mom and Dad', Toshiro being firm, and gentle, he worked at a law firm, in a rather intense relationship with his co-worker, Yuhiko. Shinji was just two years younger than Toshiro, he was the manager of a bowling alley, which meant he spent most of his day playing on the arcade games and stealing people's shoes. Hiroki, who was twenty-two, worked at the hotel with Taki, as what could be described, mostly as security. Tomoki was twenty-years old, he was stern, quiet and not very intelligent, and he had been in a gang when he was younger, as the 'strong man', but nower days he sat around at home, doing vague and random jobs for Taki who always snapped at him to move his fat ass from point A to point B. Ryuga was just a year older than Pein, he'd graduated from middle school, the member of a street gang, he'd broken his arm quite badly and couldn't graduate, since then he'd been working at a down-town 'adult bookstore'.

This was the jumbled heap which made the family Nagato.

"Ryuga, is dinner ready?" Pein asked, bending down to talk to his dark haired brother who shook his head, frowning as he stared into the oven. Pein crouched beside him, both of them looking at it intensely for a moment.

"You idiots, dinner won't just be ready if you sit around staring at it," snapped Taki's voice as he came down the stairs in his dressing gown. Pein rolled his eyes, staring up at his elder brother, strangely enough, this was his favourite person in the world… he listened to him as he snapped things like, 'Toshiro, leave the boy alone. Ryuga, when is dinner ready? Tomoki, have a smile on your ugly face when you put the plates out! Hiroki, why isn't there any bloody music on? And Pein quit your staring and make yourself useful!'

**

"Konan, you never invite your damn boyfriend around for Christmas dinner."

She rolled her eyes as she finished chopping up the carrots, "He likes to spend it with his family."

"Whatever… hey, easy on the vegetables, girl," Jiraiya leant over her to try and snatched a few out of the pot, "You're drowning me in 'um!"

She batted his hands away with the cutting knife, "You have high cholesterol, Jiraiya, you idiot, I put them in for your own good – and you were the one who told me they help you see in the dark."

"A torch is more useful for that than a bloody carrot. You know everything they tell you as a kid is a damn lie," he joked, looking down to see if the chicken was done, "Mmm, smells good, Konan!" the white haired old man looked up at her with a wide smile.

The blue-haired girl rolled her eyes, walking over to the Christmas tree, catching a quick glimpse of herself in one of the shiny reflective decorations. She smiled a little as she caught glimpse of the earrings Pein had sent her. They were beautiful, moon stone jewels made them sparkle a little… she wondered how much Itachi prompted him before he bought them.

"Merry Christmas, Konan," Jiraiya called from the kitchen.

Konan looked back from her place by the tree, and smiled at him, "Merry Christmas, Jiraiya."

**

"Hidan," he hissed, glancing over at the motionless young man lying on his bed. He frowned; he had 'morning wood' and was rather eager to get rid of it. "Come on, Hidan, its Christmas, so blow me!"

The albino grunted a little, then buried his head underneath the pillows, making a few grumbling noises. Kakuzu scowled, lying back, resting one hand upon Hidan's back, stroking the skin to try and seduce him into some form of liveliness. He glanced around the room, where he could see some end results of Christmas Eve… an empty and now smashed bottle of vodka on the floor, a few beer cans, ripped clothes which seemed to trail to their bed. He made out a few nail cuts on Hidan's hips… it was delightful that Hidan was so masochistic, which most of the time turned him into a real slut in bed… but every morning when he glanced at the sleeping man's pale skin, which seemed to have bumps and interruptions on it from Kakuzu's advances the night before, well, he felt like a bit of an arse hole.

"Hidan," he whined, leaning down and licking his ear seductively, "Come on and blow me," he nibbled on it, causing the other to grunt in his sleep and sharply elbow him off.

"…Fuck off…"

"Oh well, Merry Fucking Christmas to you too, Biker Bitch."

**

"So you're Tobi," Inochi Yamanaka said with a smile, patting the young man on the back, "and you're a friend of Deidara's from school?"

"Uh-huh, senpai and I are best friends, right, senpai?" he grinned happily, turning to look across the table at Deidara, who shot him an incredibly nasty look.

"Why is he still here, unn?" he grumbled.

His mother shot him a sharp look, "Deidara," she said warningly, "Be polite to your guest."

He rolled his eyes, leaning his head on his hand, before smiling sweetly at Sasori who was sat on his right. "Sorry it's so crowded, Danna, unn."

"Its fine, it's nice," he said quietly and reassuringly, giving Deidara an incredibly rare smile. Deidara blushed crimson and looked back at his plate, as Chouza entered the room with the chicken. Everyone cheered hungrily, except Shikamaru, who was elbowed by Ino, for nearly falling asleep.

"It's so nice so many could join us this year," Deidara's mother spoke up, brushing back her hair, and smiling at Granny Chiyo, "It's a pleasure."

"Thank you for having us," the elderly woman said with a toothy grin, "My grandchildren deserve a warm and happy Christmas."

"We really appreciate it," Temari spoke up, elbowing her brother who was slouching; Kankuro blushed and nodded his head, "Thanks for having us." Gaara gave a shy nod, bowing slightly.

"Here, let me cut you some chicken," Shikaku said, rising from his seat after being prompted by his wife, he began to cut up the chicken as quickly as possible.

"So, Sasori-kun, do you know Tobi as well from school?" Deidara's mother asked, glancing over at the red-head, who gave her a long blank stare, then directed this at Tobi.

"No, I don't believe I do."

Tobi laughed out loud, "Oh, Sasori has a wonderful sense of humour. We're always hanging out."

"If you call hanging out butting in, unn," Deidara muttered, flinching as his mother kicked him under the table.

"You're one of the Uchiha boys, aren't you?" Chouza said suddenly as he leant over to get a better look at Tobi. "You must be Obito-san's son; you're the image of him!"

Tobi grinned and nodded, "Yes, that's right," he beamed on the mention of his father, "He's spending Christmas with Kakashi-san and Rin-san today."

"Well, please send him my regards. He was the year below us in high school, right, Shikaku, Inochi?"

The two of them nodded, fond smiles snapping onto their faces in memory.

"Speaking of high school," Temari piped up suddenly, turning her emerald eyes towards Shikamaru, "I haven't seen you around."

Shikamaru looked up at her, a little surprised, he smirked, "High school?"

"Ha, high school? My boy?"

He groaned and shot evils at his father, "Shut-up, Dad."

"Shikamaru's a second year in middle school, unn," Deidara spoke up, leaning across to look at Temari, "He's still got a while to go."

"Oh wow, I wouldn't have thought," the girl said, smirking at Shikamaru, who blushed a little, looking away. Deidara blinked as he noticed his sister giving Temari a very nasty look from the other side of the table.

"Ah, Gaara-kun is the same age," Granny Chiyo said, gesturing to the slim red-headed boy who sat at her side, fiddling with the button on the sleeves of his shirt.

"Ooh yeah, I've seen you around school," Ino smiled brightly at him, "You're friends with Naruto Uzumaki and Rock Lee?"

Gaara gave her a shy little nod, "Y-Yes, that's right."

"Here you go, Chouji," Shikaku laughed as he placed down a rather large piece of chicken infront of the plump boy, "Everyone tuck in."

"Mm, wow, thanks for inviting me, senpai," Tobi said after a moment, licking his lips as he swallowed his first bite of chicken.

Deidara who seemed to be growing more and more irritated by the younger boy's presence, snapped, "I didn't invite you, dickhead, unn!"

This, of course, resulted in a sharp scolding from his mother.

**

"Well, at least we have one traditional meal, even if it is a desert," Kisame said as he watched the Christmas pudding in the microwave, he could see it moving around and around, and wondering what it would be like to be that Christmas pudding right now… Soon it would be eaten… after first being spun around and around in some bright lights, getting hotter and hotter… He wondered if the Christmas pudding knew it was delicious, or if it was unaware of why it was going to be devoured.

"What are you thinking about?" Suigetsu asked, smacking him in the back of the head.

"Why'd you hit me, asshole?" he spun around and shoved the smaller boy, before blinking as he noticed Zabuza and Haku at the other end of the table. The spare chair had broken this morning, so Haku had spent most of 'Christmas dinner' on Zabuza's lap. The two of them had been making rum sauce for the pudding, however Zabuza had gotten it on his hands, and Haku was licking it off. The look on Zabuza's face made it far from innocent.

"God, get a room, you horny dog," Suigetsu taunted, leaning on the table.

Haku blushed and withdrew incase he was talking to him, Zabuza swore at the younger male, and his hand, which had been settled on the small of Haku's back, moved up to the table.

Ting

Kisame grinned in delight; the Christmas pudding was finally ready!

*

"Itachi-kun," the gentle tone of the woman's voice almost caught him off-guard, and Itachi turned, expecting to see a kind-faced aunt or cousin. Instead he found himself face to face with his mother.

She wasn't old when she married his father, and she still looked young now. Her shoulder length black hair had been tied into a ponytail, dressed in a slim-fitted plain red dress with a golden belt which hung around the waist. She was playing with her hands nervously, giving her son an unsure smile.

"Is there something you wanted, Mother?" he asked her as civilly as he could, not looking her in the eyes properly.

"I just… wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas," she said, afraid he'd turn his back and storm off any second now.

Itachi looked strained as he looked back at her and said, smiling forcefully, "Merry Christmas to you too, Mother."

He could feel Sasuke's eyes on him, almost burning him. He looked down, as much as Sasuke would deny it; the boy still adored his mother. "Mother," he mumbled, "Would you wish Sasuke a Merry Christmas as well?"

She nodded, "Of course, Itachi."

Itachi nodded, and folded his arms; watching out of the corner of his eye, as Mikoto made her way over to her younger son. He looked out of the window for a moment, blinking as he heard footsteps approaching fast.

"Sasuke –" he managed to break out, before his little brother's fist hit him hard in the jaw. Itachi fell back against the wall, Sasuke grabbed onto the front of his shirt, his eyes burning into his.

"Damnit, Itachi," he was snarling, there were tears in his deep onyx eyes, his hands shaking as he held him.

Itachi didn't react; he just stared back at his brother, in silence. Then he reached down and took Sasuke's wrists, pulling him off.

"Hey, Sasuke," their father sounded angry, as he grabbed his younger son's shirt, and dragging him out of the room. Sasuke didn't stop him; his head bowed low, his hair covering his eyes.

Itachi reached up and rubbed his sore chin. He felt… like he'd deserved that somehow.

**

He couldn't say he was happy to get away. Chuckling to himself, Pein sat back in the car, driving to Konan's. Jiraiya was asleep; that was roughly the last text message he got from her. Brushing his hair out of his eyes, Pein stopped off at a small apartment first; parking his car, he climbed out, carrying a small parcel.

"Hey, Miaka," he called from the bottom step.

Miaka was a bit different from the girls he usually cheated on Konan with. She was, a little younger, well she was still older than Konan; and she had the cutest curly brown hair. She appeared now, smiling brightly, and waving, dressed in a pink night dress, her boyfriend must have bought it for her.

The girl rushed down the stairs and threw her arms around his shoulders, kissing him passionately on the mouth. Pein moaned into the kiss, settling his own arms around her slender waist. He could feel her perky breasts against his firm torso, and reached a hand down to stroke along the back of her bare thigh.

She broke the kiss, giving him a smug little smile, "You came to see me on Christmas?"

He nodded, blowing on his hands, "I got you something." He never usually got presents for random girls; the older women he fucked usually gave him some money, or something expensive, but Miaka had made him cookies. No girl had ever made him cookies before, so he got her some earrings, like the ones he'd bought for Konan.

"They're beautiful!" she gasped, instantly trying to put them in, she stood up on tiptoe to kiss him. He kissed her on the cheek, ruffling her curly bob.

"Merry Christmas, Miaka."

**

"You know, it ain't that bad here," Zetsu said, as Hidan lit his cigarette, "I mean, there's a Christmas tree, a pretty good way for me to sell drugs, the guards are easy to pay off. I'm too ugly to be anyone's 'luggage'," he grinned at them broadly, "I like it here."

"That's a load of shit," Hidan grumbled, "Pein's weird with you gone."

"He was always weird," Zetsu shrugged, taking a deep drag, "Mmm, I miss these things; all we smoke is weed in here."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, "Don't, you're making me want to end up in jail."

Hidan kicked him hard under the table, "So, there's a fucking Christmas tree?"

"Yeah," he admitted with a casual shrug, "We even got presents, well, some of us. Pein sent me a few… good things," he chuckled to himself as he received his porn magazines, his beer, and his pills. Zetsu almost licked his lips as he thought back to his stash in his cell. "I hear Tobi is spending Christmas with Deidara."

"Dude, that sucks," Hidan laughed, "I wonder if Tobi's dead yet!"

**

"Deidara, the mistletoe," Ino hissed, elbowing her brother in the stomach. He blinked and smirked, as he looked up at the kiss-giving plants dangling in various places on the ceiling.

"Urgh, gross," he grumbled as he noticed his parents kissing, giggling like teenagers. Ino shuddered and hugged herself a little.

"I think it's sweet," Tobi piped up, smiling brightly, "It means they're in love, like me and Senpai!"

"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE, UNN!" Deidara yelled out, pushing the other way face first. Sasori was watching them from the table, he rolled his eyes, he and Gaara were pulling the left over Christmas crackers, so far, Gaara had won every time, and a rather interesting Shikamaru would then take the puzzles which came out from the cracker, and solve them.

"Hey," Temari said suddenly, leaning in a little towards the lazy boy, "You have mistletoe over your head."

He looked up from the rubix cube in his hand, "Oh, so I do."

Temari grinned a little, and leant in, kissing the younger boy softly on the mouth. Gaara instantly looked away, rolling his eyes and muttering something to Kankuro, who sniggered.

"Hey, your little friend is getting a kiss, unn," Deidara mumbled to Ino, who blinked and frowned a little as she saw Shikamaru and Temari.

"Urgh, that is so weird, and she's so old," Ino grumbled, stomping over to Chouji in order to complain about it with him.

Deidara rolled his eyes, and reached out, taking Sasori's hand, "Hey, Danna, come here a minute."

"What do you want, brat?"

The blonde smiled widely, "To give you your present. It took me a while," his fingers were a little bandaged from his hard work, and he lifted up a carefully wrapped gold parcel. Sasori's eyes widened a little; he was trying not to blush as he opened it, tearing at the paper carefully. Deidara peered down at the shorter male, biting his lip, eager to see his reaction.

"You made a puppet of me," Sasori's voice was very gentle. He reached in and lifted the little wooden puppet out of the parcel. It was… beautiful, carefully hand-painted, its features perfect and doll-like.

"Yeah," Deidara nodded his head, "I hope you like it, Danna, unn," he bowed his head politely.

"Deidara," Sasori held the puppet to his chest, "Come here a minute."

The blonde blinked, and bent down a little to his height, and his face instantly coloured as Sasori softly kissed his cheek.

"Thank-you, Deidara."


	13. Chapter 13 Cheating Despair

Chapter Thirteen

"We need a party," Pein said decisively; he was lying flat on his back in the snow. Konan was sat on a bench beside him, giggling at his position.

The red-head's arms were out-stretched, his legs wide, moving them back and forth, though now he was still, his amber eyes gazing up into the sky. There was something, enchanting about him when he was… in action, or so it would seem. But even when he was still, he seemed to glow. She wondered if she only thought that because she was in love.

"A party, eh?" she smirked, biting her bottom lip, "We're having one on New Years, remember?"

"It's too far away."

"It's in three days," the blue-haired girl laughed, "What's with you, Pein? You're acting so strange."

He sat up, dusting the snow out of his hair, "I think we should have a party tonight. A friend of a friend has a free house; I think I could make him use it as a party venue."

Konan rolled her eyes and took out her phone, "Should I text everyone?"

"Make sure you text Itachi, I haven't drunk with him for ages," he said firmly, "He got back from Kyoto yesterday, didn't he?"

"I don't know… urm… Oh, did you see the bruise on his face?"

"I know – I wonder who decked him!" Pein laughed, "I bet it was some old relative, maybe they smacked him with his cane," he joked, resulting only in Konan hurling a hand-full of snow at him. "Hey – hey – no need to throw stuff at me, Konan!"

*

Sasuke Uchiha sighed as he sat back on Suigetsu's bed. The three of them were all crowded around the silver haired boy on the DS. Juugo was being very quiet, leaning over both of them, his huge broad shoulder pressing against the back of Sasuke's head.

"Juugo, you're breathing on me, man," Suigetsu snapped, wriggling a little, his head was leaning on the taller boy's chest. "I can't concentrate if you breathe all over me!"

"Suigetsu, don't be an asshole," Sasuke grumbled.

"I'm not," he snapped back, slamming his fingers down on the buttons.

"It's fine," Juugo said in a little voice.

"What the hell are you kids doing?" Zabuza demanded, opening the door, a dark look in his eyes, obviously Haku had left for home early, putting him in a horrible mood.

"We're playing Pok'emon, what's it to you, Zabuza-senpai?" Suigetsu answered casually, not looking up at him.

"That's gay," he rolled his eyes, "Move over," he snapped at Juugo, who instantly moving his knee up, making room for the older man.

"Don't listen to him, Juugo," Suigetsu encouraged, "Argh – damn – fuck! He's got a Venasaur – and it's fucking level 76!"

"Why's that a problem?" Zabuza asked, "Yours is only a bit weaker!"

"Yeah, but Grass Pok'emon have an advantage against Water one's!"

"That's bullshit!"

"Use your Nine-Tails," Sasuke added, suddenly becoming very engaged.

"The Nine-Tails is your favourite," Suigetsu rolled his eyes; "I won't have time to change Pok'emon – fucking shit – Venasaur just used vine whip!"

"How strong are its vines?!" Zabuza snapped indignantly, "Your Pok'e thing is really big!"

"Zabuza…"

He looked up to see a rather confused Kisame staring at him from the doorway, "What in the name of Christmas are you doing?"

The mocking look in Kisame's eyes made him go bright red. Luckily Suigetsu glanced up and grinned at Kisame, "We're playing Pok'emon on my DS, wanna join?"

There was a little pause, and then the tall man shrugged and nodded, "Alright. Budge up, Zabuza."

*

"You don't think he likes her, do you?" Ino asked, she was sitting on her brother's bed, while Deidara sat doing his hair in the mirror. He grumbled something at her, before turning around to give her his full attention.

"Who the hell are you on about, unn?"

"Deidara – I've been talking about this for the past ten minutes. Shikamaru, do you think he likes Temari-san?"

"I don't care."

She growled in frustration, "I mean, she kissed him – and she was practically dangling from his shoulders all evening. It's pretty obvious she likes him, but does he like her? I mean…" she was fiddling with her pretty silver top, "if he doesn't like her, she's totally embarrassing herself."

"Ino, can I ask the obvious question, unn?" Deidara raised an eyebrow, "Why does it matter if Shikamaru likes some girl? I mean, it's not as if you like him or anything, so if a girl likes him, whatever, right, unn?"

The girl blinked, that was a good question… she hadn't thought of it like that. Why did it matter if Shikamaru liked a girl? She bit her bottom lip, surely she was just acting like this because Shikamaru was her friend, and it was natural for her to dislike the idea of him being with someone…

"I… I don't know…" her voice was shaking a little. Why did the idea of Shikamaru going out with a girl annoy her?

"Ino – Sakura's on the phone!" Their mother's voice called from downstairs.

Ino seemed to gather herself, and got up, "Coming, Mom," she called, turning and rushing down the stairs.

Deidara rolled his eyes, glancing down at his phone; Konan had said the party was going to be 9, and everyone was welcome to stay over. He grinned to himself, hoping Sasori was going.

*

"Hey, Sasuke," Suigetsu called. They'd taken a break from Pok'emon, Kisame and Zabuza were hogging it. Zabuza wouldn't let Juugo leave, saying he was a good luck charm.

Sasuke blinked, turning around to face the other boy, he gave him a slight smile, brushing his fringe out of his face, "What is it, Suigetsu?"

The two of them were walking down to the local newsagents, mostly to buy some snacks; he got the feeling Sasuke needed to be out of the house.

He walked to catch up with him, "Are you… okay?"

The raven had called the other on Christmas Day, at night time, he'd sounded really upset about something; but of course, Sasuke being Sasuke, he'd never explain what was wrong.

"Fine."

"Did Christmas suck that much?" he asked, his hands behind his head.

Sasuke gave a little sigh, "My mother was there."

"You never talk about your mother."

"It's because she confuses me completely. I hate her, but at the same time, whenever she's around, I just want to… I don't know."

Suigetsu frowned, "She left, didn't she? How old were you?"

"Five or six," the boy shrugged his shoulders, "I was at camp, Dad was working… Itachi came home from playing, to find Mum and the pool-boy together."

"Pool-boy, are you serious?" he laughed out loud, but Sasuke's glare made him swallow his laughter instantly.

"I know, it's degrading enough," Sasuke snapped, "Anyway, she left. There was a custody battle, but she only wanted Itachi."

"What do you mean she only wanted Itachi?" he frowned.

"As the mother, she had rights to her children, she had a good job, a home, a career, a stable mind; fully capable of raising two children. But she said she only wanted Itachi," Sasuke snarled. "I was six… six-year-old's, can't imagine a day without seeing their mum's."

It had gone very quiet, and Sasuke was stood rigidly.

Suigetsu tensed a little, walking closer to the other, and putting a hand on his shoulder, "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's fine. I just got a bit annoyed at Christmas. It's the same every-year; she can't even look at me," Sasuke gave a little shrug, "I got pissed this year, I hit my brother in the face…"

"Woah – how come?"

"I don't like how Mum won't talk to me, unless he says so. I can't stand that Itachi knows me so well," he groaned, holding his forehead, "I don't like how he can tell what I miss and what I want…" He blinked as he felt the hand on his shoulder, he brought himself together. "Come on, Suigetsu, let's go."

He blinked and nodded, walking alongside the Uchiha, he tried to catch a glimpse of those deep dark eyes as he was walking, but Sasuke's head was bowed, his eyes masked by his bangs.

"So, urm," he had to change the subject, "Which is your favourite Pok'emon, Sasuke?"

"I don't really have one," the Uchiha took to the conversation quickly, "I dunno… urm; I think Charizard is pretty cool."

"You like Charizard? Eat my dust, Blastoise is way better!"

**

Hidan glanced down at his bleeding hands, giving a little sigh as he finished bandaging them. His parents said he should display the scars proudly, and he would, but he knew Kakuzu didn't approve.

Whilst the Jashinist faith was a difficult one for people to understand (when he was eight, he'd overheard a teacher sneering that it was more of a cult), Kakuzu tried his best, without being obvious he was trying, to accept and understand. But he really disliked the idea of Hidan cutting himself to honour his God.

"Hidan, what are you doing?"

"Fucking nothing, I'm going out," he called as he slipped into his sneakers, "I don't know when I'll be back tomorrow."

He could hear his parents arguing a little and rolled his eyes, slamming the door behind him, and dashing down the street. He wanted to get to Kakuzu's as soon as possible. Frowning the albino stopped himself; if he turned up out of breath, Kakuzu was going to think he'd run to see him. That was dumb. He couldn't have his lover thinking that.

Hidan pulled the sleeves of the jacket Kakuzu had given him down to cover his bandaged arms, whistling to himself and his hands in his pockets as he trudged through the snow. The party tonight was going to be fun.

"Hidan, is that you?"

He blinked, turning around to see Kakuzu coming out of the local shop, holding a paper and a small shopping bag. He had to punch himself a little in the side to stop himself from smiling at his lover's presence. This unquestioned happiness at just seeing his dumb face – Hidan scowled to himself, did it mean he was in love?

"Well, fuck me, it's you."

"Not right here in the street, love," he smirked, he was wearing a black hat over his dark hair, his scarf tucked over his nose and mouth, which only enhanced what bright green eyes he had. Hidan blushed and rolled his eyes, walking to him and punching him in the gut.

"Take me to your place, jackass."

Kakuzu laughed a little, and held out his hand for the albino, "Let's go home, Hidan."

He prayed to Jashin that he didn't have that stupid goofy smile on his face.

**

Deidara scowled sadly to himself as he sat in the back of Itachi's car, they were on their way to the party. He inspected his nails, hoping Sasori was coming tonight, and he hadn't seen him since Christmas. They'd talked online, but it wasn't the same as actually seeing him.

"You could've sat in the front," Itachi said, glancing at him in the hanging mirror, "It's just the two of us, Deidara."

"It's fine, I figured Kisame would wanna sit next to you, unn," he sighed, before looking back at Itachi, biting his lip as he began to voice some real concerns, "Hey, is Kisame gonna go to university?"

Itachi shrugged, "I suppose he'll want too. He's of the right age to do so."

"Itachi, c'mon, I know you like him, unn."

"He hasn't talked to me about university. He says it will depend on his grades – is this about Sasori and Kyoto?"

"Yes," he said bluntly, looking at his knees.

Itachi sighed a little, "You've liked Sasori for a long time, haven't you?"

"Ever since I first saw him, unn."

The Uchiha glanced back at his friend and gave him a little smile, "You're worried about running out of time, aren't you? That he won't realize how much you love him in time, and he'll go off to university and he'll forget you?"

"He will forget me, unn," Deidara mumbled, "I just want him to see how I feel, however little it might seem to him; to me it's a big deal. As long as he's alive, I'll keep wishing, I'll keep dreaming…" he trailed off, going a little pink in the face. In honestly, Deidara half expected Itachi to be giving him the look, the same look he gave Konan when she said she wanted to marry Pein after she graduated high school. But he wasn't, instead he had the smallest smile on his face.

"He's just… afraid of putting his heart on the line. It's precious to Sasori, that he keeps himself and never quite lets go until he's completely sure," Itachi said confidently, "I know, because I'm a lot like that too."

Deidara looked back at Itachi's face, "Yeah…"

**

Konan was sat in the kitchen, giggling as she poured herself another drink, "So, what did you say your name was?" she was being nice to the new girl. She'd never seen her around before; this guy was a friend of Pein's brother, so not really her crowd.

"I'm Miaka," the girl offered her a hand. She was older than Konan, but she had a cute doll-like appearance, dressed in tiny shorts and a tight low-cut corseted top, "Pein's told me a lot about you."

"You know Pein well?" she asked, fiddling with a lock of her long blue hair, "He's never mentioned you."

"I don't suppose he would," the girl almost sneered; but her voice was drowned out by the loud music from the next room. It was a popular S Club 7 track, followed by a loud cheer from the crowd, and crashes as people ran to dance.

"Oh, excuse me," Konan got up, grabbing her drink and headed out into the hallway. She spotted Pein, and wandered over to him, kissing him affectionately on the cheek, "Hey, enjoying yourself?"

He was using the grin he only had when he'd been drinking, and he scooped an arm around her hips, "I most certainly am," he leant down and licked the inside of her ear, causing her to cringe and try and wriggle away. "Aw, don't be like that," he whined.

"I'm not gonna be the 'eat face couple' who makes everyone else uncomfortable," she protested, pouting a little, holding onto his hands.

"Nah, Kakuzu and Hidan have that slot down to a fine art," he teased, gesturing over to the two of them. Kakuzu was lounging back in the sofa, drinking a bottle of beer, with Hidan on one of the arm chairs, leaning against him, one of his hands playing with Kakuzu's belt buckle.

They really had become *that* couple.

Konan waved at Pein as she headed over to talk to Kisame and Zabuza, who were lounging against a wall, playfully hitting each other with empty beer bottles. Haku was leaning on Zabuza, his head on his chest, the taller man's arm wrapped around his waist.

"Hi guys," she smiled, standing beside Kisame, sipping some more of her cheery vodka, "Having a good time?"

"Nope," Zabuza rolled his eyes, "The music's shit, company's even worse," he joked, protesting as Kisame smacked him in the back of the head.

Konan laughed and glanced at Haku, "Sure I can't get you something… stronger?" she peered back at his lemonade.

"No, sorry, I'm really alright," the tips of his ears went a little pink and he gave her another charming smile. A lot of girls felt uncomfortable being around Haku, she could see why. Especially when she was close to the boy, his good looks were undeniable. He was prettier than most girls.

"Konan, this isn't even your house," Kisame laughed, ruffling her hair, "Slow down… So what's our dear Leader up too?"

"Oh, he's just chatting to some of the lads," she gestured to over her shoulder where Pein was in the middle of a large circle of older men. All of them were elbowing each other and laughing. Kisame rolled his eyes and muttered something which sounded a little bit like 'jerk off', Konan nudged him and looked around, "Say, where's Sasori?"

"I'm here," the slender boy grumbled, "I only just got away from Temari, she wanted to introduce me to some of her friends," he made a face, taking Kisame's beer from him and downing some, "disgusting."

"Danna!"

He groaned as he saw a drunkern Deidara rushing towards him, draping his arms around his shoulders, "I'm so glad you came, unn!"

Sasori made a grunting noise, "Remove yourself."

Deidara slid off him, and with some difficulty, he leant against the door frame, giggling to himself, "Pein kept topping up my drinks, unn."

Konan rolled her eyes, then gasped as she saw a few girls setting up karaoke, "Oh, hey, Dei-Dei, you wanna do some karaoke with me?" she wriggled her eyebrows, and he laughed and took ahold of her hand.

"Do you reckon he knows what he's doing?" Zabuza asked, leaning over to whisper to Sasori, who raised an eyebrow, and said something which sounded a little like, 'How do you expect me to know?'

"Ooh – senpai – I'll sing with you!"

"Fuck off, Tobi, fuck right off, unn!"

Kisame rolled his eyes and howled with laughter as he saw Sasori stomping over to the karaoke (just to watch Tobi kept his mitts of Deidara). "He's getting more and more over protective."

"Speaking of over-protective, where's Itachi-chan?" Zabuza asked, glancing around.

Kisame shot him a look, and then frowned, "I dunno. I haven't seen him for a little while. I think he went outside for a while with some of the others."

"Fair enough," Zabuza shrugged, watching a little as he saw Pein sneak away from his friends and headed through the back door.

**

"Now what's someone as pretty as you doing drinking all alone and lonesome?"

Itachi rolled his eyes and glanced back at the older man, "What do you want, Pein?"

He raised his hands in protest, "Hey, easy, easy, Itachi, I was just asking. You're out in the cold," he raised a large bottle of vodka, "Fancy a top-up?"

"There's a bottle of coke out here," Itachi bent down to pick it up, "Okay, since I have the right mixers. So, where's Konan?"

"I dunno, doing karaoke, I guess," he gestured with his thumb and laughed a little. "Sounds crazy to me; though I hear it's not your bag either?"

"No shit," Itachi rolled his eyes, laughing a little as he finished making himself a drink, and sipped it, flinching as the taller man touched his face. "What are you doing?"

"Nice bruise, where'd you get it?" he retracted his hand, giving Itachi a look which said 'Why're you over-reacting?' smirking at him, and rubbing his own face, "Let me guess, Daddy Uchiha didn't like the socks you got him?"

Itachi looked at him with a deep cold look, before shaking his head, leaning against the brick wall, "I don't care for your stupid comments, Pein. Why don't you go back inside and talk to someone who finds your drunkern antics amusing, hmm?"

He frowned, "There's no need to be so rude, Itachi, I went too far, I'm sorry," the older man smirked and leant in so their eyes met. Itachi did not blink and remained staring back at him.

"Whatever, anyway, shouldn't you be going back inside?"

"Has anyone ever told you you're really pretty?"

"Way to compliment a boy, Pein."

"You really are, you know. You have pretty skin, and hair, and those eyes," he reached up and gripped Itachi's chin with his hand, holding his face still and nodding as he noted each attribute. Itachi's eyes narrowed, reaching up to remove Pein's hand from his face.

"I think you should go," he said coldly.

"Do you?" Pein chuckled, "You know, I've been a little curious about something lately, I've had a bit of a problem… Would you want to help me with this problem, Itachi Uchiha? Seeing as you're so very bright. I'm sure you could help me out."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "It would depend on what it was, Pein."

The red head smirked and his eyes traced up and down Itachi's body, he raised an eyebrow and licked across his lip.

"I'm sure Konan, your girlfriend, is better suited for those sorts of problems," he sneered, pushing him back, "You're just drunk, and stupid."

"I want to know what it's like to be with a man," he purred, pushing Itachi back against the brick wall, "I've been imagining what it'd be like to be inside that pretty body of yours, Itachi…" he leant in and reached down to the front of Itachi's pants, rubbing his index finger across his crotch, before looking into his eyes provocatively.

"Konan is one of my best friends," he said stiffly, turning his face away, "and Kisame is one of yours..."

"You're not even with him. Do you think you're too good for him or something, Uchiha?" he sneered, "Are you never going to let anyone touch you?"

"You have a girlfriend."

"So what?" he jeered at him, his hand pushed up Itachi's shirt, moaning a little as his hands traced along the smooth alabaster skin, he smirked as Itachi let out a little hiss as he tweaked a pert nipple.

"Get the fuck off me – mmph!" his words were interrupted when Pein's other hand gripped his chin and their lips met in a rough kiss. Itachi bit his lip hard, jerking his face out of the touch. Pein's eyes narrowed and he shoved his body against him, trying to position himself between Itachi's legs.

Itachi's hand came up and he punched Pein hard in the jaw. Pein let out a hiss and he fell back onto the hard concrete, rubbing his chin and glaring at the Uchiha with cold dark eyes.

"God – if I'd known you'd be so frigid, I'd have spiked a few of Deidara's drinks, we all know he can't help but say 'unn' after he's a bit knocked out," Pein chuckled, gesturing to a sprawled out Deidara on the kitchen floor inside. "I'll have to see," he went to move inside, when Itachi moved faster, slamming the door behind him and locking it. Pein slammed on it a few times, laughing as Itachi bent down to help the blonde to his feet.

"Itachi, what a coincidence, unn!"

"Shut-up, Deidara," he sighed, hoisting one arm over his shoulder, "We're going home now."

"But Itachi, I wanna stay, unn," he whined, "I need to see Danna, unn!"

Itachi ignored his ramblings, glancing back as he saw Konan walking out towards Pein. He had half a mind to go back and tell her what her precious boyfriend had done, but decided now wasn't the time.

Walking past everyone else, Itachi went out the front door, and loaded the drunkern blonde into the back of his car. He let out a sigh of relief, he'd just had the one drink, he wasn't over the limit. He wasn't expected back home, he supposed he could stay the night at Deidara's… the Itachi ignored his ramblings, glancing back as he saw Konan walking out towards Pein. He had half a mind to go back and tell her what her precious boyfriend had done, but decided now wasn't the time.

Walking past everyone else, Itachi went out the front door, and loaded the drunkern blonde into the back of his car. He let out a sigh of relief, he'd just had the one drink; he wasn't over the limit. He wasn't expected back home, he supposed he could stay the night at Deidara's… the Yamanaka family liked him, so they hopefully wouldn't mind.

"Itachi, are you going home?"

He turned around to see Sasori, who was carrying Deidara's jacket, and glancing nervously at the floor.

"I was going to drive this one home, and find somewhere to stay," he admitted, with a little sigh he looked up at Sasori, "Would you like a ride, Sasori-san?"

"If you wouldn't mind, Temari is staying with a friend tonight. I've just seen she got there… We have a spare bed, if you want to stay there?"

Itachi smiled a little gratefully, "Get in. Thank-you, Sasori."

"You should be grateful. The brat obeys me when he's smashed," he chuckled darkly, climbing into the back next to Deidara, who let out a tired cry of delight on his presence.

"Danna, I'm so tired and happy that you are here today with me, unn," he mumbled, rubbing his eye and edging closer.

"Move over, brat, I'm trying to do my seat belt. Are you capable of doing yours?" he frowned, looking at Deidara sternly, the blonde groaned and tried to fasten himself in, with some difficulty he managed it.

Itachi climbed into the front, half watching the two behind him as he began to drive. His mind was already racing. He'd have to tell Konan, wouldn't he? She might be happy with Pein, but he wasn't a good person. He was taking advantage of her trust; the way he'd propositioned to Itachi sounded like he'd done it before. That really pissed him off.

He was going to have to tell her some how. He had no idea how… but it had to be done.

"Danna, I love you, unn," Deidara was mumbling, his head on Sasori's shoulder, "I'm gonna – I'm gonna cry myself t' sleep, every night, when you've gone away, far away, unn…" he whimpered, nuzzling in.

Sasori was quiet, usually he'd snap at him to be quiet, but in this case, he raised his hand and reached up to stroke the soft blonde hair. Deidara was crying quietly, holding onto his arm.

Once they stopped outside his house, Itachi helped Deidara out of the car and saw him inside his house. He returned to a very quiet Sasori, his eyes on the ground.

"He really loves you, you know."

Sasori bit his bottom lip, "Can we drive back to mine now?"

Itachi nodded his head, now wasn't the time to talk about this, "Yeah, sure," he said, starting the ignition. He looked back at Sasori in the hanging mirror and for the slightest second, he thought the red head had tears in his eyes. It was the slightest glance, because Sasori rubbed his face afterwards and muttered something about being tired.

**

Konan frowned as Pein lay her back on the sofa bed, he stroked her hair as she curled into his arms, "Where'd Itachi go?" she mumbled, "I've barely talked to him."

Pein smirked to himself, "I don't know, I haven't seen him either, Konan. He's been a bit sulky lately, hasn't he? He dragged Deidara out with him, probably jealous of him getting more attention than our resident Uchiha."

"Itachi isn't like that," she mumbled, closing her eyes.

"You can never completely know someone, Konan," he whispered as she fell asleep in his arms. He smirked to himself, and winked at Miaka as she headed through the front door, shaking her hips provocatively as she left. He looked down at his slumbering girlfriend, and wondered if she'd notice he left.

*****

**I know it's late, but please, if you read this story and like it, review. It gives me so much encouragement. I hope you enjoyed it, guys. **


End file.
